Sanguinolentă Rădăcini
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: ¿Te gusta mi ciudad? Se parece a Transilvania. Esta llena de horror, bichos raros y fantasmas… Los martires de Cristo… las putas y las ratas… Las fases del dolor, ¡la política barata!.
1. Prima de Izolare

_Blood+ ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

**Prima de Izolare**

**_Sur de Francia. Verano de 1885_**

Al fin, ese día, había llegado.

Una experiencia que ni Saya ni yo tuvimos planeada desde que comenzamos nuestro largo viajes tras Diva. En aquellos últimos días la confusión de verla decaer a cada momento del día, ataviada de un inusual cansancio, nos hizo pensar en las peores cosas y enfermedades posibles, pero sobre todo –y en Saya, claro esta- mas que nada lo más preocupante era su enorme temor el pensar que podía morir en poco tiempo sin haber acabo con la vida de su hermana, dejando a la mitad una venganza que había prometido consumar dos años tras.

Nuestras dudas se disiparon cuando, por simple instinto, en un momento determinado, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que sencillamente era una hibernación. Una larga hibernación, se atrevió a advertirme mi propia lógica como caballero. No sabía el tiempo exacto que duraría aquello, y tampoco Saya, pero bien, ambos sabíamos que no seria un tiempo corto de espera a su próximo despertar.

Preguntar a Amshel no era opción.

Así que, aun con muchas dudas, entre promesas de fidelidad y muerte, y una silenciosa tristeza que acechaba de cerca nuestras espaldas, nos la jugamos con el destino, a ver cuanto tiempo se le antojaba tener el sueño de Saya solo para él y el tiempo. Y fue en el castillo del hijo de Joel –quien había fundado la organización llamada "Escudo Rojo"- donde, en un ataúd, con Saya dentro de la caja y en medio del satén blanco que la rodeaba, le jure que cumpliría nuestra promesa… cuando todo terminara. Un ultimo "Gracias", fue todo lo que escuche de su boca antes de verla cerrar los ojos, sucumbiendo a su naturaleza, y cerré con mis propias manos la tapa de la enorme caja de madera oscura que serviría como cama a Saya.

De pronto, el ataúd me parecía terriblemente macabro, como si la estuviera enterrando viva, como si la estuviera matando antes del tiempo prometido, pero mi opinión no tenia validez, mas que mi resignación.

Viendo que durante ese tiempo mi existencia prácticamente… era invisible, me deje caer sin pensarlo dos veces a una depresión, la cual me mantuvo aislado en una de las habitaciones que se me habían asignado en el castillo, situado al sur de Francia.

Mis palabras no se cruzaban con la de ninguno otro que estuviera dentro de ese lugar. No tenia ganas de levantarme de la cama y me moría por dormir de nuevo aunque fuera solo una noche. Me sentí terriblemente desesperanzado con respecto al futuro, como si hubiera quedado invalido de la noche a la mañana, y mis manos solo se atrevían a tocar el violonchelo, practicando y mejorando aun las imperfecciones que poco tiempo atrás Saya me había hecho ver, volviéndose casi de una forma tediosa, agonizante, al ver la lentitud con la que avanzaba la agilidad de mis manos, porque yo sabía que no tenia talento, pero soy un alumno muy disciplinado.

Pero… prácticamente, la depresión me estaba matando con el pasar de cada miserable día sin Saya, tanto, que ahora no podía diferenciar entre una nota y otra, y del instrumento, no salían más que bellas obras musicales, destrozadas por desafinadas y chirriantes notas distorsionadas de cansancio y quizás furia. Yo que se.

De pronto, las copas con sangre que me eran dadas de alimento para no soltarme matando humanos por el hambre, no sabían a nada más que a un azufre asqueroso y rancio, a metal viejo, demasiado oxidado. El aire a mi alrededor no existía, porque sentía que no podía respirar, mi imaginación no me lo permitía y la cabeza me estaba envenenando con su carencia de dopamina, serotonina y endorfinas*. El tocar el chelo ya no llenaba mi soledad. Mi propio aislamiento me estaba quebrantando el alma, y aun así, con todo eso encima de mis hombros, era incapaz de llorar.

Simplemente, Saya ya no estaba, y realmente no encontraba una razón por la cual mantenerme despierto durante el tiempo que ella dormía, y anhele dormir junto a ella, y si era necesario, no despertar jamás.

Mientras viví con ella en el Zoológico jamás había experimentado ninguno de esos sentimientos. Lo más desagradable que pude experimentar, fue la confusión que me tomo por sorpresa al ser vendido por mis padres a un completo desconocido, y aunque ese evento me persiguió y atormento tiempo después, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente el día en que ella, Saya, me había dicho que quería viajar con su espada y que yo la acompañara. Eso me había hecho saber que ya no estaba solo y que no había razón para dudar de ello. Toda esa ilusión (y que ingenuo fui al estar tan seguro del destino) termino el día en que vi el ataúd, con ella dentro, cerrándose lentamente bajo mis manos temblorosas.

Mis remembranzas antes de mi vida en el Zoológico no ayudaban nada, puesto que prácticamente, no recordaba casi nada. De alguna extraña manera que ni yo comprendía y que ni siquiera sabía exactamente el momento en el cual sucedió, mi mente había bloqueado los recuerdos de todos aquellos que habían estado conmigo, resumiéndolos simplemente a caras medio borrosas, a nombres extranjeros pero que eran bien conocidos a mi lengua materna, y de lugares de Europa bajo mis pies en los viajes a cada ciudad, pueblo, y país, donde antaño, yo y otros viajeros actuábamos como artistas itinerantes en las calles, y en las ferias, gitanos que jurábamos saber leer la mano y hechizar, y seguido tratábamos de escapar de las autoridades, esperando no ser atrapados para no ser encarcelados por robo y estafa. Eso, era lo único que podía recordar, pero nada especial.

A veces no se si pensar que fueron buenos tiempos… o malos, puesto que muchas cosas me eran imposibles de recordar… hacia ya casi quince años de ello, y estaba seguro de que era muy optimista y había pasado más tiempo, y mientras estuve con Saya, realmente no me interesaba recordar, por que simplemente no tenia caso. Con ella estaba perfectamente complementado…

… Pero ahora… ahora no sabía que hacer. Por primera vez estaba completamente perdido dentro de mi propio ser y el basto mundo.

Incluso trate de dedicar algo de mi eterno tiempo a recordar aquellos viajes y esas caras. No tenia nada más que hacer, pero resultaba siempre en un intento patético que jamás me satisfacía. Era obvio que no podía hacerlo mientras siguiera en la misma condición en la que yo mismo me había apresado.

Por supuesto que bien se sabia que si no se recordaba con exactitud algún acontecimiento o evento, se podía ir al lugar donde sucedió, y recordar mágicamente lo esperado, aun así, me encontraba escéptico a esas posibilidades, me sonaban a un _deja vú_ sin sentido.

De pronto la sola idea de salir me dio una pereza y miedo indescriptible.

Pereza, por qué no sabía exactamente que era lo que quería recordar, y miedo, por qué no quería saber.

Salir solo, fingiendo ser un humano, seria… extraño, sin contar incomodo. Además, solo recordaba algunos aspectos de mi vida, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber si eran reales o mi mente me los había inventado. Después de todo mi muerte había resultado ser bastante violenta al caer de ese barranco y golpeándome la cabeza; por supuesto que no dudaba que mis pensamientos se hubiesen revuelto, sin contar mi transformación de humano a quiróptero… ¿Vampiro?

Ni siquiera sabía que era yo, exactamente. Si un quiróptero, o un vampiro denominado de esa forma… o ambas, después de todo, ¿Qué diferencia tenían? Ahora la eterna pregunta de la humanidad sobre _"Lo que somos y de donde venimos"_ –corrección-, _"Lo que son y de donde vienen"_ y _"El significado de la vida"_ me resultaba realmente trivial y aburrido.

El largo e incontable número de meses que habían transcurrido desde el comienzo del sueño de Saya me habían resultado agonizantes, apáticos y tediosos de una forma que jamás pensé en llegar a experimentar. Me parece que habían pasado ya cinco ó seis meses, y durante ese tiempo, había acabado ya con todos los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, devorando las páginas con una rapidez indescriptible, memorizando desde los libros en francés, en alemán, en ingles, en español e italiano, y había ya tocado todas las obras de chelo que mi nivel me permitía, junto a todos los intentos inútiles de recordar algo de mi primer pasado, y nada de eso terminaba de satisfacerme.

Me sentía como un animal encerrado en una pequeña jaula, un encarcelamiento desproporcionadamente injusto, sin contar, la permanente y silenciosa vigilancia que la organización tenía sobre mí, por que estaba seguro de que aunque yo estuviera de "su lado", seguía siendo considerado una amenaza que se podía desatar en cualquier momento contra ellos y sus semejantes.

Tenia que tomar un descanso, si así se le podía llamar.

Lo primero era salir de ahí, y de repente una duda asalto mi cabeza.

¿Tendría que pedir permiso?... realmente no pude evitar que una sonrisa de burla e ironía acudiera a mi boca cuando pensé en ello.

¿Yo, pidiendo permiso? Ni siquiera lo hacia siendo niño, puesto que era bastante rebelde y obstinado en aquel entonces, supongo gracias a mis raíces gitanas, y después, cuando al fin y con esfuerzos había sido educado, solo hacia caso a las ordenes de Saya o Joel, y ahora bueno… después de todo, aun siendo un quiróptero, seguía siendo un sirviente… denominado _"Caballero"... _Vaya nombre.

Así que, con esa última risa irónica, tome mi violonchelo, la cajetilla de donde sacaba algun cigarro casual cuando estaba extremadamente aburrido, y deje una pequeña y breve nota sobre el escritorio de mi habitación, avisando que saldría de viaje y que no regresaría hasta que Saya despertara. No había saludo, no mencione el lugar al que iría –y es que en realidad aun no sabía con exactitud hacia donde- ni plasme una despedida, después de todo, me sentía demasiado ajeno a todo lo que me rodeaba en ese lugar y realmente esas formalidades no venían a lugar, y salí a escondidas durante la noche por una de las ventanas para evitar a los guardias de la entrada.

Había tenido éxito, por supuesto que jamás lo había dudado, y me dispuse a atravesar el bosque con toda la rapidez que me permitían mis habilidades, llegando hasta Paris en una sola noche, sin siquiera cansarme, y aunque quise quedarme algunos días, sabía que solo estaría perdiendo el tiempo por que no encontraría nada especial ahí, y aunque la pereza trato de ganarme la batalla como los meses anteriores a esa noche, fue, precisamente en Paris, donde me encontré por casualidad con un grupo de gitanos, que me di cuenta de que tenia que comenzar mi búsqueda, tratar de encontrar mis raíces, y con ello, partir hacia Rumania, mi tierra natal.

* * *

**Ay, Dios… que cosa hice. No se si pensar que este fanfic tiene un futuro, en si, solo lo estoy haciendo por simple y puro capricho de una pequeña teoría mía –la cual aun así encuentro bastante lógica- que habla sobre los orígenes de Hagi, las dudas que quedan sobre él, acerca de por qué el fue elegido para ser el novio de Saya y quienes habían sido sus familiares y que había pasado con ellos, así como, simplemente tratar de disipar, desde mi punto de vista, las incógnitas de su pasado y las dudas que no fueron resultas ni en el manga, ni en la serie, y que yo creo vale la pena intentar responder. **

**Por cierto, el titulo del fic y el nombre del capitulo esta en rumano. Use un traductor de Google que no se si funcione bien o traduzca adecuadamente, así que seguramente habrá algún error ortográfico**

**Sobre mi idea de que Hagi es rumano, se vera mas adelante, así como porque llegue a esa conclusión y algunas tonterías más mías. **

**Ustedes déjenme sus reviews, ya saben que a mi me gusta que me digan que tengo mal, en que me estoy equivocando, así como también –para que me hago tonta- las cosas buenas que pueda tener la historia. Cualquier punto de vista, crítica constructiva, corrección, sugerencia o idea es bienvenida, así que siéntanse libres de decirme lo que piensan sobre la historia.**

**Sobre todo, muchas gracias a lo que me han seguido y han dejado comentario en mis otras historias y las han leído, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo proyecto. **_**Capitulo reeditado.**_

**(El titulo significa: "La primera soledad")**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Ea Teren Nenorocit

**Ea Teren Nenorocit  
**

Salir de la mansión no fue exactamente lo que yo… esperaba. Todo gracias a una serie de eventos con los que me fui encontrando apenas llegue a la ciudad de Paris.

Lo primero, fue una extraña sensación de cansancio que me invadió el cuerpo entero. Había caminado toda la noche desde el sur de Francia hasta Paris, y sin saber por qué… me sentía hecho trizas. Tal vez era porque me estaba alejando del cuerpo durmiente de Saya… quien sabe, aun había muchas cosas relacionadas con mi naturaleza que no comprendía.

El ser un caballero, así de pronto, y de un momento a otro pasar de humano a monstruo… era como tener que volver a aprender a caminar, solo que sin padres que te ayudaran a levantarte y te animaran a no detener tus pasos y llegar hasta el otro lado… y de pronto, recordé las razones por las cuales quería llegar a Rumania… ¿Buscar a mi padres?

¿Para que quería buscarlos? Si mal no recuerdo, ellos me habían vendido sin tapujos ni remordimientos, (y aunque había pasado hace mucho tiempo, no era algo que terminara de gustarme, sin embargo, tampoco era algo de mi pasado que lamentara) y además, seguramente ya estaban muertos. Después de todo habían pasado muchos años, y estábamos a finales de siglo, o si no, estaban ya en las ultimas.

No importaba, después encontraría las razones de mi viaje, por mientras, solo quería algo que hacer mientras Saya estaba dormida, así que, si bien ya sabía hacia donde tenia que ir, aun hacia falta llegar ahí, y atravesar la mitad de Europa para llegar al Este de Europa, a pie, no era algo que me apeteciera mucho por más habilidades de quiróptero que pudiera poseer.

Al principio pensé que tampoco era opción preguntar el camino a cualquier persona, al

menos, no lo tenia pensado, así que, no tuve otra alternativa que dirigirme a una bandada de gitanos con los que me había topado doblando una esquina en una de las calles del centro de Paris.

Hablarles fue, para mi sorpresa, extremadamente fácil, dado que, con solo echarles un vistazo, pude darme cuenta de que eran originarios, _y que casualidad_, de Rumania, y aunque hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás de aquellos días, sabía como actuar frente a ellos, por obvias razones.

Siendo gitanos, supuse no los dejarían entrar a un tren, entonces seguramente sabían de rutas alternativas y quizás ellos podrían informarme sobre el camino para llegar mas fácilmente al lugar que días atrás había decidido visitar.

Respire hondo, y aunque llevaba años sin hablar el rumano con alguien más que no fuera conmigo mismo y mis propios pensamientos, me atreví a acercarme, y fingiendo un encuentro casual, los observe bailando y tocando en la estrecha calle, mientras mi mirada se juntaba con algunas otras que pasaban de largo y echaban un rápido vistazo, o algún otro caminante que dejaba un par de monedas, así que seguí aquel ejemplo y deje un poco de dinero en un sombrero frente al pequeño grupo.

Después de unos momentos en los cuales los observe, planeando en mi mente mis primeras palabras, pregunte de donde venían, con una tranquilidad fingida que hasta me sorprendió. Uno de los hombres, al parecer el mayor de ellos, miro un tanto confundido y de reojo a otro hombre más joven a un lado de él, al parecer, sorprendidos de que alguien pudiera hablar su idioma en Francia, y que se hubiera atrevido a cruzar palabra con ellos, puesto que siempre habían sido gente despreciada.

Después de unos segundos en los cuales pude notar como me observaron de pies a cabeza, quizás para comprobar que no era un policía o algo parecido, una vez que me encontraron "inofensivo", preguntaron que para qué quería saber, y respondí que simple y sencillamente deseaba saber que camino habían tomado para llegar a Paris, así que me explicaron sin reparos que habían salido junto con otros gitanos de un pequeño pueblo montañés, en los Cárpatos. Llegaron a Hungría y pasaron por Budapest, para luego dirigirse a Eslovaquia, llegando a Bratislava y de ahí a Checoslovaquia, donde cruzaron por Praga, y luego tomaron rumbo hacia Alemania donde pasaron por varias ciudades, entrando a Frankfurt y después a Stuttgart, y finalmente bajando a Estrasburgo, para luego, ir directamente a Paris.

* * *

_-Aquí esta el niño-__ un hombre joven, de claros ojos azules y cabello negro lo tomaba por los hombros con unas manos maltratadas, acompañado de una mujer ataviada con un vestido muy llamativo y remendado de forma muy rudimentaria, que, discretamente, observaba al pequeño niño que se encontraba a un lado de ella._

_Otro hombre, que había causado una extraña sensación en el pequeño, lo observo detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo. _

_-Esta algo flaco… pero servirá- susurro esbozando una media sonrisa. El tétrico comentario hizo imaginarse al niño que se lo comerían o algo por el estilo, y no pudo evitar gesticular una mueca de miedo, mientras el robusto hombre respondía afirmativamente, entregando de forma brusca un pedazo de pan a la pareja que se hallaba frente a él, mientras dirigía al pequeño hacia un carruaje que lo esperaba a unos metros de distancia._

_El niño ni siquiera opuso resistencia, pero tratando de desviar lo mejor posible la mirada, evito __con mucho esfuerzo su impulso de mirar hacia atrás… para darse cuenta de que sus padres lo habían vendido… vendido, por una barra de pan._

_No quería mirar hacia atrás y ver la verdad… quería pensar que podía volver._

_Volver_

_

* * *

_Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza discretamente… un recuerdo no muy grato me había asaltado, pero, disimulando, di gracias a la información dada, y cuando me disponía a irme uno de los gitanos me hablo.

-Scuze, dar notabil că cineva pro tipendadă- dijo mirando con detenimiento las ropas que portaba, suponiendo, venia de la alta sociedad, pero tampoco pude evitar darme cuenta de la intriga del hombre de saber como y por qué, es que un "aristócrata" se había atrevido a hablar con ellos, y además, a preguntar rutas alternativas cuando podía supuestamente viajar en tren, en carruaje privado o en un barco por el Danubio. Todo eso, dentro de un velo de desconfianza.

-Nu explicit- respondí seriamente, dando a entender con la mirada, que solo era un sirviente de los aristócratas. No era ningún rico.

-Nu a însemna, a fi bârfitor…- se excuso el joven, notando algo de miedo en sus gestos, mientras el mismo echaba una mirada furtiva a su alrededor, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara -… dar dacă undeva ceva a preţui al lui viaţă, nu a se îndepărta la aceea teren nenorocit- me advirtió a medias, serpenteando las palabras tras de si, como queriéndome transmitir el miedo de ese lugar. También pude ver, como otras jóvenes que habían estado bailando, de pronto se detuvieron, mirándose entre si, para luego clavar su mirada en mí.

-¿Pentru că? ¿Orice nu pot să cred?- dije sin prestar atención a todos los ojos que se habían posado en mi, intrigado por la reacción de los demás por las palabras del que al parecer, era el jefe del grupo.

-Proverb că nu pot să cred tot gen în timpul făptură iad. A şti că nu pe a conţine compasiune în timpul blestem că el însuşi a îndrăzni la a invada ei teritoriu.- dijo una de las bailarinas que había estado escuchando la conversación, hablando de un rumor en aquellos lugares, exagerando un poco los gestos, y aunque sabía que eran personas muy supersticiosas, enseguida pude darme cuenta… de que el terror con el que se expresaba la joven para con _"esas criaturas infernales y las tierras malditas"_ no era fingido ni se trataba de ningún rumor o drama barato, y que en verdad, aunque no podía evitar ser un poco escéptico… también pude sentir que había algo raro en esas tierras malditas, como las habían llamado, y me pregunte… si había sido casualidad o cosa del destino que información como esa se topara conmigo cuando apenas iniciaba mi viaje, búsqueda, lo que sea… era como si me estuviera llamando, ó advirtiendo. En realidad no lo sabía ni lo comprendía del todo. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que había un fuerte poder de atracción, y que sobretodo, después de las palabras de aquellos gitanos, me habían llenado de una curiosidad indescriptible, que juraría, sentí que mi corazón se detenía por unos segundos.

-Mulţumesc- agradecí de nuevo la información… y las advertencias, que lejos de asustarme, habían provocado en mí más deseos de ir hacia allá. Pude sentir las miradas del grupo clavándose tras de mi mientras retomaba camino hacia otra parte de la ciudad, y pude escuchar, apenas, como decían en rumano, alguna oración de protección.

Cuando ya me había alejado lo suficiente, fruncí un poco el entrecejo, confundido aun de su reacción y sobretodo de la mía… pero bueno, tendría que encontrar lo que tuviera que encontrar... solo esperaba, no estarme equivocando de labrar en mi destino el estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado.

"_Că__ Dios a proteja în timpul tot r__ău__. __Că__ Dios a proteja în timpul Diavol"_

Aquella oración… en ese momento no la había tomado en cuenta, y no fue hasta después de mi larga búsqueda, y lo que al final descubrí de aquel oscuro pasado, que me di cuenta del significado de esa plegaria.

* * *

**¡Segundo capitulo! Bueno, solo un comentario, lo que esta en otro idioma, obviamente esta en rumano, omito la traducción pues creo explique un poco de ese dialogo en la misma descripción, pero si alguien quiere la traducción al español, solo déjenme un review dejándome su correo y responderé con gusto. Solo una cosa más, todo eso lo traduje con un traductor de Internet muy rudimentario, y algunas palabras no me aparecieron por lo que tuve que modificar de cierta forma el texto, por ahí si alguien sabe hablar rumano…**** esperé muchas faltas de ortografía.**

**Sin má****s, ustedes díganme que piensan de este segundo capitulo y como voy llevando la trama, saben que me gusta que se expresen de forma sincera y si así lo desean, corregirme o sugerirme en lo que sea necesario, así como también acepto consejos o ideas, por supuesto criticas constructivas.**

**Y una cosa mas, este fic no es HagixSaya, toda la historia se centrara en la experiencia y búsqueda de Hagi, así que no habrá romance… quizás… un poco de lemmon, pero MUY poco, además de que aun lo estoy pensando seriamente, ¡Así que no se ilusionen! Además, el lemmon y sus derivados no es algo que considere necesario en un fanfic, y mucho menos algo que realmente me interese leer o escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo este nuevo capitulo.**

**(El titulo significa: "Tierra maldita")**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Anxietate

**Anxietate**

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que la última frase de aquel gitano no me había perturbado.

En realidad, me había provocado un hoyo en el estomago, muy molesto, y que no sabia exactamente que significaba… quería pensar –y era lo mas conveniente- que quizás eran los nervios del viaje, tratar de volver a mis raíces… después de todo, hacia demasiado tiempo de eso, de mis primeros años como un gitano malcriado que viajaba de aquí para allá por Europa, de los supuestos hechizos y males de ojos, de las ferias… es mas, hacia demasiado tiempo que me había acostumbrado a la perfección de Francia como para volver a mi caótica tierra natal. Hace demasiado… y supuse que, después de tanto, una cosa así puede provocar ansiedad en cualquier persona… ir a una tierra de ladrones y fantasmas.

¿Pero en alguien como yo? Provocar eso era para mí… era como el fin del mundo. Algo muy poco usual, se podía considerar una_ anomalía._ Claro, si ser un quiróptero no lo era.

Demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo –el cual ahora me parecía increíblemente corto desde mi muerte y mi renacimiento- ¿Qué hacia falta por vivir? ¿Convertirme en hombre lobo? Y me sentí como un niño que se cree adulto y dice que ya lo ha vivido todo. Al final de cuentas, yo morí a los veintitrés años y prácticamente no sabia nada de la vida.

Mucha ansiedad, no podía mentir que esos pensamientos eran producto de ello. Debo decir que mi temperamento es bastante flemático, como para que parezca normal que haya un principio de incertidumbre sobre mí, y vuelvo al mismo punto.

De pronto me sentí arrepentido de haber salido de la mansión, de haber pensado en aquella descabellada idea de volver a Rumania y encontrarme a mi mismo…

Si así se le podía llamar.

-_Deja de lloriquear_- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz –_Es muy fácil huir de las cosas, ¿Verdad Hagi? Incluso huyendo de Saya_- y ese, había sido un golpe bajo, pensé escuchando a mi querido subconsciente. No era muy usual escucharlo por ahí, pero siempre que se aparecía, no podía dejar de tener la impresión de que… se escuchaba como mi padre.

_-¡Deja de lloriquear Hagi!- _ese, era mi padre. Parecía que mis recuerdos estaban tomando frescura. Era mi padre pero no podía recordar su nombre, y mi subconsciente se encargaba de recordarme sin pudor alguno mis memorias vagas de la niñez, aprovechándose de la situación, dando información a la mitad y pequeños fragmentos de una vida que apenas me atrevo a recordar.

Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, solo que, el hecho de volver a la mansión, con el Escudo Rojo, bajo su constante vigilancia y la indefinida espera del despertar de Saya no era muy… vigoroso que digamos. No era que estuviera huyendo de Saya, pensé como si estuviera gritando, a ver si alcanzaba a escucharme mi subconsciente. Pero ahora, no sabía que era mejor. Quizás lo mejor era darle gusto a mi molesta conciencia y huir.

Torcí un poco la boca mientras caminaba por la calle con paso vacilante, perdido en pensamientos que ni yo podía entender, algo que en realidad, era algo muy común en ese tiempo. Sí, En aquellos tiempos nadie se me quedaba viendo… en aquellos tiempos la gente era extraña. Yo encajaba con ellos, en todos los sentidos, con la única excepción de que todos los demás, eran humanos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en un sin fin de incoherencias, ¿Y para que fingir demencia? Seguiría haciéndolo. Definitivamente no debí acercarme a esos gitanos, pero después de aquel comentario interno no pude evitar mirar al cielo, como buscando ayuda divina. Me arrepentí de una forma ilógica de ello, y un sentimiento de culpa me invadió, como si… rechazara a los que –tenia que aceptarlo- eran de mi misma "raza", por así decirlo.

Definitivamente no éramos los más queridos por la sociedad, eso era un hecho. Aun podía recordar como Joel llegaba a regañar en algunas ocasiones a Saya, incluso, a veces decía _"que no estuviera haciendo gitanerías"_… y que no provocara los problemas que a ella le encanta comenzar.

Supuse que algo de mi se le había pegado.

Y de pronto, me encontré preguntando otra incoherencia, que pensándolo bien, no sonaba tan carente de elocuencia, mientras me detenía de golpe en medio de la multitud, pude darme cuenta de la expresión de confusión que se apodero de mi rostro.

Si por obvias razones Joel no aceptaba ni veía bien a los gitanos, entonces… ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí…? El hijo de una familia gitana para ser el futuro novio de Saya.

Las ideas de Joel eran contradictorias, cabe destacar que hasta ahora, no me había puesto a pensarlo con la atención que se debía.

Y aquí venia el mar de dudas…

¿Por qué razón habían comprado a un niño que era gitano, habiendo tantos otros niños?

Esa pregunta por ahora no tenia respuesta.

¿Y por qué me habían elegido a mí?

Eso era aun más difícil de responder.

Y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que habían ido por mi desde Francia, hasta Rumania… era algo realmente extraño, ¿No?

Pudieron haber buscado la compra de niños en algún sitio más cercano, incluso pudo haber sido el hijo de algún sirviente, o comprometerla con el hijo de algún aristócrata… aunque también estaba el hecho de que yo, también era el novio de Diva. Pero aun así me habían ido a buscar hasta Rumania –que no estaba tan cerca de Francia-… como si hubieran tenido predeterminado, quien seria el novio de Saya.

_**Predeterminado.**_

No era una palabra que trascendiera demasiado en mis dudas actuales, más bien, la principal incógnita era… ¿Por qué? otra pregunta, la principal… _sin respuesta_.

Saber de primera mano no era posible con Joel muerto, Amshel mucho menos, y ni siquiera pensar en el Diario de Joel, que por cierto, había quedado en manos de el Escudo Rojo, el cual yo había abandonado recientemente.

La verdad es que no tenia contactos, y tendría que buscar mis propias respuestas con mis propios métodos y arreglármelas solo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tendría que hacer ese viaje a Rumania… esa tierra maldita, ¿No?

Que tontería, los monstruos _no existen_.

Bueno… pensándolo bien, yo era el menos indicado para decir eso.

Suspire cansado de pensar en cosas que por el momento, no me estaban llevando a ningún lugar y solo estaban provocando en mi cabeza una serie de redes enmarañadas que nadie seria capaz de desenredar en esos momentos y encima, eran aturdidas por supersticiones de lugares lejanos y oscuros.

Mi caminar no se vio aturdido por nadie por un largo rato, mientras mis ojos observaban el paulatino atardecer, para dar pie a la noche. De alguna extraña manera, en la noche, me sentía seguro. En la oscuridad me sentía a salvo. Cómodo… y muy solo, pero a salvo. La soledad pasaba a un segundo plano, y me atrevo a decir que la disfrutaba, y aun lo hago.

Hace unos cuantos meses no importaba si era de día, o de noche, en realidad no me importaba ninguna otra cosa mas que ella y su despertar. Mi mente no estaba ocupada pensando y formulando preguntas sin respuestas próximas. De pronto me sentía como un pequeño niño que tenía miedo de volver a casa.

Necesitaba a Saya.

_Desesperadamente._

_

* * *

_**¡Tercer capitulo! Estoy tan feliz, nunca había estado actualizando a tiempo. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, hubo personas que me preguntaron si este fic seria un crossover, creo que se imaginaban que seria con el anime de He****llsing. No es un crossover, Alucard no va a salir aquí ni nada.**

**También me preguntaron si saldría la**** leyenda de Drácula. En parte sí, pero solo la leyenda, y eso será una parte muy importante para el fic, pero no habrá vampiros reales mas que Hagi y algún que otro quiróptero, además de que vendrá un personaje de Blood+ que aparecerá de sorpresa.**

**Pero en si, lo que usare de la leyenda solo será el personaje histórico, ósea Vlad Tepes, o Vlad el Empalador, como quieran llamarlo. No saldrá el "verdadero" Drácula. Pero no puedo dar mas detalles, solo que enlazare la leyenda de Vlad con la mi teoría de los origines de Hagi. Por cierto, los capítulos serán cortos, como de tres o cuatro hojas. He decidido hacerlo así porque me resulta mas cómodo y siento que se acomoda mejor con la narración en primera persona, además de que la historia ya la tengo muy avanzada y ya he escrito hasta el capitulo 16.**

**Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, aunque sean poquitos, me pone feliz que alguien lea esta disparatada historia mía, pero creo que tengo que agradecer más a mi madre, si no fuera por ella, mucho de esta teoría de los orígenes de Hagi no habría sido desarrollada. Sí, a mi madre también le gusta Blood Plus, aunque no le cae bien Hagi, dice que es muy oscuro y que no tiene luz y que además tiene cara de muerto. Hahaha ay, ¿Qué haría sin mi madre?**

**Bueno, eso no tiene importancia. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo capitulo.**

**(El titulo significa: "El Ansia")**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	4. De Ultimele Monede

**De Ultimele Monede**

No era tiempo de lloriqueos.

No era tiempo para lamentarme por la ausencia de Saya. De hecho, ya me había dado bastante tiempo para lamentarme los últimos dos años, desde que comenzara el inicio de su primer sueño. Ya me había acongojado lo suficiente por la soledad y atormentarme a mi mismo, así que era hora de mostrar algo de fortaleza.

_Si aun me quedaba…_

La noche ya había caído sobre mí, pensé sin darme cuenta de la oscuridad, percatándome solamente porque comenzaba a sentirme salvo. Si, en la oscuridad me sentía a salvo.

Ya no era extraño no tener sueño, y las calles estaban completamente desiertas. Los habitantes dormían... menos yo. Entre mis pasos ahora increíblemente seguros bajo los adoquines del piso, sentí como si caminara por una ciudad fantasma… pero lo podía oír todo.

Escuchaba las palabras y conversaciones de los pobres que padecían insomnio, a lo lejos. Los ladridos nocturnos de los perros, el caminar nervioso de las ratas que salían de entre la basura y los agujeros de las paredes. Sentía con intensidad el frió húmedo del lugar. Podía sentir el otoño, como si yo lo estuviera creando. Como si fuera Dios.

Desde que me había convertido en un caballero, mis sentidos se intensificaron de un modo inimaginable, y claramente, inhumano, y si, me costo algo de trabajo acostúmbrame a ello.

Poder oler con intensidad desde la peste de la basura y el pútrido olor a pescado, hasta el dulce aroma a vainilla del cabello de Saya, y pensé que, por alguna razón, aquellos primerizos obstáculos serian nuevamente un problema pero… hubo un consuelo en mi, y eso era porque, no se como, pero podía sentir a Saya, oler su fragancia, aun intacta incluso después de dos años encerrada en ese capullo, como si se tratara de una momia.

Era como si estuviera a un lado de mí. Incluso podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, como si estuviera en mi propio pecho. La pesadez de su largo sueño, y de pronto me encontré sonriendo, como no lo había hecho desde hace tanto tiempo.

Quizás la espera no tenia que ser tan amarga como yo imaginaba, además de que tengo la tendencia de exagerar un poco las cosas de una forma un poco… trágica, pero por supuesto que discreta… quien sabe, Saya dice que es lógico que sea así porque según ella soy un artista. Y los artistas viven atormentados. O más bien, _sobreviven atormentados_.

Pero, era placentero caminar por las calles solitarias. Sin molestias, solo con los latidos de su corazón. El violonchelo en ese momento realmente era innecesario, además, quería descansar de el, por alguna razón, las yemas de mis dedos dolían como las primeras veces en que practicaba con el instrumento.

Caminar siempre había sido un calmante para mi, ir de un lugar a otro.

Creo recordar que mi madre decía que era normal eso, porque los gitanos así son, caminan de un lugar a otro. Tal vez por eso me sentí tan mal cuando llegue al Zoológico. Mi madre decía que las paredes lastimaban a los gitanos.

Creo que esas borrosas palabras me estaban sirviendo mucho en esos momentos de reciente ansiedad y aturde, y de preguntas aparentemente sin sentido con respuestas que no existían.

Me sentí como un tonto. Me sentí como un niño que buscaba protección en los brazos de su madre en una noche de tormenta. Pero ya no podía darme el lujo de sentirme como un niño, ahora era un hombre y tenia que pensar como tal. Además, ya no tenía una madre. Deje de tenerla el día que me vendió.

De pronto algo me saco de mis pensamientos, y escuche el sonido de una música conocida; de una música que tiempo atrás yo tocaba en largos viajes y cortas estadías, y por simple curiosidad, y además porque no tenia nada mas que hacer, decidí caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

No fue una gran sorpresa al toparme con el mismo grupo de gitanos con el cual había hablado esa mañana, acompañados de otros mas, los cuales se encontraban tocando diferentes instrumentos… la verdad, se veían felices incluso cuando en el sombrero apenas yacían unas pocas monedas, lo cual resulto contraproducente para mi.

No podía seguir haciéndome el tonto, eso de alguna forma me recordado el porque de mi pequeña travesía.

Esa seria mi última noche en Paris.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se. Parece un capitulo de relleno, pero es**** que cuando trate de juntarlo con el capitulo tres, quedo demasiado largo, y en general la extensión de los capítulos de este fic no pasaran de los cuatro, y si los juntaba llegaba como a cinco, casi seis.**

**Pero bueno, al menos sirve un poco para narrar lo que Hagi siente antes de irse de Paris, y espero no me haya salido muy insípido.**

**Por cierto, algunas personas me habían preguntado si este seria un crossover con Hellsing, como ya saben, no es así, pero como algunos se quedaron con las ganas, les recomiendo que lean **_**"Misterios"**_** de **_**Raphael Van Halen.**_** Un crossover de Blood Plus y Hellsing. Tiene una excelente narración (que por cierto envidio) y una muy buena temática, aunque se haya quedado en el capitulo numero tres :( y parece que el autor no tiene intenciones de seguirla, pero bueno, aunque este descontinuada la recomiendo. Esta en la página numero 4 del fandom de Blood.**

**Y también quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de estos escasos tres capítulos; a Darisu-chan, Flyjunior15, Darkpat, Alessandra Cintrell, Fernanda, Miluka y kkrotto, espero no me haya faltado nadie.  
**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo capitulo y espero les haya gustado.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	5. Omul din Spatele Bestie

**Omul din Spatele B****estie**

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que salí de Paris para seguir las indicaciones del camino que me habían dado los gitanos. Por supuesto, estaba haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias de no acercarme o si quiera tratar de ir a Rumania. Un par de supersticiones no me impedirían cumplir mi objetivo… aunque tuviera que ir el maldito camino andando, porque, usar mis alas no era opción, además todavía no sabia volar.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Estrasburgo, debo decir que sentí un raro alivio al encontrarme ahí. Había sido un largo viaje desde Paris hasta ese lugar, apenas, tratando de usar lo menos posible mis poderes de quiróptero, mucho menos, mis alas, y prácticamente, me sentía como un humano. Si no era muy necesario, fingiría no tener alas para conservar un poco mas intacto, aquel extraño, y a la vez, estúpido sentimiento de restos de mi humanidad perdida en una denominación llamada "caballero"… además de que solo había usado mis alas una vez, y solo porque en aquellos momentos no tenia idea de cómo medir mi nueva fuerza sobrenatural, como un adolescente que toma su primera cerveza y regresa ebrio de alcohol a su casa con el amanecer cercano, solo que, a diferencia de eso, yo regresaba embriagado en sangre ajena.

No, ¿mis poderes? Los reprimiría como el más vergonzoso pecado. No los enseñaría nuevamente, no después de ver el rostro de Saya… o que su rostro, la mirada con la cual me observaba, aterrorizada de mi bestialidad con esos humanos.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el Quai des Ponts-Couverts como si nada en el mundo pudiese perturbarme, cuando me detuve en seco… recordando _eso_.

* * *

_Aun __no sabíamos absolutamente nada, a ciencia cierta, de lo que había sucedido en el Zoológico, solo sabíamos que ya no teníamos hogar ni techo donde refugiarnos, y lo único verdadero y real que nos quedaba a Saya y a mi, eran los secretos que nos había revelado Joel momentos antes de morir._

_Secretos sobre Saya, sobre su hermana… Diva__, como ella la había nombrado… secretos sobre unos seres denominados quirópteros y vampiros, como los de las leyendas y las historias de terror, que yo creía hasta ese momento, inexistentes y ficticias, pero las jugarretas y las rabietas infantiles y caprichosas del destino siempre cambian de humor y se desquitan con sus pequeñas victimas, con sus pequeñas marionetas, con sus piezas, los peones, los alfiles, los caballos y demás, en su monumental tablero que ajedrez._

_Secretos… Secretos sobre nosotros. Secretos que todavía no sabíamos como manejar, que ambos queríamos pensar, que eran mentiras o delirios de agonía de Joel. Pero no, todo era real, lo sentía en mí, en mi renacimiento como monstruo. _

_Había__ pasado no más de una hora y media desde que subiéramos al carruaje, el cual yo manejaba, puesto que todos los sirvientes habían muerto en el incendio a manos de Diva, quemados o asesinados… ja, como les explicarían a sus almas en el cielo, el purgatorio y en el infierno, que una vampiresa les había drenado la sangre?_

_Me daba cuenta mientras manejaba a los caballos, que sus almas vagarían en pena en los restos de la que antes, fuera la majestuosa mansión del Zoológico. Y todo porque murieron creyendo que todo había sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que pronto despertarían, y buscaran por el resto de la eternidad su cuerpo dormido, sin creer aun, que los vampiros existen._

_Atravesábamos__ con algo de dificultad los bosques que rodeaban el territorio del Zoológico. Teníamos pensado llegar a Paris. ¿Para que? No lo sabíamos, solo queríamos alejarnos del lo que quedaba del Zoológico._

_Una nueva ci__udad, que no conocíamos, era seguro que nos daría la oportunidad de pensar con calma en lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante con esos secretos y la nueva verdad de nuestras identidades._

_Es increíble como la suerte puede poner las cosas en nuestra contra de una forma tan descarada y tratar de comerse al rey con la jugarreta más sucia y la trampa más vulgar._

_No tarde en escuchar los gritos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, al igual que pude ver las antorchas encendidas, y sin duda, las armas que ellos portaban con decisión asesina._

_Tuve que detenerme en seco cuando vi claramente el tumulto de gente, entre aldeanos y policías, con pistolas y antorchas en las manos, y esos rostros enfurecidos y a la vez, temerosos. Como si estuvieran en una caza de brujas. Eso sonaba surrealista y primitivo en pleno siglo XIX._

_No tuve tiempo de advertir a Saya cuando __esta abrió la puerta del carruaje, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y porque nos habíamos detenido tan de repente, pero en cuanto salio, la muchedumbre la miro atónito, y comenzaron a gritar encolerizados. _

_Era una serie de coros que gritaban, "¡Monstruo! ¡Bruja! ¡Hija del Diablo!", y en medio de eso, corrieron hacia nosotros en cuestión de segundos. La verdad, es que estaba impactado. No pude reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta de que muchos de ellos habían tomado a Saya a la fuerza mientras la alejaban y se preparaban para dispararme. _

_Vi__ como comenzaban a amarrarla, apenas escuchaba sus gritos cuando un segundo después uno de ellos me disparo y la bala impacto directo contra mi pecho._

_Sentí__ el dolor, sentí como caía al suelo y sentía la sangre escapar de mi cuerpo, pensé que moriría –de nuevo- cuando note, que el dolor desaparecía como por arte de magia, y la herida sangrante cerraba enseguida. Me levante confundido por esa nueva reacción de mi cuerpo, inhumana y sobrenatural, frente a la mirada expectante del hombre que me había disparado, el cual gritaba que yo también era un monstruo a los demás hombres y que también me atacaran. _

_Cuando note que otros comenzaban a prepararse para arremeterme a balazos, escuche de nuevo los gritos aterrorizados de Saya, y una furia animal se apodero de mi, sin control alguno, sin razon alguna, y entonces me pregunte; "¿Señor, entre tus garantías de cielos eternos y paraísos divinos, como avalas la cordura en este infierno terrenal?"_

_Cruce la brecha entre lo sano, y lo completamente enfermo._

_Solo sentí la fuerza increíble de mi cuerpo abalanzarse contra sus captores. Sentí unas nuevas manos, grandes y filosas, como las garras de una bestia demoníaca, atravesar con ira irreal sus frágiles cuerpos. Podía ver como mis desconocidas manos destripaban sin compasión a muchos de ellos. Sus cuerpos caían despedazados y sin vida al suelo, algunos, convulsionándose de dolor. Sentía salpicar en mi cara la sangre tibia, que saltaba como un juego de verano cuando mis garras destrozaban sus cuellos y yugulares. Veía la carne abrirse a su interior, como se abre una flor, frente a mis ojos. Todo un espectáculo de la naturaleza._

_No supe exactamente en que momento __sentí como mi espalda parecía romperse, con un profundo y profano dolor, y aprecié un nuevo peso sobre mí. Escuche la ropa rasgarse detrás de mí. Sentí una fuerza electrizante recorrerme de una forma mas placentera que cualquier otra sensación existente, algo mucho mas excitante y deleitable que el amor o el sexo._

_Esa sensación me obligo a detenerme unos segundos, aspirando el ambiente plagado de gritos y algunos gemidos de ultima agonía, mientras sentía mis manos bañadas en rojo y mi corazón acelerado. Note como unos cuantos hombres habían soltado sus ramas y echado a correr tratando de huir de mí. Los hubiera dejado si no fuera por esa sensación y preferí echarle la culpa a eso, cuando prácticamente volé hacia ellos sin darles tiempo de saber que sucedía._

_Arranque sus miembros__ sin piedad y sin razón, y detrás de cada amputación, escuchaba sus gritos de sufrimiento, para luego asesinarlos de la forma que me naciera en ese momento. _

_A unos cuantos, les arranque la cabeza de cuajo. A otros, simplemente les atravesé el pecho o les arranque las vísceras, y con algunos, me tome la libertad y el tiempo de tomar algunos palos de madera del carruaje, que en medio del escándalo se había destruido, y los clave en sus cuerpos lentamente, lo suficientemente lento para escuchar sus chillidos de agoní,a y dejar que la madera transmitiera a mis manos la sensación de ir atravesando el interior de sus cuerpos, entre las vísceras y los huesos, entre la sangre y la carne, hasta finalmente, llevar la punta de la estaca a su boca y hacerlos callar hasta que murieran en su humillante tumba, porque sus chillidos ya me habían fastidiado._

_Dios… eso era lo que mas me había gustado…_

_Solo quedaba uno en __mis manos, al cual ya le había arrancado un brazo, y vociferaba que no le hiciera nada y que no lo matara, que tuviera piedad… pero había olvidado que era eso. Respire entrecortadamente y sonreí como nunca antes, con una sonrisa tremendamente perversa y maligna, como la de Diablo. Se horrorizo al ver como crecían en mi boca unos colmillos descomunales y monstruosos, y entonces, con mi boca arranque de cuajo la cabeza que voló por los aires. _

_Suspire cansado y confundido de lo que acaba de hacer, e incline mi cuerpo culpable. De pronto ese nuevo peso que me había resultado tan placentero momentos antes, me obligo a encorvarme, como un peso terriblemente odioso sobre mí. Eran mis alas lo que me pesaban._

_-Hagi…-_

_Esa… era la voz de Saya._

_¿Qué hice?_

_Escuche sus sollozos. _

_¿Qué había hecho?_

_Sentí__ mis alas extendidas, y las baje, como si quisiera esconderlas, sin saber como hacerlo. No quería que Saya me viera, pero aun así me digne a levantar la vista por un camino de sangre en el suelo que había llamado mi atención, y lo seguí con la vista, hasta que finalmente me tope con la tela rasgada, manchada de sangre, del vestido de Saya, y a su lado, estaba la ultima cabeza que había arrancado._

_¿Qué hice?_

_Seguí__ levantando la mirada hacia arriba, cuando vi el rostro de Saya. Sus manos ahogaban sus gritos de miedo. De su miedo hacia mí, de estar frente a un Hagi desconocido y cruel. Sus ojos me miraban como si fuera el más sanguinario monstruo. Me miraba horrorizada de correr con la misma suerte que mis victimas. Sus ojos eran dos orbes dilatadas de miedo en su más puro estado. _

_Mire a mí alrededor los restos desfigurados y los pedazos de carne tirados en el suelo. Las entrañas sanguinolentas formando charcos. El carruaje destruido. Las estacas con las que había atravesado los cuerpos de unos cuantos desafortunados. El pequeño infierno que se alzaba ante mis ojos, hecho con mis propias manos._

_Eso es lo que había hecho._

_Volví__ a mirar a Saya, ahora ella lloraba, y trate de acercármele, como recuperando la razón, como si de pronto un ente maligno hubiera salido de mi cuerpo pero..._

_-¡No! ¡No te me acerques!-_

_

* * *

_Apenas respire.

No me gustaba recordar instantes como esos. Sin duda había sido el peor y el mejor momento de mi vida. Jamás me había sentido tan culpable y tan avergonzado como en ese día, pero jamás me había sentido tan liberado como aquella vez. Nunca había pensado que llegaría a convertirme en una abominación como esa. Jamás creí perder todo lo humano que me quedaba, con mis propias manos.

Aun me sentía terriblemente culpable por eso. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era un tonto, porque mucho tiempo atrás Saya había entendido el porque de mis acciones y ni siquiera había aceptado mi perdón, alegando que no era necesario, pero yo tuve que pedírselo y prácticamente implorarlo como si de Dios se tratara, y al final, me había perdonado. Es mas, estaba casi seguro de que ni siquiera recordaba claramente ese día como yo lo hacia.

Pero la culpabilidad no es un peso que se quite con unas cuantas palabras de indulgencia.

Aun no entendía porque me había comportado así. Hubiera sido simplemente mas fácil matarlos, pero no, yo los había torturado hasta su muerte. Los había destazado y los había empalado en un vergonzoso y humillante carnaval de sangre para sus funerales.

No podía olvidarme de esa sensación electrizante. Era como estar vivo. Vivo como nunca. Tengo que aceptar que esa emoción había sido completamente satisfactoria, como ninguna otra cosa que pudiera existir… y sabia que si había una segunda oportunidad de volver a experimentarla, la tomaría sin dudar, y probablemente, sin importar las consecuencias o lo que eso costara.

Sabia perfectamente que tendría que repetir aquella "heroica hazaña" haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez, pero lo que no entendía era… ¿Por qué?

Y con eso me refiero al "por que" de querer volver a hacer lo mismo, no precisamente porque fuera estrictamente necesario repetirlo. No lo entendía y probablemente no lo haría por ahora, el porque tenia que ser… **matando.**

Me declaro culpable, tengo que admitir, que me gusta matar, ya sea matar quirópteros… o humanos… la cosa es igual, pero, aun así, siempre trato de controlarme ya que realmente el sentimiento de culpa es abrumador, y yo no soy tan fuerte ni tengo la dura conciencia de un asesino digno. Mientras mas placer siento, mas culpa se presenta después, y a veces pienso que esto, no estaría pasando si Saya estuviera aquí conmigo.

Pero no lo estaba, y por ahora por mucho que quisiera volver a sentirme así, tenia que abstenerme de ello.

¿Por qué me gusta matar? ¿Por qué de pronto me daba cuenta de ello? ¿Por qué torturar?

¿Será porque soy un quiróptero? ¿O será que me estoy volviendo loco?

Pero Saya no es como yo.

Sentía que era algo normal, algo demasiado común en mí, aunque no lo pareciera, pero por más que trataba de pensar e incluso convencerme de mi mismo de que quizás yo estaba loco, simplemente sentía que el sentimiento y el placer de matar era parte de mí y no de una locura de mi cabeza.

Sentía como si… estuviera dentro de mí. En mi alma, en mi sangre, no lo se, no estoy seguro, solo se que… es algo que esta dentro de mi desde el día que nací, y que probablemente, esta desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Quizás en Rumania encuentre la respuesta.

Tal vez… mi padre o mis antepasados habían sido unas bestias, y si así era, me sentiría en toda la libertad de echarles la culpa de esa maldición, y entonces, repetiría mis viles acciones, con libertad y sin razón, sin rogar perdón.

* * *

**Anda, ya saque al fin el lado oscuro de Hagi. Siempre he querido ponerlo como una bestia sanguinaria, y en capítulos mucho mas adelantados, sabrán el porque Hagi siente que la sed de matar esta en su sangre… uf, ya verán lo que tengo preparado, aunque creo que algunos ya lo pueden suponer, aun así lo dejare como sorpresa.**

**Creo que debí poner la parte de la matanza un poco mas sanguinaria, pero aun así me gusto, y creo que repetí mucho la palabra "sentía" pero no encontré alguna otra palabra con la cual expresar a Hagi.**

**Y Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews capitulo tras capitulo.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	6. Întrebare de Credinţă

**Întrebare de Credinţă**

Cuando recupere la completa conciencia después de los recuerdos de ese día y después de mi reciente faceta aceptada de asesino instintivo, parado en medio del Quai des Ponts-Couverts, me di cuenta de que la tarde se veía exactamente igual a _esa_ tarde.

Al crepúsculo en la que perdí mi humanidad para siempre.

El cielo, teñido de un rosa poco usual, aunque común por esas épocas del año –otoñales- con las líneas dispersas de nubes que se tornan anaranjadas, coloreadas por los últimos rayos del sol que forman un reflejo pastel que aun la ciencia no es capaz de explicar… se ve igual a _ese_ ocaso, y la ligera brisa, con un poco de húmeda propia de la mitad del otoño, se deja sentir, mientras el sol desciende lentamente para dejar a sus anchas a la noche y a la luna.

Lo único que faltaba, era la mirada horrorizada de Saya y el coro de gritos agonizantes para que fuera igual a aquella puesta de sol.

¡Y yo que pensé que nuevos aires me harían bien!

Un asesino o no, sigo siendo igual de ingenuo que hace quince años, pensando que nuevos aires pueden hacerme olvidar aquel día.

_¡Ja!... Hagi, sigues siendo un niño._

En todo caso, tendría que dejar Francia y pronto, para tomar nuevos aires. Ahí era común ver atardeceres como esos durante el otoño. Un lugar más lúgubre y solitario era perfecto para mí. Un lugar que siempre estuviera plagado de frío y nubes espesas en el cielo, ya fuera invierno o verano, era el lugar ideal para alguien como yo.

Después de todo no quería compañía de personas desconocidas a mi alrededor, no quería compañía que no fuera Saya, y un lugar plagado de bichos raros y ladrones como lo era Rumania y sus países vecinos, era perfecto; sin embargo, esa necesidad de tener a Saya a mi lado, mas a allá de cualquier sentimiento de cariño y amor hacia ella, me hacia sospechar que tenia una obsesión enfermiza con ella. Quizás una obsesión tan fuerte como la de llegar a Rumania tan pronto como fuera posible, aunque en realidad no tenia prisa y no estuviera haciendo mucho por llegar rápidamente, así que, descarte la opción de estar obsesionado.

Pero por ahora no sabía si salir de Estrasburgo esa noche o a la mañana siguiente, pensé mientras observaba a la gente caminar a un lado mío, mientras, cada vez disminuía mas la luz, conforme anochecía, y mientras, yo parado ahí como tonto mirando el atardecer y sus mares de recuerdos y tardíos instintos.

Total, mientras me decidía, comencé a caminar de nuevo, con la vista fija en la Catedral de Notre-Dame de Estrasburgo. Quizás la visite esta noche, después de todo, también puedo darme una vuelta por el mundo que no conozco y ver uno que otro monumento histórico de cada ciudad a la que pueda llegar. No perdía nada. Si bien tenia un amplio conocimiento general gracias a los libros que devoraba en el Zoológico, no me servia de nada si no sabia nada del mundo real.

Me dirigí sin quitar la mirada de encima del enorme edificio, y al llegar, me pare en medio del lugar desierto; no había ni un alma, y me quede admirando detenidamente los detalles de arquitectura gótica que adornaban la catedral. En cierta forma se parecía a la Catedral de Notre-Dame de Paris, aunque en realidad no me había pasado por la cabeza en visitarla por dentro y solo le había echado un vistazo a la fachada, pero, al mismo tiempo, el ambiente de esta era diferente. Esta iglesia era más…

No me hagan caso, solo es un comentario sin sentido ni retórica.

Mientras observaba, me arrepentí de no haber visitado aunque fuera unos instantes la Catedral de Notre-Dame de Paris, o la torre Eiffel, ya que prácticamente salí huyendo de Paris, en parte, porque probablemente todo el Escudo Rojo estaba buscándome por el país y probablemente también en esa ciudad y quería evitarme la pena de encontrármelos, además de que, aunque me costra aceptarlo, quería alejarme de los gitanos con los que me había topado mas de una vez, y últimamente, Paris se estaba llenando de ellos.

Hablaba como si los odiara.

Era estúpido querer alejarme de ellos, ya que me encontraría con más de uno durante mi camino –puesto que seguía la ruta que usaban los gitanos para llegar a Paris- y seguro Rumania estaría lleno de ellos, era una tierra de gitanos, y después de todo, yo también lo era y daba la casualidad de que mis orígenes son provenientes de ese lugar.

Es tonto, infantil y totalmente ridículo el querer huir de uno mismo.

Era como querer huir de mi propia sombra, y precisamente por esa razón, quería llegar a "reencontrarme". Tal vez así podría perder mi sombra entre las sombras, y de paso, perderme a mi mismo a ver si podía olvidarme un instante de mis responsabilidades obligadas, e incluso, poderme olvidar un momento de Saya.

Pero cuando entré a la enorme iglesia, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que encontraría ahí. En cuanto abrí una de las enormes puertas y puse los pies dentro, pude escuchar en la magnitud del vació como resonaba con fuerza el eco de mis pasos. Seguí caminando por un enorme espacio, observando hacia todo lados lentamente, como si estuviera en un magnifico museo religioso y absurdo. Falso, irónico.

Mire los enormes candelabros que guardaban las velas recién encendidas, con la cera que apenas se deshace, formando retorcidas lágrimas color crema a lo largo del cuerpo de la misma que arde. Escuche también lo que parecía un susurro suave e imaginario, como un rezo, una oración incompleta y silenciosa. Estaba completamente solo, o al menos, no había fieles en esos momentos. Seguí caminando y llegue hasta la gigantesca sala donde supuse se llevaba a cabo la misa.

La verdad, es que los vitrales que había en lo alto de las paredes eran hermosos. Los colores de luz que se reflejaban en el piso y el aire era algo casi mágico, aunque todos, con temas católicos, claro. Estaba en una iglesia, que mas podía esperar?

Deje de lado esas tonterías y seguí caminando, observando los detalles tallados en madera de los bancos para los fieles, y luego, me fui acercando –aunque aun estaba muy lejana- hacia la enorme cruz donde aparecía un Cristo desfallecido y clavado en ella, con una cara de Santo sufrido que me obligo a sacar una mueca de asco.

_Dio__s, dime si no soy un vil hereje._

Seguí caminando, mientras escuchaba el eco de mis pasos acompañado del tranquilizante susurro de aquella oración incompleta y perdida en el aire. Tal vez se trataba de un espíritu errante y cansado, que aun dentro de su muerte sigue fiel a su Dios.

De pronto me detuve mientras observaba la cruz, o más bien, mientras observaba los detalles de la sangre por debajo de la corona de espinas que portaba el pobre hombre crucificado. La sangre que salía de las palmas de sus manos clavadas. La sangre de sus pies clavados a la madera. La sangre que escurría por su costado cercenado.

Refunfuñe ¿Por qué había entrado ahí? En realidad, yo diría, que para perder el tiempo.

La verdad era que jamás me había interesado por la religión y mucho menos la catolica, mucho menos practicarla, y lo que sabía era gracias a la educación en el Zoológico. Realmente, jamás me había interesado creer en Él, y mientras vivía en el Zoológico, yo solo fingía para evitarme problemas, después de todo, había sido educado con otro tipo de fantasías místicas y gitanas.

De pronto hice una mueca. ¿Cómo era que podía recordar eso?

No me preguntes el porque, simplemente sentía, en parte, rencor hacia Él, nada que ver con mi antigua educación.

Pero mi rencor hacia el no desaparecía. El pensar cómo había permitido ver a Saya sufrir de esa forma, desde el incidente en el Zoológico. Rencor por haberla alejado de mí, en un sueño que, no sabia si realmente despertaría de el, hacerme vivir esa angustia que nadie entendía tan bien como yo.

Cómo había permitido que me vendiera siendo apenas un niño, y cómo había permitido que mis primeros años estuvieran llenos de hambre y miseria, para luego darme felicidad por unos cuantos años, y después arrebatármela al momento de renacer.

El desgraciado me había hecho nacer en el infierno, para después mandarme al cielo y después expulsarme al purgatorio. Después de todo estoy muerto. Ya morí una vez, esto, a esto que soy yo, no se le puede llamar vida, solo un renacimiento patético e infame, sin alma. Esto es el purgatorio.

Pero claro, somos quirópteros. Saya y yo somos quirópteros, monstruos, vampiros, como quieras llamarlo, bastardo. No somos hijos tuyos, somos hijos de abominaciones, del Diablo, de demonios, como dicen los supersticiosos.

Él había permitido que me convirtiera en un monstruo. ¿Ahora tienes pretexto para abandonarme en el purgatorio, maldito bastardo? Mereces que te crucifiquen mil veces más hasta que te canses y maldigas a tu propio padre, y te manden a arder en el infierno.

Si, le guardaba rencor. Sentía que era una mentira, una vil y sucia mentira, y que en parte, Él también nos odiaba.

¿Qué pagaste por nuestros pecados? ¡No me hagas reír, que nadie te lo pidió!

-No eres tan piadoso como dicen- susurre en voz baja, observando el rostro ensangrentado, atormentado en dolor y piedad.

Que asco me das maldito.

-Así que su fe no esta en muy buenas condiciones- escuche una voz detrás de mí. Me sorprendió no darme cuenta antes de su presencia, pero ignorando eso mire hacia atrás, para encontrarme con un padre que me observaba a unos pasos de distancia, con rostro sereno, una altura promedio, un poco encorvado con la edad y unas crecientes canas en el escaso cabello. Unas cuantas arrugas rompían la piel de su pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

No respondí nada, más bien, solo podía preguntarme en donde había dejado olvidada mi famosa discreción que siempre me había caracterizado, ya que realmente era una tontería ir a la casa de Dios y blasfemar contra él. Bueno, tenía que agradecer que al menos no existiera ya la Santa Inquisición. Si yo hubiera nacido algunos años atrás, seguramente ya me habrían condenado a la hoguera y me hubieran quemado en leña verde, no sin antes dar un pequeño y educativo paseo por las cámaras de tortura, con sus instrumentos complejos de hierro y verdugos para "confesar" los pecados de sus traviesas brujas y sus atrevidos herejes.

-No te preocupes hijo mío, hoy en día muchos están confundidos con que pensar sobre el Señor- comento el padre desviando la mirada hacia la cruz, caminando hacia mi sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo a pesar de haberme escuchado blasfemar contra su… icono.

-¿Desde cuando no viene a la casa de Dios?- me pregunto, mientras que yo, no podía mas que exasperarme en silencio al escucharlo decir esa ultima palabra.

¿Casa de Dios? ¿Qué no el Reino de Dios esta en todos lados? Eso dice en algún lado de la Biblia, me parece. ¿¡Casa de Dios!? No son más que una enorme bola de despreciables mentirosos.

-No recuerdo- conteste ligeramente malhumorado.

-Algo muy grave le debió haber pasado para que olvidara su fe- trató de adivinar el padre.

No conteste. No iría por ahí diciendo mis penas pasadas y mis penas presentes, además, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Cree que puede ir por ahí tratando de adivinar mis motivos personales cuando jamás me ha visto antes y ni siquiera sabe mi nombre?

-Así que te rehúsas a hablar- dijo con una suave sonrisa, que en definitiva, no me convenció.

-No… jamás creí en Dios- deje claro, a ver así dejaba de molestar y al menos me ganaba una amonestación y me decía que me fuera de la "Casa de Dios" por hereje y reflexionara, o ya de pérdida, ganarme un ridículo sermón.

-Pero sí te sucedió algo- reitero él.

Bien, ahí va mi supuesta amonestación. Esta conversación me comienza a molestar.

Yo lo mire, mientras notaba como él, veía con interés el estuche de violonchelo que llevaba al hombro.

-No es usted de aquí, ¿Verdad?- pregunto el padre mirándome por primera vez a los ojos. Sus pupilas azules, me parecieron muy familiares… de donde? La verdad no supe en ese momento… pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que no me daban buena espina ese par de orbes azules. Me parecía haber visto esos ojos hace mucho tiempo, pero, no sabía donde, y no gastaría energías tratando de encontrarle respuesta a algo de tan poca importancia, cuando de seguro solo se trataba de algún pervertido que abusaba de niños. Otro lobo disfrazado de cordero. Que sorpresa…

-No. Vengo de Paris- conteste, y la verdad, no supe ni porque lo hice, cuando tenia la opción de simplemente quedarme callado.

-No parece estar yendo de viaje- comento observándome de pies a cabeza, y estuve a punto de decirle en la cara que, que le importaba mi vida, pero me abstuve con gran maestría. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás los días de niño rebelde, gitano y grosero, para convertirme en un educado sirviente, de algo me tenía que servir ese exigente adiestramiento.

-¿A donde se dirige?-

-A Rumania- conteste, cuando de pronto, note como el rostro del hombre cambiaba a uno… que no supe interpretar, solo sabia, que estaba algo asombrado y a la vez, atemorizado, pero no, no tan atemorizado, solo... interesado, a diferencia de las comunes reacciones de otras personas. Si, era más interés que temor.

De verdad no me daba buena espina.

-¿Es usted un viajero?- pregunto.

-No- dije tardando un poco en dar mi respuesta, aun tratando de descifrar su rostro que conservaba ese inusual interés, pero con un poco mas de esa mezcla de miedo, o asombro. Es igual. –Voy de visita- añadí a la escueta respuesta.

-¿Familiares?-

-Algo así-

-Me imaginaba que usted era originario de aquel país- confeso, y sabiendo que tenía más comentarios que hacerme de esa suposición, con la mirada le dije que procediera, o más bien, que me dijera como había llegado a esa conclusión. De pronto había capturado mi atención.

-Bueno, su acento es un poco diferente, y he conocido a muchos gitanos que tienen su mismo acento- dijo él, mientras que yo solo podía pensar en la palabra "gitanos", con un tremendo desdén.

–Pero tenga cuidado…- dijo de pronto, atrayendo aun más mi atención, como si se tratar de un gato al cual lo tientan con un ratón vivo, encerrado y asustado -Rumania, no es como Francia. Es una tierra desconocida e inhóspita… incluso para usted, _Hagi_- advirtió retirándose… con las mismas palabras que aquellos gitanos me habían dicho un par de días atrás.

Que tuviera cuidado, y que si era posible, que me abstuviera de acercarme a ese lugar.

Y ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué tanto odio a Rumania? No es más que otro palmo de tierra húmeda y fría en Europa del Este. Me queda claro que los franceses, los padres y ahora hasta los gitanos, se creen santos. ¡Vaya ironía!

Era perfecto, la segunda advertencia en apenas un par de días… algo me decía que nada iba bien, no se porque. No era posible recibir tantos avisos de advertencia en tan poco tiempo, pero aun así no me harían desistir, y mucho menos un padre.

Lo vi alejarse entre las columnas de la iglesia y sus candelabros, y sin más, decidí salir de la catedral. Mañana partiría hacia Alemania como me habían indicado. Era hora de tomar las cosas en serio y dejarme de tonterías de demonios y monstruos, de Dioses inexistentes y de mis confesiones de nuevo asesino. Dejarme de tonterías de herejía y tomar las cosas enserio. Ya no era un niño, tenia que comenzar a pensar con objetividad en las cosas que realmente debían interesarme.

Pero… Algo dentro de todo esto no me concuerda, y apenas me voy dando cuenta… ¿Cómo es que ese padre sabe mi nombre?

Es una lastima, ya se ha ido.

* * *

-Hagi… si supieras la sorpresa que te espera…- susurro el padre con voz grave, en su apariencia robada, observando salir al caballero por las enormes puertas de la catedral, mientras detrás de una columna, su apariencia inofensiva de padre desaparecía, para dejar paso a la de un hombre calculador y robusto, de barba y filosos ojos azules, con una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada fríamente en su rostro, divirtiéndose, pensando en la cara que pondría aquel niño que había comprado por una barra de pan hace tanto tiempo… cuando descubriera la verdad.

Oh, pobre niño abandonado y perdido en este enorme mundo.

Oh si, como se divertiría. No se perdería para nada ese espectáculo digno de la más dramática ópera, y digno de la obra literaria más tensa y llena de suspenso del siglo.

Padre e hijo juntos una vez más, después de siglos separados uno del otro, solo para que el pobre crío se diera cuenta de que estaba maldito, como solo ese despiadado hombre podía estarlo.

Y Hagi, era su viva imagen. Quien diría que aquel feroz y cruel hombre de guerra renacería después de tantos siglos de letargo en alguien como Hagi.

Bueno, después de todo, por eso Amshel y Joel lo había elegido.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada. Hace un par de días toque en las Olimpiadas Nacionales de mi país y los ensayos eran eternos, así que no tuve tiempo de escribir absolutamente nada, y ****a este capitulo le agregue los detalles un poco aprisa puesto que mañana saldré de la ciudad y estaré alejada de toda comunicación y ya seria bastante tardanza.**

**Bueno, como se darán cuenta, Amshel anda tras los pasos de Hagi, y el pobre tonto ni cuenta se ha dado. Esta demasiado ensimismado en su crisis de identidad de nuevo asesino y su eterno tormento (propio de un músico) además de su nueva faceta de "ateo, satánico, como quieran llamarlo" y de su "odio hacia todo aquello relacionado con Dios". No se, siempre he imaginado a Hagi como un hereje y con algo de rencor hacia Dios por lo que tuvo que pasar, además de que, claro, esta descubriendo su faceta mas oscura, y por ahora no es mas que un puberto en ese aspecto que hace mucho drama y hace de todo una catástrofe.**

**Por cierto, este capitulo contiene algunos insultos a Dios y a la religión católica, así como a algunos practicantes de la misma, así que si he ofendido a alguien, pido una disculpa. No es nada personal, solo es una historia y unos cuantos insultos para completar. Espero no haber incomodado a nadie.**

**¡Ah, por cierto! Si tienen dudas, La Catedral de Notre-Dame de Estrasburgo si existe. Estuve investigando un poco sobre esa ciudad antes de escribir el capitulo, para que se viera un poco mas real el ambiente. Si hay alguna equivocación, favor de avisarme. Confieso que no soy muy buena investigando y puede haber alguno que otro error.**

**Gracias por leer y a los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	7. Constanza

**Constanza**

En lugar de padre, se hubiera metido de adivino en algún circo barato, pensé molesto saliendo de la iglesia.

En cuanto salí de la catedral con ese excéntrico padre que se creía adivino dentro del edificio, decidí irme de inmediato de Estrasburgo, con lo mas rápido -y discreto- que mis piernas podían ofrecer en una salida segura que buscaba con desesperación irracional. Debo reconocer, que mi instinto alarmado sabrá Dios porque, me dijo ya no era lo mas cómodo ni lo mas conveniente seguir en esa ciudad, pero algo en mi cuerpo me ordenaba que siguiera caminando por sus calles, donde la gente parecía conocerme, pasando de largo tranquilamente, como si la pinta de forastero no se me notara… claro, era solo mi imaginación y reciente paranoia. Aun así, ese padre, ¿de donde demonios conocía mi nombre?

Ah, que mas daba, seguramente le dije mi nombre en algún momento de la conversación, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era buscar la manera de llegar a la siguiente ciudad, aunque… no estaba dispuesto a seguir mi camino a pie hasta el siguiente punto de la ruta y la única razón por la cual me podía permitir quedarme mas tiempo en Estrasburgo, era para regresar a la catedral y buscar a ese padre, solo para aclarar mis dudas.

Sin embargo, no era una opción, así que regrese a lo primero sin muchas ganas. Ya había sido suficiente el caminar día y noche desde Paris hasta Estrasburgo, y si seguía así no llegaría vivo a Stuttgart, la ciudad que los gitanos me iban indicado que debía seguir en la ruta, así que busque deprisa alguna caravana que pudiera llevarme. El tren no era una opción; sentía que me ahogaba en ellos y era un largo viaje que no estaba dispuesto a pasar en agonía, además no poseía ninguna clase de papel o documento y no tenia suficiente dinero.

Caminé entonces, por las calles desconocidas, buscando alguna caravana conveniente, y afortunadamente tenía el dinero que me daban los transeúntes que me escuchaban tocar el chelo en las calles. Lo justo para pagar una.

Después de un par de horas buscando, cuando la noche había caído de lleno sobre mi y mis pasos se volvieron ágiles y rápidos, una pequeña caravana apareció frente a mí buscando clientes, en el centro de Estrasburgo. Un autentico golpe de suerte.

No dude ni un minuto en correr hacia ella pensando que era la mejor de mis suertes en mucho tiempo. Encontrar un carruaje durante la noche buscando mas viajeros y que además, se dirigía a Alemania, me pareció una enorme coincidencia, pero decidí no rechazar el golpe de suerte de la fortuna, no vaya a ser que se ofenda y a la próxima me de la espalda.

Después, durante el viaje, para cuando me di cuenta, habían pasado dos días desde que saliera de ahí, y habíamos cruzado la frontera de Francia con Alemania con algo de trabajo. El largo trayecto boscoso no me pareció tan incomodo como yo esperaba, y a diferencia de lo que me imaginaba, el encontrar mas viajeros siguiendo el mismo trayecto que yo no había sido tan incomodo. Tal vez el viaje se me pudo haber hecho un poco mas largo que ir a pie, pero realmente prefería no arriesgarme a gastar tanta energía y hacer tanto esfuerzo, sobretodo después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin beber una gota de sangre. Después de todo siempre estuve acostumbrado a alimentarme adecuadamente mientras estaba bajo la custodia del Escudo Rojo, y ahora que los había abandonado, ni una gota de sangre había pasado por mi boca, pero tampoco podía soltarme matando humanos por ahí. Aun me quedaba un pequeño ápice de humanidad.

Sangre aburrida, fría y monótona, insípida, pero sangre, comida al final de cuentas. Un quiróptero como yo no puede exigir demasiado, para eso somos los sirvientes.

_Lo que daría por sangre de verdad…_

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente…

Al llegar a Stuttgart, me pareció más pequeño de lo que esperaba. A pesar de ser una ciudad que se dedicaba a la metalurgia, parecía extrañamente apacible y amable con sus pequeñas casas de techos inclinados, de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, y paredes color crema, de ventanas pequeñas y calles adoquinadas. El clima, un tanto más frió, me sentó de maravilla. No soy muy simpatizante de los días calurosos que a veces se apoderan de las tardes de Paris.

Conforme avanzaba por el lugar, parecía que nada podía molestarme, a excepción de algunas personas que me observaban al pasar, pendientes y alertas, ya que después de todo era un forastero extraño, aunque me costaba algo de trabajo entender los susurros detrás de mí. El alemán, aunque sabía un poco, nunca fue mi fuerte a pesar de que trate de aprenderlo mientras viví en el Zoológico. Su acento marcado y agresivo nunca fue de mi agrado, y lo rechace de todas las formas posibles. Ya tenía bastante con tener que aprender ruso.

Sin embargo, nada parecía poder arruinar la estancia durante mi camino… hasta que me tope con otra caravana de gitanos.

No parecían ser muy bienvenidos, ya que conforme avanzaban, las miradas de la gente se clavaban en ellos como el hacha de verdugo contra la cabeza de un condenado, así, simples, precisas y rápidas, sin pensarlo dos veces, al igual que los susurros no cesaban de intensidad de oreja a oreja, de boca a boca, de veneno a veneno, como siempre. Usual. Común, casi perdonable… entendible.

No fue difícil para mi saber que eran de Rumania también, (¿Qué pasa? ¿Les ha dado a los rumanos temporadas de venir en masa a Europa central?) aunque probablemente, bien podían ser de Eslovaquia, o tal vez de Hungría. Era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta, a menos que ellos mismos te lo dijeran o te hablaran para identificar el acento propio de su país, aunque se parecieran mucho, o bien, había que ser extremadamente observador para darse cuenta sin fallar. A veces podía ser un problema y podían confundirlo a uno. Los originarios de Europa del Este solemos parecernos mucho.

Por un momento los vi también, y cuando me decidí a apartar la vista para no parecer grosero como los demás crueles observadores, la mirada de una de las jóvenes viajeras se clavo en mí.

_-¡Hagi!-_

Di un paso hacia atrás, casi asustado, con el rostro lleno de desconcierto. De pronto, me vi a mi mismo, como cuarenta años atrás, siendo un niño aun, corriendo como si nada pasara entre una estrecha calle adoquinada, y una mirada, tan parecida a la mía, me reprendía sin éxito mientras corría también detrás de mí… una joven mayor que yo, de cabello largo y oscuro, encrespado y algo alborotado, vestida con harapos remendados.

Era extraño… podía recordarla casi a la perfección, simplemente así de pronto, como si la tuviera enfrente; su ropa desgastada y sin combinar, enseñando al mundo sin vergüenza ni complejo su verdadero estatus, su cabello medio rizado, negrísimo, y el color de sus ojos, un tanto parecido a los míos pero mas apagados y opacos, simplemente mayores, debajo de la sombra de una tela gruesa y larga de pestañas oscuras. La piel ligeramente tostada del sol diferente de cada ciudad, contrastante, dándole vida… sin embargo y sin lógica, no podía evocar una imagen de su rostro, ni mucho menos ubicar su voz gritando mi nombre sin perderme en la tonalidad femenina de la misma.

Una lastima, parecía conocerme de cuando era niño… que mas daba, seguramente ya estaba muerta.

De todos modos, no pude evitar quedarme viendo también a aquella muchacha que me miraba, era tan familiar… tan parecida a _Constanza._

_Constanza_

Estaba seguro, no sabía el porque, de que la muchacha de aquel recuerdo que parecía jamás haber existido en mi mente y que de pronto se manifestada como un _deja vú,_ ella, se llamaba Constanza, o algo parecido, solo por si mi instinto fallaba. Algo me decía que ese era su nombre, que no debía dudarlo aunque lo hacia, y como no iba a hacerlo si no recordaba haberla conocido y no podía recordar su rostro entero, solo su mirada, su cabello y sus ropas, sus pestañas.

¿Sus pestañas? ¿Que carajo tenia eso que ver? ¿Porque tengo esa maldita costumbre de recordar cosas sin importancia cuando esta de por medio algo que si es trascendental? Y claro… eso termina por joderme a mi.

Cuando me di cuenta y desperté de mi auto-regaño, la muchacha que había visto ya se había ido, y me quede completamente solo, pensando en quien era la tal Constanza.

Pero no tenia caso pensar en una muchacha que no conocía y en una Constanza que no tenía idea de quien era y de la cual, lo más que podía recordar... Eran sus pestañas.

Quien sabe, quizás solo era cualquier gitana que había visto cuando niño o que alguna vez viajo conmigo. Nada importante supuse… además… ¡El calor me estaba matando!

Había estado nublado esa mañana, cuando llegue a la ciudad, cosa que me hizo sentir que en ese lugar hacia un poco más de frió y el clima era mas benévolo, pero enseguida el cielo despejó las nubes dejando pasar el abrasador sol y su luz amarilla, molesta y radiante, así que trate de caminar debajo de la sombra de los árboles, pero era imposible no sentir el calor sofocante del ambiente, por muy grande que fuera la sombra que el árbol podía proyectar. No importaba que estuviera empezando el otoño y el sol palideciera, seguía haciendo calor, al menos hasta que el invierno comenzara a acercarse.

Debo decir, que realmente mi ropa no ayudaba nada. Me daba la sensación de tener sobre mí metros y metros de tela gruesa y pesada, además de que me habían entrado unas ganas de agarrar unas tijeras y cortar de un tajo mi largo cabello que solo acaloraba mi nuca, ya que realmente no estaba adaptado a un clima tan caliente como el de Stuttgart, ¡Y que decir de la humedad! Parecía haber llovido la noche anterior, y ahora el agua que había quedado se estaba elevando convertida en puro vapor caliente.

Me sentía como cangrejo al vapor listo para servir…

Jamás había soportado, ni siquiera el medianamente fresco clima del sur de Francia. Los veranos eran mi calvario, sobretodo cuando a Saya le daban esas temporadas de salir a pleno día en pleno verano a caminar fuera de la mansión, y por supuesto que yo la acompañaba, si así se le podía llamar, ya que prácticamente iba derritiéndome detrás de ella, y no precisamente por su belleza.

Realmente ya me dolía la cabeza, me estaba poniendo de muy, muy mal humor, y quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, ¿Por qué tenía que ir a dar precisamente a la Selva Negra? No era que el bosque Alemán fuera una selva tropical verdad, obviamente, era un bosque (pero sabrá Dios porque le pusieron "Selva"), pero aun así detesto todo lo relacionado con selvas y su humedad, sobretodo si son selvas tropicales (aunque jamás había estado en una), de todos modos preferiría mil veces mas, pasar el resto de mi vida hundido en la nieve de Siberia.

Creo que me había puesto de malas esa tal Constanza, casi tenia la idea de que su recuerdo, o lo que sea que fuera, había traído el calor con ella, ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, no me pregunten, y nuevamente, como siempre, pensé que al llegar a Rumania encontraría todas mis respuestas… por ahora no tenia porque romperme la cabeza pensando en que tonterías salían sin aviso de mi mente.

Y pensar que aun faltaba para llegar a Frankfurt… pero no tenia idea de cuanto exactamente, y si faltaba mucho, entonces lo mejor seria hospedarme esa noche en algún hostal.

Tuve que hacer algo que realmente no me gustaba y no porque fuera hombre, la última vez que lo había hecho me había perturbado… pero no tenía opción, así que de nuevo, pedí indicaciones a desconocidos.

-Bekümmert …- dije acercándome a un lugareño -¿Wissen, wie viel dieses Frankfurt am Main?- le pregunte, sintiéndome realmente idiota. Podía notar como lo poco que sabia de alemán lo había pronunciado terrible y con una torpeza digna de un imbécil hecho y derecho, y no estaba seguro de haber pronunciado correctamente el nombre de la ciudad que tenia como siguiente destino, (yo y mi perfeccionismo) además, el pobre hombre tuvo que hacer un arduo esfuerzo para acomodar las palabras mezcladas con mi irreparable acento rumano y francés… capaz que el hombre confundía el nombre la ciudad por la que había preguntado.

-Ich denke, das ist über 200 Kilometer im Nordwesten, aber ich denke, sie sind wie 240 Meilen- me respondió amablemente, dándome con ademanes unas indicaciones bastante detalladas las cuales agradecí, puesto que había notado (sin esfuerzo alguno, claro) que no era de por ahí y me costaba un poco de trabajo entenderlo en alemán y probablemente, no sabia hablar ingles o francés, cosa que me hubiera ayudado enormemente.

En el Zoológico, me hicieron aprender varios idiomas, como parte de la obligada educación de los Goldsmith, además de que era uno de los principales sirvientes de la mansión y sobretodo, el favorito de la señorita Saya, que prácticamente era la hija de Joel. Así que una educación estricta era lo que todo sirviente de una de las familias mas importantes en el ámbito científico y de los negocios, debía tener, y entre tanto, tuve que perfeccionar mi inglés, además de que aprendí italiano, castellano, ruso, y por supuesto, tuve que pulir obligadamente mi francés, pero jamás pensé que me arrepentiría tanto el no haber puesto suficiente atención cuando trataron de enseñarme alemán. Nunca tuve la idea de viajar a Alemania, por lo cual, ese idioma me tenia sin cuidado, pero Joel siempre había dicho que la vida daba siempre las vueltas mas inesperadas, y que siempre, había que esperar lo inesperado… Cuanta razón tenia, y yo, que joven e inmaduro era para no escucharlo.

Le agradecí al hombre y me retire sin más palabras. Suficiente vergüenza había pasado.

240 kilómetros y ya no tenia dinero suficiente… Creo que ese día trabajaría nuevamente en las calles. Dios… y con ese desquiciante calor, y para terminar de joderme, la noche la tendría que pasar seguramente en un hostal de mala muerte.

Que mal acostumbrado estaba ya…

* * *

**¿****Que tal? Pensaron que me había desaparecido de este fic, pero no, claro que no. Creo que hice a Hagi bastante cascarrabias y delicadito con respecto al clima, pero me lo imagino así, es totalmente normal ya que el lugar de donde es originario, es bastante frío, y la gente de lugares fríos suele quejarse bastante (o al menos es lo que he visto) cuando llegan a un lugar caluroso.**

**¡****Uf! El pobre de Hagi no sobreviviría en México, me cae de a madre!**

**Por cierto, la conversación obviamente esta en alemán (si, alemán de traductor de Internet) por si alguien por ahí sabe hablar alemán, pues seguro encontrara bastantitos errores, así que de una vez una disculpa.**

**También creo que el capitulo que mas relajado, ya tenia al pobre de Hagi con los nervios de punta escapando del Escudo Rojo, con nuevos alter-egos de señor asesino y hereje y encontrándose con cada espécimen… hacia falta un poco mas de tranquilidad y el clima fue un pretexto perfecto.**

**Por cierto, la tal Constanza, ya mas adelante (mucho mas adelante) sabrán quien es, pero ni se emocionen, solo hará una pequeña aparición y será solo un complemento para la trama. No Mary Sue ni esas jaladas. Antes prefiero poner un OcC monumental y pegarme un tiro. **

**Tengo que hacer un aviso también. Probablemente, en un par de semanas me voy a desaparecer un tiempo. Me cambiare de "casa" por así decirlo, antes de cambiarme de ciudad y es todo un tango, añadiendo toda la cosa de la influenza, que chingado! Como exageran los chinos y los weros desabridos de EUA, me cae de a madre. Estas jaladas nos están dando en la madre bien y bonito a la economía mexicana, así que todo esto esta atrasando mi viaje, y lo mas seguro es que no tendré computadora por uno o dos meses cuando cambie de casa, hasta que me instale en la nueva residencia, así que por favor, no se desesperen cuando comiencen a ver que la historia se queda abandonadita. Como ya dije, tengo hasta el capitulo veinte, así que hay **_**Sanguinolentă Rădăcini**_** para rato, y tengan por seguro que volveré. **

**Yo s****iempre vuelvo.**

**Sin mas, me despido y gracias a los que me han dejado review y se toman el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	8. Descriere a Realităţii

**Descriere a Realităţii**

El hostal no me resulto tan incomodo como yo esperaba. El dinero que me había sobrado del viaje en carruaje, era suficiente para pagar un hostal medianamente decente, aunque me conformaba con que no estuviera infestado de ratas y lodo debajo de las camas y las puertas. Era más que suficiente que contara con camastros en buen estado.

Así es, comenzaba a darme cuenta mas que nunca, que me había mal acostumbrado a la vida del Zoológico; aun siendo un sirviente, después de mis primeros años de vida como gitano, el vivir en una mansión como esa en medio de la aristocracia francesa, incluso siendo un empleado, era todo un lujo y algo con lo que años antes, ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a soñar.

Incluso, viajando con Saya después de la destrucción de nuestro hogar y en plena búsqueda de la culpable, andábamos en los mejores vagones de tren, hoteles y residencias dependiendo del caso, que el dinero del hijo de Joel pagaba sin chistar. Después de todo, si íbamos a hacer el trabajo sucio al menos tenían que tenernos "contentos", y que decir de los últimos dos años donde Saya había quedado dormida, yo seguía viviendo en una enorme mansión, recluido, pero al menos recluido en uno de los mejores cuartos y con todos los servicios y lujos que quisiera.

Hacia no se cuantos años que no viajaba amontonado con una bola de desconocidos en un carruaje, como cuando era niño, y hacia demasiado tiempo que no dormía en hostales o incluso, en la calle. Entonces pensé que tal vez precipite demasiado mi viaje y debí haber aprovechado llevándome un poco del dinero que se guardaba en la mansión… seguramente a Joel no le molestaría. Seria como quitarle un pelo a un gato.

Pero la cosa no era así, en su momento no se me ocurrió y nada ganaba pensando en el "hubiera", pero pese a todo ello, no pude evitar sentirme incomodo al compartir la enorme habitación con todos esos descocidos que dormían en las demás camas, roncando, moviéndose en ellas tratando de conciliar el sueño sobre los camastros usados, amontonados en ese cuarto de piso de madera medio roído y de un techo terriblemente oscuro y mohoso. Todo el lugar tenia impregnado el olor frió de la humedad al caer la noche y dejar los restos de molesto calor que golpeaban el pueblo durante el día, suspendidos en el aire.

De pronto me sentí tan idiota… no tengo la necesidad de dormir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy muy cansado desde el viaje que ahora ya lleva casi tres semanas, y no había parado por un solo momento desde que salí huyendo de la mansión.

Me sentí aun mas idiota cuando me di cuenta de que se me había acabado el dinero cuando urge en mis vacíos bolsillos, por gastármelo en un hostal que la verdad era que no necesitaba, pero, al menos, había descansado por la noche, y vaya falta que me hacia. Podría jurar que me quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, pero no, por más que me concentré y trate de recordar como se hacia eso, la verdad me escupió en la cara que los seres como yo, pierden el derecho de dormir, compensándolo así con pecado.

_**Que desesperación**_

_**Que decepción**_

Tenia ganas desde hace años, de dormir tranquilamente y no despertar en días, en semanas, ¡En años si era necesario! Creo que lo único bueno que podía encontrar en este asunto, era que las pesadillas no me acosaban. Al menos no las irreales de una realidad creada por el caótico espacio de mi mente, pero eran peores los recuerdos horribles que me acechaban a cada atardecer rosáceo, y las pesadillas que ahora, su única diferencia con las irreales, desde aquel día que huimos Saya y yo del Zoológico, simplemente, se habían vuelto reales, concisas y absolutas, recordándome que las ilusiones por tan imaginarias que puedan ser, se pueden concebir con el permiso involuntario de uno, en este contexto al que se le denomina _realidad_.

No ganaba nada lamentándome por cosas como esas… las ventanas se habían aclarado dejando pasar el sol, y ya había amanecido. Y otra vez haría calor…

Después de un rato, cuando el tiempo que el dinero podría pagar se acabo, salí del hostal, y ahora, tenia que buscar otro carruaje que pudiera llevarme porque el que me había traído a Stuttgart se dirigiría a Munich y eso solo me desviaría de mi camino. También hacia falta conseguir dinero, así que mientras caminaba por el pueblo, me detuve en una pequeña plaza y buscando un lugar apropiado, saque mi violonchelo de su estuche, para hacer lo único, que sabía hacer bien.

Busque una pequeña banca y ahí mismo me acomode, mientras sacaba el arco del estuche y el tamaño exacto de la pica para posicionar el instrumento entre mis piernas.

Sin perder tiempo para no ser abatido y arrastrado por el calor, y como aun era temprano y el fresco de la noche me lo permitía, comencé a tocar la canción que mis manos mejor dominaban y conocían, según yo, casi a la perfección. _Suite N°5 de Bach_, la que Saya se esmero más en enseñarme y me obligo a pasar horas y horas practicándola, con todo y varita para golpearme los dedos cuando se resistían a la estricta enseñanza musical, pero me resigne, porque era la suite que a Saya mas le gustaba, y según me comento alguna vez, en alguna lección o quizás en algún descanso entre horas, con una dulce sonrisa me dijo que le gustaba escucharme tocar su canción favorita… Claro, además, las seis suites para chelo de Johann Sebastián Bach eran unas obras sin igual, y la numero cinco, a mi parecer, era excepcional.

Y así, a mitad de la pieza, la gente no tardo en amontonarse a mi alrededor, y no pude evitar que mi ego se disparara silenciosamente motivándome a darle mas personalidad al sonido, pero estaba seguro de que si Saya estuviera ahí, probablemente me estaría corrigiendo cada cuatro o cinco compases y de vez en cuando con la terrible vara, diciéndome que aun me faltaba mucho por practicar, por perfeccionar la agilidad con el arco o a hacer mas rápidos los cambios drásticos de posición… pero ella no estaba ahí y podía darme el lujo de pecar de soberbio.

También note, como poco a poco y con unas cuantas notas, algunas monedas se juntaban en un montoncito desacomodado dentro del estuche, y si seguía así, pronto tendría lo suficiente hasta para dos carruajes más.

_-__"Tacaño"-_ obviamente también pecaba de avaro, pensé mientras notaba como algunos de los espectadores solo me observaban, escuchaban unos segundos y luego se retiraban sin mas.

Bueno, que mas daba, mucho antes de terminar la canción ya tenia mas que suficiente al menos por ahora, así que de jalón, detuve el arco sobre las cuerdas con un pequeño chillido seco, mientras algunos espectadores se miraban entre si confundidos por la brusca pausa, y mientras, yo fingía no ponerles atención, al tiempo que guardaba la espiga del chelo y el mismo instrumento dentro del estuche, después de guardarme el dinero dentro de los bolsillos del saco.

No podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo –bueno, en realidad si, creo que tengo como un máximo de treinta años para llegar a Rumania y hacer lo que tenga que hacer- pero aun así, el perder el tiempo no es algo que vaya mucho con mi forma de ser, y si podía llegar lo antes posible a Rumania, mejor.

Me fui del lugar a paso lento pero sin parar, ya cuando todos los espectadores se habían retirados ligeramente desilusionados al no escuchar el final de la pieza, y mientras caminaba, se me había ocurrido buscar en el hostal donde me había hospedado, algún carruaje que me llevara a mi siguiente destino, ya que muchos de ellos se posaban en las entradas de los mismos buscando viajeros.

Por suerte, en cuanto llegue, vi a un hombre que se encontraba parado al lado de un carruaje, anunciando muy a su manera y a los cuatro vientos que aun quedaban lugares disponibles, así que me acerque al robusto hombre con la esperanza de que se dirigiera al mismo lugar que yo.

-Disculpe, ¿A donde se dirige?- pregunte acercándome, y el hombre, quien parecía de aspecto duro, para mi sorpresa, me dirigió una amable expresión, una de esas que no había visto en mucho tiempo, aunque aun así no se lograba distinguir muy bien debajo de sus espesas cejas.

-A Frankfurt- contesto con voz rasposa.

Que suerte, pensé -¿Y por cuanto me podría llevar?- y cuando recibí respuesta, vaya buena suerte que me venia siguiendo desde hace poco. Lo que había ganado esa mañana tocando el chelo era más que suficiente para pagar hasta tres vueltas, después de todo no era un viaje muy largo pero si cansado y difícil, atravesando el espeso bosque de Alemania.

El hombre me dijo que saldría en unas dos horas, por mi no había problema, así que le pague, a lo cual me respondió con una sonrisa, porque al parecer, y sin necesidad de mucha observación para darse cuenta, estaba muy necesitado de dinero y no había mucha gente que quisiera ir a Frankfurt, y por lo visto apenas llevaba dos pasajeros además de mi.

Para no llegar tarde al momento de la partida me quede cerca, apenas caminando un poco y observando las concurridas calles que me rodeaban, sin poner demasiada atención al ambiente, y entonces el tiempo se me fue volando, y para cuando acorde ya iba con esas dos personas dentro del carruaje en camino a Frankfurt. No habían llegado más clientes, y a decir verdad, los que estaban eran bastante platicadores, lo cual me daba la impresión de que iba con el doble de personas con tanta palabrería, aunque hasta ese momento yo no me había querido incluir en ella, hasta que me dirigieron la palabra, seguramente atraídos por mi silencio.

-¿Y usted a donde se dirige? Si se puede saber- pregunto un hombre joven mirándome a los ojos, desde sus orbes caoba, quizás un poco mayor que yo (por así decirlo, claro).

-Rumania- le conteste también clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

-¡Rumania! ¿Es usted originario de ahí?-

-Si- y entonces, ante la segunda pregunta que surgió de mi respuesta me pregunte, ¿Por qué demonios todos se daban cuenta de mi nacionalidad? ¿Acaso tenia un acento muy marcado? Porque según yo, el gutural tono francés con el que irremediablemente me crié en mi juventud se me había pegado al menos un poco.

-¿Familia?- pregunto el otro hombre, aunque un poco más mayor que el otro y aun así, extremadamente parecido al que en un principio me había dirigido la palabra, por lo cual supuse que eran hermanos.

-Si, algo así- fue mi insípida respuesta… pero aquí venia lo bueno, ¡Y como no! Ya lo veía venir, de hecho, ya se estaban tardando.

-He escuchado historias… supongo que usted también, siendo originari…-

-No, no he escuchado ninguna historia- mentí, interrumpiendo bruscamente al joven –desde muy pequeño viví en Francia- explique precipitadamente, queriendo cambiar casi con desesperación el concurrido tema de esos supuesto seres de pesadilla. Ya tenia suficiente de supersticiones sobre monstruos, demonios, espíritus, ladrones y fantasmas que habitan las cumbres heladas y espesas de los _Cárpatos,_total, que si me encuentro con uno, hasta nos podemos hacer llamar colegas.

-Vaya… bueno, solo se de unas cuantas historias de seres malignos e infernales que habitan aquellas tierras y en las montañas- y el hombre hizo una pausa, obviamente ignorando mi para nada sutil señal de que no me interesaba hablar de supersticiones de campesinos y pueblerinos -¿No tiene miedo?- me pregunto un tanto confundido, y entonces, irremediablemente, llamo mi atención.

-No- conteste automáticamente.

De pronto, ahí quedo mi conversación con esos dos hombres, y aunque ellos siguieron hablando un rato más, yo trate de alejarme de las palabras lo mejor posible, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Por supuesto, solo podía observar como dormían placidamente y escuchando sus ronquidos, y mientras yo, sintiéndome como un espíritu que no sabe para donde mirar en medio del antiguo y absurdo mundo de los vivos. _En este contexto al que se le denomina realidad… _Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

La noche siguió así, tranquila, con uno que otro ronquido y algún ruido extraño del bosque, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron el interior del carruaje antes abotijado de oscuridad. Ahora solo hacia falta llegar a Frankfurt, lugar que ya no quedaba muy lejos después de casi un día entero de viaje.

Los hombres con los que iba acompañado de pronto despertaron, y uno de ellos se asomo por la ventanilla, preguntando al conductor si ya habíamos llegado, el cual respondió con voz irritada que faltaba poco, seguro se moría de sueño. Que pena. Ya somos dos.

-¡Llegamos!- grito un rato después, deteniendo el carruaje en la entrada de la ciudad. Yo ya sabia desde distancia atrás que habíamos llegado, el olor a pan y las voces matutinas de las personas me habían avisado, aunque nadie más pudiera notarlo.

-¡Al fin!- exclamo feliz uno de los hombres saliendo del carruaje tomando sus pocas pertenencias, acompañado del que supuse yo, era su hermano.

-Tenga cuidado en aquellas tierras desconocidas. Uno nunca sabe que cosa se va a encontrar- me advirtió por última vez el más joven, volteándose hacia mí mientras yo bajaba del carruaje.

Otra advertencia. Parecía que Rumania era más popular de lo que parecía, claro, que eso no garantizaba buena fama.

No dejaría que eso me perturbara, por supuesto que no, ahora tenia que encontrar un carruaje que saliera de Alemania y me llevara hasta Praga, y eso significaba atravesar la mitad del país, puesto que no sabia de ningún otro pueblo lo suficientemente grande para encontrar carruajes todos los días, ahora era cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles. Mientras mas me acercaba a Europa del Este, más sombrías se ponían las cosas. Que maravilla…

-Disculpe- dije dirigiendo al conductor del carruaje en el que había viajado, antes de que se adentrara al pueblo -¿Ahora a donde se dirige?- pregunte esperanzado, a ver si iba hacia Checoslovaquia.

-Ahora iré hacia Bonn- …mala suerte. Nunca se sabe cuanta buena suerte te puede quedar, me dije ya desesperanzado. Caminar hasta Praga no era una idea muy alentadora. Terminaría desmayado en algún punto del camino, sin sangre ni nada y a la intemperie, o bien, podía optar por salir en la noche y buscar victimas indefensas y beber su sangre.

No, no eran opciones aceptables para alguien como yo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hacia donde va?- me pregunto el hombre percatándose de mi mueca de decepción.

-A Praga-

-¡Praga!- exclamo sorprendido –Se ve que esta haciendo un largo viaje. Llegar hasta aquí desde Francia- añadió con una sonrisa –Bueno, aquí en Frankfurt tengo un amigo que también conduce carruajes- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa –No se si siga aquí, o si ya emprendió viaje. Pero vaya hacia la plaza principal, no esta muy lejos, seguro ahí lo puede encontrar. Busque a un hombre pelirrojo, muy alto y robusto. Es él. Dígale que lo manda Hansel Dürrenmatt. Es un buen amigo mió, sin duda lo llevara e incluso no le cobrara, solo dígale que después yo se lo pago. No acostumbro hacer estos favores, pero usted me ha caído bien. Por cierto, él se llama Pavel Kahlfuss- me informo con la misma sonrisa con la que me había recibido la primera vez que interactué con él preguntando por el viaje. Vaya que era amable. Ofrecerse a pagar un viaje tan largo a un completo desconocido solo porque le caí bien… algún encanto debo tener, pensé extrañado.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- le respondí, en lugar de sacar una sonrisa que por mas que trate de proyectar por cortesía y su amabilidad que ya no se veía por estos días, al parecer, mi sonrisa ya no existía, aunque tal vez, mi buena suerte seguía en pie, así que, no pensaba darle la espalda a la fortuna, y tome camino hacia la plaza principal sin olvidar el nombre de ambos.

Ojala y mi buena fortuna siga vigente al llegar a Rumania, pensé cuando una ráfaga de viento me golpeo violentamente el rostro.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, bueno creo que no tarde tanto de todos modos, pero no pare hasta que este capitulo me satisficiera y se viera medianamente decente. Como ven, Hagi ya llego a Frankfurt y pronto llegara a Praga, pero algo inesperado ****sucederá en el camino, y quien sabe, puede ser bueno o malo, dependiendo del punto de vista… así que esperen algo medio extraño en los próximos capítulos ¡Y por cierto! Otro personaje en capítulos adelante hará nuevamente su aparición, mas descarada aun.**

**Por cierto, a partir de ahora no pondré diálogos en otros idiomas, puesto que ya son un poco mas largo y se explica una que otra cosa en los mismos, y es mucho relajo tratar de explicarlo en la narración además de que seria molesto e innecesario.**

**Bueno, sin mas que comentar, gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic y a los que dejan un review a cada capitulo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y ya saben, correcciones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, ideas pueden decírmelas, si quieren darme alguna crítica o hacerme ver algún error, adelante, ninguna otra cosa me ayudaría tanto más que eso. Sobre todo porque en historias como estas el OoC es muy peligroso.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	9. Pavel Kahlfuss

**Pavel ****Kahlfuss**

Hice lo que el hombre que me había traído a Frankfurt me aconsejo. Camine a prisa a la plaza principal, que estaba a unas cuantas calles de distancia, y me detuve en un punto del lugar mirando con cuidado a algún hombre pelirrojo que tuviera en su poder un carruaje. No tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, y a unos metro de mi, venia llegado un carruaje que dejo salir a cuatro viajeros que dieron las gracias y después desaparecieron entre las demás personas que caminaban por la plaza. El conductor bajo de su asiento, y era exactamente como me lo habían descrito, me dije mientras caminaba hacia él. Tenia que ser él definitivamente. Era un hombre quizás un poco mayor que yo –por así decirlo- con una melena roja, algo enmarañada y descuidada. Bastante alto, tal vez mas alto que yo y muy robusto; sus vestimentas no eran muy diferentes al del hombre que me había mandado con él. Desteñida, y rota, muy vieja, todo debajo de un grueso abrigo gris oscuro.

-Disculpe- dije cuando quede a unos pasos de distancia, atrayendo la atención de aquel hombre, que había estado mirando alrededor, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero ignore esa observación mía -¿Es usted Pavel Kahlfuss?-

-Si, soy yo- respondió amablemente -¿Para que puedo servirle?-

-Vengo de Stuttgart. Me ha traído un amigo suyo, Hansel Dürrenmatt. Me dijo que usted hacia viajes ha Praga- le expliqué con paciencia.

-¡Hansel! Hace mucho que no se nada de él- exclamo, e hizo una pequeña pausa, como pensando en lo siguiente que diría… aunque a mi en lo personal, me pareció, por un momento, que lo había pensado demasiado –Seguro te ha dicho que no te cobrare y luego él me paga, ¿Verdad?- adivino con una enorme sonrisa.

-De hecho si- contesté con un poco de duda entrecerrando los ojos algo avergonzado, y la verdad es que yo pensaba pagar como debía ser. No era muy de mi estilo andar de mantenido…

-Ah, ese Hansel. Me debe 27 marcos- dijo mirando hacia arriba sin quitar la sonrisa. Parecía divertirle bastante el asunto.

-Puedo pagarle. A mi me da igual- respondí rápidamente, pensando que de seguro, el hombre estaba algo irritado por las libertades que se tomaba el tal Hansel.

-No, no se moleste. Es buen amigo mió, y como veo que usted le ha caído bien no le cobrare- me explico, y no pude evitar pensar de pronto que mi buena suerte, tal vez era demasiada para un solo día. Muye extraño, la verdad. Las rachas de buena suerte no suelen durar tanto.

-¿Iras a Praga, Hagi?- la pregunta era demasiado rara, desde el tuteo, hasta llamarme por mi nombre, el cual yo aun no le había dicho ni pensaba hacerlo, y por supuesto que no lo deje pasar. No de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunté haciendo una mueca de desconfianza, notando una extraña sensación alrededor del hombre, como si lo rodeara un aura extraña e invisible, de esas que hablan los adivinos y brujos, pero yo solo me limitaba a sentir y adivinar, sin encontrar una respuesta concreta a esa sensación que de pronto me había asaltado… tenia que ser una tontería. Solo mi imaginación.

-Lo adivine- contesto despreocupadamente levantando los hombros, como si adivinar nombres de completos extraños fuera cosa de todos los días. Quien sabe, tal vez en sus ratos libres era adivino en algún circo, pensé con sarcasmo –Puedo llevarlo a Praga sin problema, solo déme un poco de tiempo para encontrar mas clientes- me pidió, a lo cual yo le respondí que si, por supuesto, por mi no había problema, con tal de llegar a Praga... Pero Dios, tiempo después, me di cuenta de que jamás debí haberlo hecho. Que estupidez más grande.

Al cabo de un rato llego una joven, preguntando a Pavel si hacia viajes a Praga. Él por supuesto le respondió afirmativamente, y la joven sonrió casi con desesperación, cosa que no pude dejar de notar. El acuerdo de dinero fue tal cantidad que no alcance a escuchar y ella lo pago, a pesar de que el precio era obviamente muy alto para su condición social, ya que a juzgar por su vestimenta, era una sencilla campesina.

Me sorprendió entonces que Pavel no esperara más clientes, y enseguida del pago, nos dijo a ambos con prisa, que subiéramos al carruaje porque ya partiríamos hacia Praga, y seria un viaje muy largo, de al menos, más de una semana. Tampoco pude dejar de notar que nos hizo subir al carruaje con sospechosa prisa.

Aun me arrepiento de haber subido a ese carruaje. Dios, jamás debí hacerlo. No se en que demonios estaba pensando y me reclame a mi mismo el nunca hacer caso a mi sexto sentido. Los gitanos, en su tiempo, me habían enseñado a seguir lo que ellos llamaban "instinto propio". Pero ahora había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquellos días y yo solo me limitaba a observar mucho y juzgar poco. Grandísimo error para alguien en esa época revoltosa y caótica.

Yo no alcance a escucharlo, pero tiempo después, me entere de que el día en que partí hacia Praga, horas después de haber subido al carruaje y emprender camino, el cuerpo de Pavel Kahlfuss, se encontró sin vida y sin sangre en un callejón cercano a la plaza principal, con una mueca rígida de terror en el rostro y dos marcas profundas en el cuello, que le desgarraba de lado a lado la yugular. El pueblo de inmediato se conmociono, pero yo no me entere de nada hasta casi un año después.

Mientras mi compañera de viaje y yo estábamos sentados, no pude evitar mirarla con detenimiento. Era prácticamente una niña, a pesar de sus diecisiete años de edad. El cabello castaño y ondulado le caía entorpecidamente por los hombros, el rostro y la frente, y sus manos pálidas, con los nudillos enrojecidos, jugaban nerviosamente con los pliegues de su falda, como si estuviera esperando algo, y constantemente movía la cabeza hacia atrás con nerviosismo, o se llevaba una mano a la nuca manteniendo la boca torcida y las cejas encorvadas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto de pronto con una voz infantil y delicada, mirándome después de mirar por enésima ocasión hacia atrás.

-Hagi- le respondí.

-Yo me llamo Bianca- se presento mientras comenzaba tronarse los dedos, haciendo notar aun mas su perturbación, con una sonrisa algo forzada pero que irradiaba amabilidad -Si, estoy nerviosa- agrego ella con una risita tímida, dándose cuenta de cómo me encontraba observando sus gestos detenidamente -¿Eres de Praga?-

-No- le respondí –de Rumania- agregué sin saber porque lo había hecho. Tal vez solo quería quitarle un poco esa ansia que parecía no dejarla en paz, no fuera a ser que se me pegara también. Cruzar un par de palabras con ella no me haría daño, y si podía ayudarla, adelante, no veía el porque no hacerlo -¿Tu si eres checoslovaca?- pregunte, de nuevo, sin saber porque. Volví a pensar que para apartar a esa pobre muchacha de lo que fuera que la tenia en ese estado tan grave de ansiedad.

-Si, precisamente de Praga-

-Eres muy joven para viajar sola, ¿No crees?- le comente mirándola a sus enormes ojos verdes y tímidos, que se escondían detrás de un par de mechoncitos delgados de cabello.

-Estoy huyendo- confeso balbuceando –Estoy huyendo de mi padre, se quedo en Frankfurt, pero tengo miedo de que sepa donde estoy- me dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a jalar con mas fuerza los pliegues de su falda cuando menciono a su padre.

-Ya estamos muy lejos de Frankfurt- le afirme, tratando de tranquilizarla. Después de todo hacia un rato que habíamos salido de la ciudad y seria ahora imposible para su padre el encontrarla.

-Es que él esta loco- agrego asomándose una vez mas por a la ventana, como buscándolo. Lo de su padre, explicaba el porque parecía estar tan desesperada. Sabrá Dios de que clase de loco estaba huyendo para que una joven claramente tímida estuviera en ese estado -¿Y porque vas a Praga? Si se puede saber- me pregunto mirándome nuevamente.

-Voy de paso-

-¿Vas a Rumania?-

-Si- conteste con voz grave –Si te sirve de algo… Yo también estoy huyendo- añadí, y la mentira, resultaba más cierta de lo que yo podía creer.

-¿De alguien?-

-De algo-

-Pero… ¿Por qué vas en carruaje? Se ve que sabes de lujos- comento observando con detenimiento mis ropas. Yo ni me inmute, ya me había acostumbrado a que mi ropa llamase la atención, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con lo que realmente era.

-No, solo soy un sirviente- le explique, para quitarle la idea de mi aparente riqueza. No veía el caso de aparentar algo que no era y que no me interesaba ser, sin embargo, ella guardo silencio, como incomoda por las preguntas que hacia, aunque a mi realmente me dieran igual. Tal vez pensaba que había sido una indiscreción de su parte preguntarme algo tan personal.

-Lo siento- se disculpo preocupada, jugando torpemente con un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes- le dije. No tenia caso dejar a la pobre con esa incomodidad, y con esas últimas palabras, nuestra conversación finalizo.

Al cabo de un rato, y sin más charla, y cuando ya había caído la tarde, ella se quedo dormida en su asiento, con el rostro recargado a un lado de la puerta y respirando sin sonido alguno. Por momentos pensaba que estaba muerta, y ponía un poco de atención en ver que respirara. Al parecer la noche resultaría larga y aburrida… de nuevo.

No paso mas de dos horas cuando me di cuenta de que el clima cada vez se volvía mas frió y hostil; seguramente estábamos ya subiendo de altura, y note entonces como la joven titiritaba de frió en su sueño. Tenía la nariz ligeramente enrojecida al igual que las mejillas, y por lo que se veía, tenia el cuerpo helado, y no me sorprendía. Yo también ya tenia la nariz congelada mientras respiraba el denso aire frió que se colaba dentro del carruaje, además, la ropa de ella, aunque era una falda larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una blusa holgada, de mangas largas, estaba conformada por una tela ya muy desgastada y delgada, muy vieja. No era la vestimenta adecuada para el lugar hacia donde nos dirigíamos, que era muchísimo mas frió, y mas en esta época del año.

Me quite el saco que traía puesto y se lo coloque con mucho cuidado sobre el cuerpo para que no se despertara. Tal vez no seria suficiente, pero al menos el largo y grueso material que formaba la gabardina la taparía un poco del hostil clima, ya que aun empeoraría. A mi me daba igual a pesar de tener la cara helada. Después de todo siempre preferí el frió y estaba acostumbrado a el. Al fin y al cabo estaba en mis genes.

Afortunadamente no la desperté, y ella apenas se movió cuando le coloque encima la gabardina.

La noche siguió aburrida, pero ahora demasiado fría, mientras que en la ciudad Frankfurt am Main ya se había corrido con un rápido estupor y miedo, el rumor de que un vampiro había atacado al pobre Pavel Kahlfuss, sin embargo, ese mismo hombre, era el que estaba dirigiendo el carruaje en ese momento, a través del bosque y con nosotros dentro del vehiculo, prácticamente en sus manos.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que un capitulo un poco aburrido, ¿Verdad? Pero lo bueno vendrá en los siguientes ****capítulos, y perdón por la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada y para cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado un montón de días sin actualizar y le dedique un tiempo al capitulo, aunque me quedo medio aburrido.**

**Por cierto, Bianca NO es una Mary Sue, no será de esos personajes perfectos ni nada de eso, si, es linda, pero también bastante tímida y torpe, y no pienso enredar a Hagi con ella, pero si jugarà un pequeño papel en la historia, solo para complementar, ya verán a lo que me refiero… aunque no corre con mucha suerte la pobre…**

**Y también, como pueden ver, el tal Pavel ****Kahlfuss, no es alguien del todo normal, ya verán quien es y demás, pero hasta capítulos mas adelante.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada mas que comentar, así que como siempre, gracias a los que se dan un tiempo de leer mi fic y dejarme un review, y a los que me agregaron al msn y siempre me hablan preguntando por la historia o me felicitan ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**

**Disclaimer: Blood+ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Toda la obra original pertenece a Asuka Katsura**.


	10. De Moarte al Bianca

**De**** Moarte al Bianca**

Cuando amaneció, el clima hostil y helado de la noche disminuyo ante los rayos del sol, que comenzaban a dejarse ver por el horizonte. Tampoco fue mucho, pero pude notar la diferencia, sobretodo porque no traía puesta mi gabardina ya que se la había prestado a Bianca mientras esta dormía. Aun así mi nariz ya no estaba tan fría como en la madrugada, ni mis nudillos enrojecidos por el frío. Cuando trate de asomarme por la ventana para ver el lugar por donde íbamos pasando, un fuerte golpe hizo que el carruaje se moviera bruscamente, haciéndome moverme de un lado a otro. Me golpee la cabeza y murmure un par de maldiciones. Seguramente las ruedas habían topado con alguna piedra o un bache del camino, y fue entonces que, por el movimiento, Bianca despertó un poco nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados de una forma casi automática.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Nada. Solo una piedra- le dije, y solo así, se calmo después de unos momentos. Note entonces como se estiraba un poco en el estrecho espacio, cuando se dio cuenta de que traía mi gabardina encima.

-Mmm… esto es tuyo- balbuceo, quitándose la prenda de encima y extendiéndola hacia mí con manos temblorosas, como si me tuviera miedo.

-No. Quédatela por mientras. Todavía hará mas frío- le asegure rechazándola.

-Pero te va a dar frío a ti-

-Estoy acostumbrado- objete sin inmutarme. La verdad, es que no estaba acostumbrado al frío como antes, ya que desde hace demasiado tiempo había estado viviendo al sur de Francia, con su clima benévolo y de un "fresco" calor, aunque no del todo cómodo para mí. De todos modos, hace mucho tiempo que había salido de Rumania y su crudo clima, pero estaba seguro de que en un rato me acostumbraría al cambio de temperatura como si nunca me hubiera ido.

-¿Estas seguro?- volvió Bianca a preguntar, muy apenada. Yo asentí –Gracias- me dijo, sonriéndome. No pude evitar devolverle una pequeñísima sonrisa. Después de todo yo solo le sonreía a la gente a la que me nacía hacerlo, y con esa expresión ingenua que había puesto, era imposible negarse, además, si me quedaba serio todo el tiempo, ella solo se pondría más nerviosa.

La mañana había avanzado, y fue entonces que Bianca trato de hacerme conversación otra vez, seguramente incomoda por el extenso silencio del cual, yo ni cuenta me había dado.

-Oye… y… ¿Por qué saliste de Francia? Si se puede saber, claro- por un momento dude un poco en responder, pero… ¿Que podía pasar? Ni que fuera a ir a contárselo a alguien…

-Ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí- murmure aun inseguro por la respuesta –Me había quedado en Francia por alguien, pero ella ya se fue- le dije, haciendo referencia a Saya, sin atreverme a nombrarla, como si se tratase de un recuerdo prohibido e inexorable, e ignorando el pesar que me sobrecogió al recordarla, sin embargo, mi expresión no cambio.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Bianca incomoda por la respuesta –Yo iré a encontrarme con mi novio en Praga. Él se tuvo que ir primero. Por eso estoy huyendo de mi padre. Él no quería que estuviéramos juntos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos allá…- y mientras hablaba de la situación, y cada vez que mencionaba a su novio, sus ojos se iluminaban y sus labios entornaron una sonrisa carismática y encantadora, seguramente por la esperanza de reencontrarse con su pareja, pero no comente nada. ¿Qué podía comentar de todos modos?

-La persona que dices… ¿Era tu novia?-

-Si- le dije casi por instinto aunque entre Saya y yo, no hubiera nada parecido, ni nada más que pasara de insinuaciones e indirectas inconcientes, e hice una larga pausa antes de decir cualquier cosa sobre el asunto –Ella murió- mentí, pues por obvias razones, no podía decirle que ella se encontraba aun en Francia, en un estado natural de coma por su naturaleza de quiróptero, aunque, en cierta forma… sì, era como si Saya estuviera ligeramente muerta.

-Lo siento… no debí haber preguntado- volvió a disculparse avergonzada y bajando la mirada por su imprudencia y su insaciable curiosidad.

-Ya no importa- susurre con desgano, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. De pronto el cansancio me estaba dominando haciéndome sentir una falsa necesidad de sueño. El resto del rato, Bianca no dijo nada más, seguramente pensaba que lo mejor seria callarse de una vez, aunque a mí realmente no me incomodaban sus preguntas, aunque algunas de ellas me tomaran desprevenido. Después de todo era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando, aunque fueran unas cuantas palabras, ahora que no estaba Saya conmigo. De todos modos jamás he sido buen conversador, sobretodo con desconocidos, y mi estado de quiróptero había creado una barrera aun más grande para mí y el resto del mundo, siempre con ese miedo propio de los quirópteros como yo, de perder el control sin razón, y volverse loco. Era algo que no pensaba superar y que realmente no tenía caso… así que las cosas, quedaron ahí, al igual que esa conversación.

Al cabo de un rato la muchacha volvió a quedarse dormida, agarrada con fuerza a mi saco. Aunque era ya mediodía y el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, las nubes propias del frío y húmedo clima característico del lugar, bloqueaban gran parte de sus rayos, y la frialdad del ambiente aumentaba cada vez más; pude notarlo porque volví a sentir la nariz congelada y note las mejillas enrojecidas de ella.

Bianca se despertó por ratos, pero volvía a dormirse de inmediato como si no supiera donde estaba y prefiriera no saberlo, mientras yo, sin nada más que hacer, me dedique a observarla con detenimiento. Tenía las manos lastimadas y secas, e imagine que trabajaba en el campo o en el mercado, y seguramente estaba ya cansada de ese estilo de vida, como muchos otros, y no me extrañaba que estuviera tratando de huir de su padre a reencontrarse con el que supuse, era su amor, y comenzar de nuevo con él.

Que envidia… desee tener la misma determinación que esa joven aparentemente tímida e ingenua. De pronto baje la mirada suspirando levemente ante mi caso. Algo que podía recordar perfectamente era cuando, el día que me compraron, me la pase dormido en el carruaje mientras llegaba a Francia... junto a Amshel, el hombre que me había comprado y que ahora, era uno de los principales enemigos de Saya y por consiguiente, también mío.

Los ojos parecía que se me cerraban como si me fuera a quedar dormido. Estaba abrumado y todo parecía ser cansancio y hambre. Fuera de mi estado de monstruo, ella y yo éramos casi iguales, y cuanto desee en ese momento volver a ser un niño para poder volver a quedarme dormido en el carruaje.

Retiro lo dicho. Prefiero quedarme despierto el resto de mi vida que tener que volver a pasar por el calvario de la pubertad y sus incómodos e inoportunos cambios de voz.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa amarga al recordar esos momentos tan tremendamente vergonzosos para mí, en aquel tiempo, y vaya que Saya gustaba de reírse y molestarme con mis inevitables bochornos.

_Ah… Saya. Apenas me daba cuenta de cuenta la extrañaba…_

Olvídalo, me dije, y tratando de cambiar el propio tema de mi mente, y como acostumbraba hacerlo, me mantuve el resto del día con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir, pero para cuando acordaba mis parpados temblaban sin freno y un zumbido infernal me taladraba las sienes. No podía dormir. Que terrible insomnio, y mientras pensaba en ello y pasaba mis manos por mi cara casi con desesperación, buscando en algún punto perdido esa habilidad de los humanos de descansar, note que al fin, la noche había caído de nuevo. De pronto el frío me golpeo, y estaba el doble de fuerte que la noche anterior. Mi nariz prácticamente era un hielo, pero… comenzaba a acostumbrarse, al parecer, y ya realmente no me resultaba tan molesto a comparación de mi obligado insomnio.

-¿Falta mucho aun?- pregunto de pronto Bianca, sin darme cuenta de que ya había despertado, y voltee a verla, aun agarrada y cobijada con mi saco.

-No estoy seguro. Supongo que si- le respondí, mientras abría la ventanilla del carruaje, y una ligera ventisca de aire helado entró por la pequeña abertura llenando todo por dentro. Aun así me asome un poco, tratando de ver al cochero que se hallaba sentado en el frente conduciendo al par de caballos.

-¿Todavía falta mucho?- pregunte, apenas vislumbrando entre la oscuridad y las sombras creadas por los troncos de los árboles, la silueta negra del hombre.

-Sí, algo- exclamo –Faltan unos tres o cuatro días. Si nos apresuramos serán solo dos días y medio- grito tratando de hacerse oír entre el escándalo que causaban los caballos al correr. Le di las gracias, y cerré rápidamente la ventana para que dejara de entrar el frío.

-Vamos como a la mitad del camino. Aun faltan unos cuatro días, tal vez dos y medio- le dije a mi acompañante. Ella suspiro, como desesperada por llegar ya a su destino.

-¿No tienes frío?- me pregunto abrazándose a si misma, con el ambiente aun helado por la brisa que se había colado al carruaje al abrir la ventanilla.

-No. Así estoy bien- ella me observo ladeando la cabella, sin creerme –No te preocupes, quédate con ella- le dije refiriéndome a la abrigo. Ella volvió a agradecerme con una sonrisa, y a los pocos minutos, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Otra noche larga y más fría volvió a pasar frente a mis ojos. Sorprendentemente ya no se me había hecho tan larga como las otras, y para cuando acorde, ya había amanecido de nuevo.

_Ah, como gira este mundo…_

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana, el carruaje de pronto se paro, sin aviso, despertando a Bianca en el acto. Me preguntó por qué nos habíamos detenido, y le dije que no sabía que pasaba, así que salí del carruaje a preguntar el por qué de nuestra parada, pero, antes de salir, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mi, haciendo que me paralizara por un par de segundos.

Era una extraña sensación. La verdad no del todo extraña, era bastante conocida, llámenlo sexto sentido o intuición, pero de verdad sentí que estaba pasando algo muy extraño, y salí del carruaje en alerta por cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que pudiera pasar.

-A uno de los caballos se le aflojo una herradura- me explico Pavel mientras bajaba de su asiento, buscando entre sus ropas la herramienta adecuada para la pata del animal. En ese momento Bianca bajó también del carruaje, y le dije lo que me había dicho el cochero.

-Ya no hace tanto frío- dijo ella mirando el enorme y frondoso bosque que se levantaba de entre la tierra húmeda, ligeramente mojada –Ten- murmuro estirando hacia mí el saco que le había prestado. Yo lo acepte y me lo puse, ya que ella había insistido en que ya no tenia frío.

-¿Puedo ir a caminar un poco?- pregunto acercándose a Pavel.

-Claro que si señorita- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa –pero no se aleje mucho, por estos rumbos ahí muchos ladrones. No se vaya a encontrar con uno- le advirtió, aun buscando la herramienta que necesitaba para el caballo. La joven asintió agradeciendo la advertencia de Pavel, y yo estuve a punto de pedirle que no se alejara, debido a esa extraña sensación que traía desde que salí del carruaje, pero, ¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Que no se fuera porque sentía que algo raro pasaba? No… seguramente solo me estaba poniendo paranoico, y la deje irse mientras veía como se alejaba perdiéndose entre los gruesos troncos y la maleza. Cuando la perdí de vista completamente, seguí mirando alrededor buscando cualquier cosa rara que pudiera explicarme el por qué de esa incomoda sensación que no me dejaba tranquilo, cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte y brutal golpe en la cabeza, y después solo pude ver como mi vista se nublaba de un segundo a otro y mis sentidos parecían desvanecerse sin más, y entonces, solo pude ver como mi cuerpo caía al suelo.

Cuando desperté, mis ojos se encontraron con las frondosas copas de los árboles sobre mí y los troncos extendiéndose hacia arriba, y sobretodo eso, el claro cielo azul. Me encontraba recostado sobre la tierra, y Pavel estaba a un lado mío con un gesto de angustia.

-¡Hasta que despiertas!- exclamó levantando los brazos. Yo me incorpore pesadamente, tomándome la cabeza, con un terrible dolor en todo el cráneo, como si me hubiera caído desde una gran altura y se me hubiera partido la cabeza en dos, y de paso, también el cuerpo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte desconcertado mientras Pavel me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Te desmayaste. Así de pronto. Estuviste como una hora inconciente- ¿¡Una hora!? Pensé desconcertado, pues en realidad sentí como si hubieran sido cinco segundos.

-No, no me desmaye. Algo me golpeo, estoy seguro- argumente mientras sentía como la cabeza me palpitaba reclamándome ese golpe que no supe de donde había venido.

-No, nada te golpeo. Yo vi como te desmayaste, así, sin razón- volvió a decir Pavel insistiendo en su versión –Y además, la muchacha no ha regresado- dijo preocupado mirando el camino por el cual se había ido.

-¿No ha regresado?- pregunte confundido, más por la serie de cosas que habían estado pasando esa mañana, y use una fuerza sobrehumana para convencerme de que simplemente era una coincidencia, y fue entonces que comencé a preocuparme por Bianca, creyendo que tal vez algo malo le había pasado, y que quizás esa era la razón de ese presentimiento que tuve antes de, supuestamente, desmayarme.

-Así es. Ella se fue cuando te desmayaste y no ha vuelto- e hizo una larga pausa –Será mejor que la busquemos, tal vez algo le paso- yo asentí ante lo dicho.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Pavel volteándose hacia mí.

-Bianca- y cada uno tomo su propio lado, sin alejarse demasiado, y al cabo de unos minutos de buscarla, alcance a escuchar como Pavel gritaba el nombre de la muchacha. Seguí su ejemplo y también la llame por su nombre.

Por un buen rato, desde que nos habíamos adentrado al bosque no escuchamos respuesta ni vimos señales de ella. Pasó otro y desesperante rato en el cual ese sentimiento de angustia fue creciendo, y fue cuando la vi a lo lejos, tirada entre la maleza, sin mover un solo dedo.

-¡La encontré!- grite al cochero que se encontraba a algunos metro de mi. Él corrió hacia mí, mientras yo me dirigía a ella aprisa. Cuando me acerque y note que no se movía, me hinque a un lado de ella creyéndola inconciente.

-Bianca… ¿Bianca estas bien?- pregunte moviéndola un poco, pero ella no respondió. Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo, con el cabello revuelto, y temiendo lo peor, voltee rápidamente su cuerpo y la imagen fue simplemente… escalofriante. Era algo demasiado macabro y cruel como para concentrarse en esa pobre muchacha.

Estaba muerta. Su piel estaba blanca, totalmente descolorida, con un aspecto cadavérico, y los ojos aun abiertos, pero sin luz ni vida alguna, totalmente opacos y mirando hacia ningun lado.

-Esta muerta- le avise al cochero, el cual se acerco para comprobarlo.

-¿Cómo que muerta? ¿Cómo murió?- exclamo perturbado, y en un intento en vano de tratar de ver si aun tenia vida, acerque mi mano a su yugular, pero inmediatamente sentí algo, apenas tibio y viscoso pegado a su cuello, que escurría entre mis dedos. Entonces me fije en su ropa, manchada, y entonces vi mi mano… que estaba llena de sangre, al igual que la maleza debajo de su cabeza. Me acerque un poco mas y moví con cuidado la cabeza, y pude ver dos pequeñísimas marcas en el pálido cuello. Circulares y diminutas, pero que aun derramaban sangre… eso no era un espectáculo nuevo para mi.

Me quede helado, como un patético niño. Era como ser el protagonista de alguna de esas historias y leyendas de vampiros que se habían hecho tan populares a partir de la novela "El extraño misterioso" de 1860. Pero aquí lo más cercano a un vampiro era yo. Yo era el único cerca, que podía hacer tal cosa, pero… no pude haber sido yo, ya que estaba desmayado ¿No? Aun sabiendo eso, comencé a dudar de mi cordura.

"_¡No te acerques!"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo Saya, con su rostro desencajado de terror, gritándome, temiéndome y llorando de puro miedo, rogando porque no le hiciera nada y no tener que correr con la misma y horrible suerte que aquellos hombres a los cuales... maté con tanto animo.

Tal vez Bianca me había suplicado a gritos lo mismo, momentos antes de ser asesinada.

* * *

**¡Uy! Empezaron los asesinatos. Les dije que Bianca no tendría una muy buena suerte. Como pueden ver, esto ha sido obra de un vampiro o quiróptero (nah, es casi lo mismo) Pero, ¿Habrá sido Hagi el que la mato? ¿Y realmente se desmayo, o algo o alguien lo golpeo? ****Tendría que ser alguien lo bastante fuerte como para noquearlo así, ¿No creen? Creo que con eso he dado bastantes pistas de lo que esta pasando, muchos ya se han de imaginar mas o menos que esta sucediendo, pero todo lo dejare claro hasta dentro de algunos capítulos mas. Creo que este capitulo tuvo un poco mas de acción casi al final, y verán las extrañas cosas que pasaran cuando Hagi llegue a Praga. Tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas. Y también, espero que me haya salido bien la breve descripción del "insomnio" de Hagi. Me base en mis propios trastornos del sueño. Dios, que llevo como cinco días sin dormir y no puedo tomar pastillas para eso porque después las agarro como si fueran dulces.**

**Por cierto, tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tuve varios obstáculos que no me dejaban corregir como es debido el capitulo y poder subirlo, igual me paso con el otro fic. Desde los ensayos, mi madre molesta porque escribo demasiado en lugar de practicar, y hasta un estúpido metiche que estaba tratando de buscar mis escritos (cosa que me molesta bastante, claro, cuando tal persona me conoce en persona, si no, no hay problema) Y por cierto, creo que tuve muchas faltas de ortografía con los acentos, pero como no soy muy buena en eso y el Word no siempre me los marca, hice lo que pude para tratar de identificar las palabras que llevaban acento. Solo para avisar, tratare de mejorar eso.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y dejarme reviews, así como a los que me agregan al msn y me preguntan sobre los fics o me felicitan. Para nada me parecen locos ni nada, al contrario, me alegran el día y me da gusto que se interesen en mis fics. La verdad jamás pensé que pudieran tener tanta atención, pues es solo un medio que ella me da para tener una voz y no esconderme todo el tiempo detrás de la suya, aunque ella se lleve todo el crédito. Como sea…**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	11. Nebunie nu are nici o Necunoscute

**Nebunie nu are nici o N****ecunoscute**

Pavel, sin sospecha alguna de mis oscuros pensamientos y suposiciones, se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Bianca, y observo de cerca y con curiosidad, las dos marcas que habían causado la inminente muerte de la chica. Por un momento lo mire de reojo, solo para ver su reacción, por pura curiosidad. No me pregunten, tengo una extraña manía con eso desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero, entonces note… note una diminuta sonrisa, casi inexistente, pero presente en las comisuras de los labios… era algo como la típica sonrisa de placer que esbozan los mentirosos al comprobar que su engaño funciono, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando escuche hablar a Pavel, con unas suposiciones (y por lo tanto sospechosas) increíblemente parecidas a las mías.

-Vampiros- sentencio con voz sombría, plasmando en sus ojos un horror que familiarice con el de las victimas que destroce salvajemente después de huir del Zoológico. Era raro, ¿Saben…? Ese supuesto horror en los ojos de Pavel no aparecido de inmediato al ver la causa de muerte, si no hasta varios segundos después.

-Esas son tonterías- refute levantándome –Los vampiros no existen- afirme con seguridad, como tratando de convencer a un niño de que los fantasmas no existen y que no hay monstruos debajo de la cama... pero, no estaba seguro. ¿Un niño? Los niños no sonríen de esa forma. Tampoco lo inocentes.

-Las tierras hacia donde usted se dirige están plasmadas de historias de monstruos como esos. De seguro se han desplazado- supuso Pavel observando consternado el rostro de la joven muerta –Tenemos que tener cuidado si seguimos hacia Praga, esos lugares ya están muy cerca de esas tierras demoníacas- advirtió mirando con duda y miedo hacia el camino que nos llevaría al este.

-Seguiremos. No pienso desistir ahora por unas cuantas leyendas e historias para asustar niños- intervine tajante, alejándome del cuerpo de Bianca con falsa indiferencia, y dirigiéndome al carruaje, pero cuando voltee a ver a Pavel, note como el se persignaba con… demasiada tranquilidad -¿Va a venir o no?- pregunte un poco molesto por el cúmulo de sospechosas reacciones que no sabia como interpretar con exactitud –Si tiene miedo puedo pagarle mas, pero necesito llegar a Praga ahora mas que nunca-

-No, así esta bien- me respondió negando con la cabeza –Yo solo quiero conservar mi vida- dijo adelantandose, caminando también al carruaje.

-Pobre muchacha. Tan joven- comento unos minutos después con desesperanza, caminando a lado mió. Lo mire un momento, pero esta vez no encontré nada sospechoso y trate de no pensar mas en ello. A lo lejos ya se alcanzaba a ver el carruaje y me sentí realmente aliviado. No comente nada, simplemente pensé entonces, casi con pena, que su novio se quedaría esperándola en Praga, sin saber que ya había muerto. Pero así es la vida. Ella gusta de hacernos malas jugadas. Es tramposa y traicionera. Otro hombre que lo pierde todo y se queda solo. ¿Cuántos no habrá como yo? Era algo realmente triste y mucho más desesperanzador que mi caso, ya que yo sabía que Saya algún día despertaría, tarde o temprano pero la volvería a ver aunque me llevara el pellejo en la espera, pero Bianca… Bianca jamás regresaría, y tal vez era mi culpa, y si así lo era, creo que… jamás podría perdonármelo, porque hasta un monstruo como yo tiene conciencia y escrúpulos.

-¿Está seguro de que todavía quiere llegar a Praga?- me pregunto de nuevo el cochero.

-Claro que si- le respondí con mucha seguridad, además, tenia que saber cual era el origen de lo que estaba sucediendo. El golpe en la cabeza y la muerte de Bianca no habían sido simples coincidencias. Todo lo que sucediera relacionado conmigo, Saya, Diva o los quirópteros, jamás podía tomarse como una sencilla y cómoda coincidencia, así que seguir el camino era lo más conveniente y en realidad, era lo único que podía hacer para poder saber algo con seguridad.

Así, seguimos el camino por la vereda destinada. No tenía miedo a diferencia de Pavel, el único monstruo ahí era yo. Todavía me preguntaba como había sido capaz de hacerle eso a esa pobre muchacha. Comencé a pensar que el loco de su padre del cual estaba huyendo, había estado con ella todo el tiempo, y ese era yo. Otro desquiciado, un loco más. Ella decía que su padre era un diablo, pero… la realidad es que el diablo no existe. El diablo vive en cada uno de nosotros, en cierto grado, en cierta medida, diferentes términos de cocción para los cerebros y sus diversos dementes y demonios, y yo, yo sobrepasa esos limites, desde que me convertí en caballero y en un vil asesino. Todos los caballeros somos maquinas para matar. Era algo enfermizo, y por más que me decía a mi mismo, _"Estas mal Hagi, estás enfermo"_, me preocupaba aun más el encontrar placer en las primeras muertes que provoque, después de la huida del Zoológico, y ni siquiera mis débiles escrúpulos me daban rastros de culpabilidad, conciencia o arrepentimiento.

Comenzaba a dudar de mi cordura. La verdad es que he dudado de ella desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Solo esperaba poder ser el mismo cuando Saya despertara, a ver si me quedaba algo de humanidad y ella podía reconocerme y quizás, recordarme como era antes de toda esta jodida mierda.

Aun así, y de mis sospechas sobre mis propios actos… había partes que faltaban en este macabro rompecabezas.

Recordaba haber recibido un fuerte golpe que me dejo en el suelo inconciente por un muy buen rato. Para empezar, soy un caballero, un monstruo que difícilmente puede ser vencido por cualquier fuerza humana. Para ser vencido, necesito una fuerza que se compare con la mía, por consiguiente, otro caballero, reina o quiróptero.

Pero estaba seguro de que había recibido un golpe, porque el palpitar en mi cabeza del dolor no era algo que yo me estuviera inventado ¡Eso era seguro!… o quien sabe, tal vez esa era mi forma de no culparme del suceso y mi cerebro estaba mecanizando un dolor irracional, producto de una sucia conciencia que tiene miedo de aceptar la realidad.

Era muy extraño. Sabía bien que Diva y sus caballeros no se encontraban en Europa. Lo más probable era que estuvieran en Rusia. Los quirópteros no eran una amenaza latente. Que yo sepa, los únicos quiróptero que había en el continente eran Saya, quien se encontraba profundamente dormida, y yo. Por lo mismo, eso me atribuía la muerte de Bianca, a menos que en verdad hubiera otra especie de vampiros por esta parte de Europa. Seres que se alimentan de sangre, que no soportan el ajo, la cruces, el agua bendita y solo salen de noche, tal y como cuentan las leyendas. Aun así no sabía nada de ellos en concreto, más que chismes y supersticiones de gitanos y lugareños.

Yo sabía y conocía el sabor de la sangre en la boca. El sabor de ella era como a oxido, tibio y ligeramente viscoso, como miel caliente, y siempre dejaba su marca roja en los dientes y la extraña sensación de fuerza y placer en el cuerpo, como después de tener un orgasmo.

En ese momento yo no sentía nada de eso, mas solo sentía mi boca seca. Hace días que no tomaba "agua". Tampoco sentía fuerza en el cuerpo, solo esa agobiante sensación de debilidad.

Si yo hubiera matado a Bianca sentiría todas las características y reacciones de la sangre y sus efectos en mi cuerpo, pero sentía todo lo contrario, solo la sed y el hambre del único alimento que necesitaba y que evitaba tomar, pero aun así yo era el único quiróptero por los alrededores… Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente?

Estaba mas confundido que en el principio y me lamente por haberme preguntado tantas cosas que solo me dejaron con mas preguntas y menos repuestas. Pensar en las cosas que recientemente habían pasado no me había servido de nada y ahora estaba más decepcionado que nunca, de mi mismo y de las malditas circunstancias.

El conductor me había dicho que estuve desmayado mucho tiempo, y que solo me había desplomado, así, sin razón, pero yo sabia que algo me había golpeado y había provocado eso… Pero ¿Que? ¿Qué pudo haber sido? ¿Qué clase de fuerza inhumana pudo haberme noqueado tan rápidamente y sin siquiera darme cuenta?

¿De verdad, seria posible que hubiera otro monstruo siguiéndonos, o en los alrededores? Además, para eso, dicho monstruo tuvo que haberme golpeado en presencia del conductor, Pavel… Y en tal caso ¿Él no lo vio? ¿Y que hay el golpe? Porque estoy seguro de que eso fue un golpe y muy fuerte. ¿Habría o no otro monstruo además de mi? ¿Habría matado a Bianca ese monstruo, o fui yo? Y de todas formas, ¿No se supone que yo estaba desmayado? Y si supuestamente no estuve desmayado, tuve que haber desaparecido un rato de la presencia de Pavel, para poder matar y chuparle la sangre a Bianca, pero... él insiste en que me desmaye sin razón, pero a mi no me contradicen tan fácilmente. Algo me golpeo, y algo o alguien mas mato a Bianca.

Eso indica que no estoy solo… pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién me sigue los pasos?

Sin duda, hay inconsistencias en el relato de Pavel, cosas que no cuadran por más que le busco y le doy vueltas. Las circunstancias son ilógicas, pero ¿Pavel estaría mintiendo? Y si así fuera ¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Qué razones podría tener para inventar semejante cuento?

Y entonces me dije a mi mismo, que no podía estarle echando toda la culpa a los demás. Era patético. No podía negarlo, también había muchas inconsistencias en mi propia versión de los hechos. Cosas que no me podía explicar… ¿Y si todo esto simplemente era producto de mi imaginación, o de algún delirio o alguna locura? Eso incluso podía resultar más creíble que buscar todas las teorías posibles basadas en ambas versiones, pero no importaba ya, ¿Verdad? Bianca estaba muerta, y era más que claro que algo o alguien la había matado y le había drenado la sangre.

Si, eran preguntas sin respuestas, y yo un tonto tratando de buscarle tres pies al gato. Últimamente, desde que comencé mi viaje, había tenido preguntas que nadie y ni yo mismo se podían responder, y era por esa misma razón que en este momento iba camino hacia Rumania. Era el único lugar que se acercaba a tener alguna respuesta a mis incógnitas.

Y si después de todo… no estoy seguro, quizás yo estaba haciendo las preguntas equivocadas… Como sea, no me quedaba más que seguir… y rezar a quien sabe quien por el alma de Bianca.

* * *

**¡Hola! Que gusto volver. Perdón por la tardanza, se que tarde muchísimo en actualizar tanto este fic como el de ****las puertas del infierno, pero la verdad es que voy un poco atrasada con los capítulos de ambos fics y no tenia ganas de escribir ni tantito, y no tenia caso tratar de hacerlo porque me conozco y cuando estoy así, dejo verdaderos fiascos. Con respecto a ello, perdón por el capitulo tan corto, no pensé que fuera a quedar así pero cuando lo termine ¡Oh sorpresa! Pero bueno tampoco le hallaba caso agregarle mas, y también espero que no haya quedado demasiado aburrido, con este Hagi dudando de si mismo y de las circunstancias y haciéndose mil y un preguntas sobre todo el asunto y este sospecho Pavel, pero ya verán mas adelante, todas las incógnitas, al menos la mitad de ellas, quedaran mas que respondidas.**

**Por cierto, de ahora en adelante responderé a los reviews, me siento un tanto culpable de no hacerlo siento que los dejo como en el limbo o me veo como una desagradecida y es todo lo contrario, agradezco mucho sus reviews, y mas porque no se los exijo ni les pongo condiciones como muchos otros escritores lo hacen. No importa que tantos reviews pueda recibir, con saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar lo cual no es obligatorio, me doy más que servida. **

**¡Ya tengo cigarros de nuevo! Probablemente avance mucho con los capítulos de ambos fics y ya actualice mas seguido, además me da ñañaras dejar tanto tiempo los fics solitos, siento que en cualquier momento los dejo abandonados y ¡No! No me puedo permitir eso esta vez.**

**Sin más, gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews y han estado preguntando por el fic muchísimas gracias, me hacen el día y vaya que eso es difícil de lograr en mí.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	12. Afine Sunt Costisitoare

**Afine Sunt C****ostisitoare**

Había pasado otro día más desde la muerte de Bianca, y aunque relativamente había sido corto el tiempo desde que me encontré con su cadáver drenado en medio del bosque, de alguna extraña manera, el tiempo parecía haberse triplicado para mi, provocando que los segundos que pasaban parecieran estar escudados en una especie de reloj descompuesto y loco, que deformaba el tiempo y las horas, dándome la sensación de perder el control de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello.

No lo se, me había acostumbrado a su callada y tímida compañía. Era una joven que me recordaba mucho a Saya, aunque físicamente no se parecieran en nada, y en actitud, pues tampoco era mucho que digamos. Quien sabe, pero por ahora ya no tenia a quien prestarle mi gabardina por el frío, como acostumbraba hacerlo con Saya, y recientemente, con Bianca. Era de las pocas personas que me habían logrado sacar algo de platica desde que Saya quedara dormida, y eso ya la hacia diferente del resto. Creo que había llegado a apreciarla aunque hubiera sido muy corto el tiempo que convivimos, y la verdad es que le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo para que fuera feliz. En eso sí se parecía mucho a Saya. Ambas merecían ser felices, y por jugarretas del destino, su vida había sido mutilada de un jalon, de un golpe, de un momento a otro sin ningún tipo de aviso. Eso era algo, bastante cruel, y a veces creía, como en este momento, que las pruebas del destino a veces eran demasiado duras como para superarlas por completo y olvidarse de todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo diría, injustas, desproporcionadas, como si trataran de burlarse de nosotros, estas circunstancias…

Lo peor, era que aun no sabía quien la había matado realmente… si algún otro monstruo, o yo, que es prácticamente lo mismo.

En el momento en el que vi su cadáver, la verdad no había sentido nada, ni tristeza, ni dolor, ni felicidad, ni satisfacción, más que desesperanza, y ahora comenzaba a sentir una incomoda presión en el pecho, como si con cada respiración se me fuera un pedazo de vida… Aunque mi vida sea eterna. Es difícil de explicar. Lo único que se, es que esa muchacha no merecía morir de forma tan horrible, y aunque no sabia si su perpetrador era yo, jamás me perdonaría el hecho de haberla matado o en tal caso de haber permitido que la mataran. Si soy un quiróptero con fuerza sobrenatural al menos puedo hacer algún tipo de bien a alguien, al menos para compensar mis pecados que tanto peso traen sobre mí. Ustedes saben, alguna patética manera de redimirse. Aunque a decir verdad, solo hay una persona por la cual haría hasta lo imposible por verla bien, y esa persona es Saya, los demás, realmente me importan un carajo.

Pero, esa muchacha tenia menos de veinte años y todas las ilusiones de vivir feliz en Praga con alguien que la amara. No era justo, para nada que lo era.

A veces me daba la impresión de que… Mmm, no estoy seguro, a veces me da la sensación de creer que cada persona que se me acerca esta condenada a morir, tal vez no literalmente ni de forma tan dramatizada como lo estaba dejando ver, pero sí perdía algo de cierta manera importante… Seguramente Saya ya hubiera muerto a mi lado, si no fuera porque es un ser inmortal claro. Pero que decir… Ella, jamás se lo dije (y tampoco pensaba hacerlo) pero desde ese día en el Zoológico, Saya parecía haber muerto, solo impulsada por un fuerte sentimiento de venganza y odio, que parecía mantenerla en un estado inconciente de zombie, sin poder darse cuenta ni poder hacer nada. A veces me daba la impresión de estar frente a una muerta viviente alimentándose de su propio odio y dolor, y yo, sin poder hacer nada. Era como si yo también fuera un zombie, indiferente, lejano, e inútil.

Me encojo en mi asiento. Me siento tan… ¿Mal? Sí, me siento un tanto mal. Ni siquiera mi antigua depresión me había llevado a puntos tan bajos, como lo estaba haciendo la muerte de Bianca. Incluso me atrevo a compararla con la "muerte" de Saya.

Bianca, pobre Bianca. Ella no lo merecía, de verdad que no lo merecía.

-¡¿Sabe cuando falta para llegar a Praga?!- tenia que despejar mi mente un rato, con cualquier cosa, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que preguntar a Pavel por como íbamos en el camino. Aun así, tuve gritar mientras me asomaba por la ventana, y la verdad es que la garganta me dolía, todo el cuerpo me punzaba, todo me pesaba, todo mi cuerpo se había convertido de pronto en una irritante molestia. Ah… que horror. Mataría por sangre pero… bueno, prácticamente tenia que hacerlo y no era una idea que me agradara mucho.

Tal vez fuera por la muerte de Bianca, o porque hace semanas no bebía sangre… o eso era lo que yo creía. Ahora, harta risa me da.

-¡Aun falta un día de camino!- grito el cochero sin apartar la vista de los caballos. -¡Oiga!- grito llamándome antes de que me metiera de nuevo al carruaje -¿No tiene hambre o sed? Hace días que no lo veo comer ni beber- me dijo mientras pasábamos por una ladera solevada y despejada, bastante cómoda y reconfortante. Una brisa fresca me azoto el rostro, era como si… el cochero hubiese adivinado lo que pensaba. Maldije en voz muy baja.

-No hace falta- le respondí con seriedad, mientras él hacia que los caballos se detuvieran lentamente en medio del camino.

Me vi en serio problemas. Definitivamente no sabía que argumentar. Me tomo por sorpresa, aunque era de esperarse que pasara tarde o temprano. No era normal ver a una persona que no había comido desde hace días y sin tomar una sola gota de agua andar caminando por ahí como si nada. Me debí haber preparado para esto, tener listo un argumento o excusa, pero no. Yo y mi estúpida manía de evitar las cosas (tanto concientes como inconcientes. Maldición).

-A mi sí me hace falta, ¿Le molestaría si nos detenemos un momento?- me pregunto con una sonrisa imposible de contradecir. Yo le respondí que no había problema, y de paso, lejos de enojarme o sentirme en aprietos, podía aprovechar ahora fingir buscar algún fruto, solo para que viera que era "normal" y que si estaba buscando algo para "comer".

Nos detuvimos de un momento a otro, y baje del carruaje al igual que él.

-Vaya, ya tenia sed- exclamo Pavel mientras sacaba una cantimplora color marrón del saco y tomaba un largo y profundo trago.

-¿No quiere?- pregunto amablemente ofreciéndome de la bebida.

-No gracias- le respondí con indiferencia, como si quisiera hacer de cuenta que no tenia ni la minima sensación de sed, aunque sintiera que la boca se me partía en dos de lo seca y necesitada de sangre que estaba.

-Bueno, iré a buscar alguna manzana o lo que encuentre- me aviso caminando hacia los árboles en busca de algún fruto.

Lo observe un momento alejarse, y pensé… ¿No se supone que le tenia tanto miedo a los "vampiros" que mataron a Bianca? Esos que según él, estaban rondando en el bosque, ¿Y de pronto se iba solo al bosque a buscar algo de comer? Digo, si yo me hubiera visto en el lugar de él, así de asustado y consternado como yo lo vi, o una de dos; o me habría regresado como alma que lleva el diablo a Alemania, o habría seguido el camino a toda prisa hasta llegar a Rumania sin siquiera pararme a mear. Sin duda me descoloco, pero lo que me confundió aun más, fue que de pronto me dio un olor extraño, familiar a decir verdad, como a algo ligeramente oxidado o algo parecido. Mi olfato, por mi misma condición de quiróptero, era muy avanzado y sofisticado, así que comencé a buscar con ahínco de donde salía ese olor, olfateando como si fuera un perro. Mi olfato me guío hasta la silla del conductor, de donde provenía el aroma, y ahí vi la cantimplora de la cual Pavel había bebido unos momentos atrás.

Sentí una enorme curiosidad de saber porque olía así de raro, tal vez el agua ya estaba podrida (¿Podrida y que él se la haya tomado? Vaya…), pero era demasiado diría yo. Si así fuera, ese hombre la hubiera escupido al instante. No creo que tenga el sabor más exquisito del mundo. Torcí la boca, como siempre lo hacia cuando algo realmente me confundía, y vi una vez mas a Pavel, a lo lejos, demasiado ocupado buscando algún fruto entre el follaje de los árboles y arbustos, y entonces supe que ese era el momento indicado. Rápidamente tome el objeto en mis manos y lo abrí. El olor salio disparado a mi nariz y ansioso a la reacción, acerque la vista al interior.

-¿Vino?- me pregunte. No se veía muy bien lo que fuera que estuviera dentro. Había mucha sombra, pero no era nada transparente. Tenia color, oscuro, de hecho creo que algo rojizo, pero el olor no se parecía en nada a la bebida que deduje por el aspecto. Iba a arriesgarme a tomar un poco del líquido, pero desistí cuando note a Pavel acercarse, así que cerré rápidamente la cantimplora y la devolví a su lugar de origen.

-Estas moras están realmente deliciosas- comento con unos cuantos frutos rojos y purpuras en la mano. -¿No quiere?- pregunto, acercándome el ramito y degustando uno de ellos. Lo pensé un momento, pero era mejor tomar unas cuantas, o comenzaría a sospechar, así que tome cuatro de los pequeños frutos y me los lleve a la boca.

Sí, ciertamente sabían muy bien, dulces y frescos, pequeñas moras jugosas, pero no me satisfacían para nada. Era como si no me hubiera llevado nada a la boca. En lugar de eso, ahora tenía unas ansias tremendas de probar lo que contenía la cantimplora del cochero. Yo no se, me dieron unas ganas enormes, que casi sentía incontrolables, y por un momento estuve tentado a contar hasta tres y abalanzarme como bestia sobre dicho objeto y saber que rayos contenía, descubrir que clase de liquido desconocido era ese que tan de pronto me había tentado, pero me contuve.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos de nuevo- sugirió Pavel, y lo le agradecí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, el que me distrajera de mis ansias (claro que no le dije nada), mientras subía al carruaje nuevamente para olvidarme de todo ese asunto de la dichosa garrafa y su misterioso contenido.

Paso un rato mas de viaje, y comencé a sentirme muy cansado… débil. Era extremadamente desesperante tener sueño y no poder dormir, por que mi condición de caballero me obligaba a mantener los ojos bien abiertos y los sentidos alerta todo el tiempo, incluso estando en ese estado y aunque Saya estuviera profundamente dormida.

Aun así sentí algo que me recorrió el cuerpo de forma fugaz e impenetrable. Una sensación abrumante, muy agobiante. Era como si de pronto y sin aviso alguno estuviera cerca de la muerte. Sentía mi respiración como ajena, como si estuviera viendo y escuchando a otra persona frente a mí respirar, y yo no pudiera hacerlo, como si esa persona imaginaria me hubiera robado el aliento. Los pulmones no se me llenaban de aire y los parpados me pesaban como si tuviera un par de toneladas encima de las pestañas. Mis brazos no se podían levantar, estaban colgados a los lados, como inservibles, y comencé a sudar en frío en respuesta a esa desconocida situación, entonces, toda mi vista se nublo. Una nube negra cubrió mi perspectiva y por unos momentos me hizo ver doble y distorsionar los colores, y finalmente, termine por desmayarme.

* * *

-Hemos llegado a Praga- escuche una voz lejana, sin eco, pero lejana, como etérea, y apenas podía distinguir sus palabras y lo que trataba de decirme. Decía algo de Praga o no se que demonios. Me sentí cansado y abrumado, y mis parpados lentamente se abrieron, y por un momento la luz me cegó. Me talle un poco los ojos, tratando de contrarrestar la sensación, y vi a Pavel detrás de la puerta mirándome fijamente.

-¿Se quedo dormido?- pregunto notando mi condición mientras yo me removía torpemente en el asiento, mirando a mi alrededor, un poco ido de la realidad aun.

-No. No me quede dormido. No pude quedarme dormido. Tengo insomnio- respondí de forma casi automática, como asegurándome a mi mismo una vez mas, _"No puedes quedarte dormido Hagi"_, aunque lo comprobara cada noche, pero eso quedo en segundo plano cuando note un extraño sabor en mi boca. Un sabor a sangre. No había otra cosa en este mundo que pudiera reconocer mejor, que el sutil sabor a oxido de la sangre.

-Tal vez estaba muy cansado- insistió Pavel ladeando un poco la cabeza. Quien sabe que estaría pensando, pero bueno, escuche las voces de la gente afuera, los pasos, algunos apresuraros, otros lentos, otros tranquilos, otros cansados, los murmullos, las risas, el idioma en cierta medida desconocido y el río Moldava. Ya daba igual lo que el cochero pensara. El sutil escándalo de la ciudad indicaba que aquí se separaban nuestros caminos.

-¿Ya llegamos?- le pregunte mirando por la ventanilla. Quien sabe, tal vez estábamos en otro pueblo cercano o algo así.

-Así es- ante ello me levante, tratando de controlar mis movimientos algo atontados por el supuesto sueño, del cual aun no estaba seguro y baje del carruaje.

-Bueno. Mucha suerte Hagi- me dijo Pavel con una sonrisa franca a modo de despedida, y sin perder tiempo subió rápidamente al asiento y tiró de los caballos, que ante la orden se alejaron trotando, y yo me quede ahí, en medio de Praga.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Me tarde como dos meses****, que bárbara. Pero tengo una muy buena excusa, y es que estuve con la mudanza, ya que me acabo de cambiar de ciudad, además de que, ustedes saben, me pego una distimia tremenda durante unos días, se acabaron mis preciados cigarros y me dio una momentánea crisis del escritor, como le dicen, y me decía todos los días: **_**"Ándale cabrona, ponte a escribir aunque sea un poquito, no seas floja."**_** Pero intentaba e intentaba y nomás no. Tampoco valía la pena escribir algo por la pura "responsabilidad" o "compromiso" de actualizar el fanfic y dejar una mierda de capitulo después de tanta espera.**

**Creo que ya hasta perdí a mis lectores pero bueno, los que lean y quieran seguir leyendo, ¡Son bienvenidos!**

**Y bueno, con el tema del capitulo. Creo que este capitulo estuvo especialmente aburrido. No hubo mucha acción y casi todo se baso en los pensamientos internos de Hagi, pero bueno… Ya también vimos que Hagi al fin llego a Praga. Se que los capítulos anteriores anduvo como que de aquí para haya, pero ahora el fic entrara como a "otra fase", bueno, en realidad no tan jalado, pero Hagi estará un buen de tiempo atascado en Praga y le pasaran bastantes cosas interesantes, ya empieza lo bueno señoras y señores, cosas que obvio no puedo decir ahora porque si no arruinare la sorpresilla. Por cierto, ando reeditando los capítulos de este fic y del fic "Más allá de las puertas del infierno", solo por avisar.**

**Gracias a los que hayan leído y también a los que han dejado reviews.**

**(El titulo significa: "Las moras son costosas")**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	13. Praga

**Praga**

Al fin había llegado a Praga. No pensé que el viaje a este lugar fuera a ser tan difícil. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que pasar por tantos obstáculos para llegar hasta aquí, ni tampoco por tantas sorpresas. De pronto me distraje con el paisaje y sentí una brisa helada rodeándome. En Praga ya comenzaban a sentirse los síntomas del invierno cercano, después de todo eran los últimos días de Octubre y estaba cerca del Día de todos los santos, y para esas fechas el frío ya comenzaba a dar muestras de su implacable presencia, como todos los años.

No podía dejar de ver a mí alrededor. Todavía me costaba un poco creer que ya había llegado a Praga. Mire al cielo, nublado, parecía tener nubes y nubes una encima de la otra hasta formar una capa grisácea que no dejaba pasar ni un rayo de sol, incluso, aunque era medio día, parecía que el día estaba ya en sus últimos minutos de expiración. El olor a humedad era característico. Pero, no me podía quedar parado como tonto, tenia que seguir, y comencé a caminar entre las calles adoquinadas.

Aun quedaban mucho de los restos medievales en la ciudad, casi intactos de la era moderna que ya había llegado. Era pintoresco ver los característicos techos y torres de los edificios, de colores tierra y tejas de rojo brillante. Los balcones de caprichosas formas y las ventanas sobriamente excéntricas. No podía evitar comparar la arquitectura de Checoslovaquia con la de Francia, y es que en Francia nunca me sentí del todo a gusto como ahora, estando cada vez más cerca de Rumania. Aunque todo a mí alrededor parecía triste y sin vida, opaco por la ausencia de la luz solar, me gustaba. Me sentía como en casa, si alguna vez había tenido una antes del Zoológico.

Para cuando acorde, ya estaba pasando por el Puente de Carlos y sus estatuas emblemáticas, cuando de pronto vi a un joven recargado en la pared del puente, mirando la corriente del agua gris y fría que pasaba por debajo de nosotros, muy serio, parecía triste.

Tal vez el era el novio de Bianca, me dije. Después, paso otro muchacho a un lado de mí. Tal vez ese era el novio… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? De pronto, sentí que cada hombre joven cerca, era su novio, quien aun esperaba la llegada de la muchacha. Pobre… si él supiera que jamás llegaría, y jamás sabría lo que le paso a su novia. Tal vez así era mejor. Tal vez era mejor que pensara que no estaba muerta, que quizás se había arrepentido… que no la habían matado. Que yo no la había matado. Me sentía como un culpable que era juzgado bajo la lupa de todos, un acusado.

Aun sigo pensando que yo la mate. Mi boca sabe a sangre, y no se por que. No se si sean restos de la sangre de Bianca. No se. No quiero pensarlo. Él que merece la muerte soy yo, después lo que… hice, y me reservo el recordarlo.

Pobre Bianca. Creo que… jamás me lo perdonare. Ojala que algún día el olvido se lleve la expresión de terror en su rostro, que se quedo impregnado antes de su violenta muerte.

¿De verdad la mate? Me pregunte y me sentí patético. Sentí que enflaquecía, y tuve que recargarme en el puente al igual que aquel muchacho que seguía ahí parado a unos metros, por que el peso de la culpa no me estaba dejando respirar. Me voltee y mire el río Moldava, el agua helada y gris corría debajo de mi con rapidez y me pregunte que se sentiría morir de frío.

Tener la culpa de frente era como tener un ente maldito que no me podía dejar en paz. Todo el ambiente de Praga me parecía pesado, así de pronto. Apenas era medio día ¡y el cielo no podía estar más gris! Y comencé a odiarlo y a añorar el clima tan malditamente templado del mediterráneo.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, y sentía ganas de regresar a Francia y quedarme el tiempo que fuera necesario junto al ataúd de Saya, esperándola, pero ya no podía hacer eso. Había llegado hasta aquí, estaba a la mitad del camino como para permitirme languidecer por una muerte… que quizás yo había provocado y no podía estar huyendo así toda la vida.

-¿Hagi? ¿Eres tú?- tenia que ser un fantasma. ¡Tenia que ser un fantasma, maldita sea! La voz conocida, de Bianca… creo que ya me había vuelto loco por la culpa, o tal vez los fantasmas si existían. Me gire, y ahí, frente a mi, estaba ella... ¡Estaba ella frente a mi!

-¿Bianca?- ella seguía con las mismas mejillas sonrosadas y las pecas. El cabello castaño y un poco más rizado, pero parecía mucho mas cuidado, como si fuera nuevo o al fin se lo hubiera cepillado. Sus ropas ya no estaban rotas, ni siquiera eran de campesina, mas bien, parecía una joven de familia acomodada, y tenia la boca roja, tan roja, que me parecía extraño que no hubiera rastro de maquillaje en ellos, como si fuera natural, en realidad eran sus labios.

-Pensé que te habías ido- dijo ella sonreído y acercándose a mi.

-Pensé que estabas muerta- dije sin aliento, espantado por la visión ¿Estaría hablando con un fantasma? Me pregunte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- me pregunto asustada -¿Te sientes bien?- dijo acercándose aun más.

-Estabas muerta la ultima vez que te vi- le repetí, como tratando de convencerme a mi mismo.

-Si estuviera muerta, no estaría aquí- dijo bromeando y riendo un poco, con timidez.

-Pero es que yo te vi muerta, y el cochero también. Tenias la garganta destrozada- le afirme, mirando su cuello, blanquísimo, sin marca alguna, tratando de ver las incisiones por donde le habían drenado toda la sangre.

-No digas esas cosas- exclamo asustada por la visión, adoptando una mirada horrorizada mientras me miraba.

-Pero…-

-No digas nada más- dijo sonriéndome –Tal vez no comiste bien y el cambio de clima también te pudo haber afectado- supuso, mientras se recargaba en el puente con los brazos, mirando el agua que corría debajo de él.

-Supongo…- susurre mirándola fijamente, descolocado. No sabía exactamente que era lo que había pasado, pero… después de todo, parecía que no había matado a nadie, y eso me aliviaba un poco, después de todo ella estaba ahí delante de mi, sonriente y despreocupada. Seguí mirando con detenimiento a la joven distraída, quien aun observaba el río. La vivaz piel de su rostro no podía dar más muestras de vida…

Sí, estaba aliviado, aunque… tal vez estaba volviéndome loco y la estaba imaginando.

-Al fin llegaste a Praga- dijo ella sin quitar la vista del río, como si le diera gusto.

"_Te gust… ciud… se… pa…ce… vania.."_

-Sí… pero, ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunte confundido. Me pareció haber escuchado algo más después del comentario sobre mi llegada a Praga, pero no estaba seguro. Se había escuchado demasiado lejano, con eco, pero había sido la voz de ella.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Bianca confundida, posando su vista en mi –No, nada- afirmo. No era para tanto, pensé… quizás solo había sido el graznido de algún pájaro (Sí, claro Hagi, créetelo si puedes)... Ah, como odiaba hablar conmigo mismo, siempre resulta tan molesto.

-¿Te iras de Praga?- pregunto ella.

-Sí. Seguiré hasta llegar a Rumania- le respondí, sin olvidar el motivo de mi viaje. De pronto vi pasar a un lado a un muchacho joven en compañía de otra chica, y recordé al enamorado de Bianca del cual me había comento cuando nos conocimos, y que se pensaban encontrar.

-¿Y tu novio?- pregunte quedamente mientras veía como se alejaba el muchacho junto a la joven.

-No lo pienso buscar- contesto ella, y pude notar como ella trato de fingir dolor y un dejo de mentira en su rostro –También me iré de Praga- añadió.

-¿Y a donde iras?- pregunte aun confundido por esa rara reacción de la muchacha, comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado del puente, mientras Bianca me seguía por un lado.

-No lo se. Praga de pronto dejo de gustarme… aquí hay putas y ratas- dijo con desprecio, mientras veíamos pasar frente a nosotros una enorme rata gris, repugnante y con una cola larguísima... Un momento, ¿Dijo putas y ratas?

"_Marti… Crist.. la… put…y la… tas…"_

-¿Perdón?- tuve que mover la cabeza ligeramente al escuchar lo que Bianca había dicho, especialmente lo último que no pude terminar de entender. Que yo recuerde, y a pesar de que la conocí por muy poco tiempo, no parecía ser del tipo de persona que maldijera a diestra y siniestra y que se expresara con tanto desprecio. No parecía ser la misma muchacha introvertida y tímida que había conocido, era como otra, con el mismo rostro y voz, con diferentes ropas, pero era como otra aun así.

-No dije nada- me respondió sin prestar mucha atención. Tal vez ya creía que había perdido la cabeza o quien sabe, ya después pensé que lo mejor era no prestar mucha atención, quizás era mi imaginación, y en lugares como Praga se escuchan muchas cosas raras.

Caminamos un poco más, yo no sabía si tomar de una vez un carruaje y seguir mi camino, o quedarse un par de días en la ciudad. En realidad, la ciudad era muy bonita. Praga conservaba una esencia medieval y de aspecto gótico que me había agradado aunque el ambiente se sintiera tan asquerosamente pesado. Era como estar en otro tiempo, hace muchos siglos, donde no sabia de la existencia de los quirópteros, ni de Saya, ni nada, es más, como si yo no existiera y todo fuera un sueño que yo veía desde un tercer plano.

-¿A dónde iras ahora?- me pregunto.

-A Bratislava-

-¡Eslovaquia!- exclamo ella muy emocionada.

No dije nada, de pronto una brisa fría azoto el ambiente, y las hojas secas de los árboles corrieron deprisa sobre el suelo, arremolinándose entre ellas y el viento caprichosamente.

-Se acerca el invierno- dijo ella observando el cielo entretenida. Yo pensé lo mismo y torcí la boca preocupado. Tenia que apurarme, después de todo, aun recordaba que Rumania era un lugar muy frío y el invierno era hostil y crudo, pero por más que me diera prisa aun tenía que recorrer mucho camino, y seguramente llegaría a mitad del invierno y las nevadas si seguía a este paso de tortuga, distrayéndome tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo Bianca deteniéndose en seco, a un lado de la estatua del Crucifijo y el Calvario –Espero que puedas terminar tu viaje a salvo- dijo Bianca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque en ese momento, tengo que confesar que un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, tal como lo haría un rayo.

-Espero que te guste mi ciudad, se parece a Transilvania- me dijo a modo de despedida, mientras tomaba el camino opuesto del puente, caminando con tranquilidad.

La observe unos momentos más hasta que se perdió entre la gente y desvíe la vista a la estatua del Crucifijo. No podía ser cierto que hubiera estado con ella, porque ella estaba muerta, me repetí mientras sentía como el viento parecía robarme el alma por la boca.

"_¿Te gusta mi ciudad? Se parece a Transilvania._

_Esta llena de horror, bichos raros y fantasmas…_

_Los martires de Cristo… las putas y las ratas…_

_Las fases del dolor, ¡la política barata!"_

_

* * *

_**Vale, yo se que me tarde y he estado tardando últimamente con mis dos fics, pero he estado muy ocupada y ahora resulta que me estoy cambiando de casa de nuevo, y bueno ya se imaginaran.**

**Y pues con el capitulo, Hagi al fin llego a Praga. Trate de describir lo mejor posible la ciudad de Praga, vi muchas fotos e investigue sobre la ciudad, los edificios emblemáticos, los puentes, el río, las estatuas y el tipo de arquitectura de la ciudad, pero honestamente siento que me quedo muy seco, pero tampoco quería que quedara muy tedioso describiendo tanto, después de todo es sólo para darse una idea de como es mas o menos el lugar. Y como pueden ver, ¡Bianca no esta muerta, nada mas andaba de parranda! No pues, con respecto a eso, ya verán más delante de que trata y por que la chica apareció de pronto si se supone estaba muerta, supongo que algunos ya se lo imaginaran. Pasara algo muy interesante con Hagi en su estadía en Praga y relacionada con otro personaje de la historia original, así que estén atentos, y mas adelante… ¡Uf! Y con respecto a las frases finales en cursiva y las que estaban a la mitad (las cuales obviamente son las mismas), pues… es una cosa que vi por ahí en un blog y se me ocurrió ponerlo, siento que quedaba bien el capitulo y le añadía algo extra de dramatismo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Me gustaría que me dijeran más o menos como describí el ambiente a ver si no quedo tan jodido, esperare sus comentarios aunque creo que ya perdí a todos mis lectores pero bueno, yo seguiré actualizando hasta terminar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, a los que han puesto en favoritos y alerta el fic y a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	14. Katedrála Svatého Víta

**Katedrála Svatého Víta**

-¿Qué ya no hay lugar?- me guarde mis ganas de maldecir y escupirle en la cara al encargado del hostal al que había llegado (a donde supuestamente, me habían dicho aun quedaba lugar). ¿¡Como era posible que ya no hubiera camas disponibles!? Me pregunte exasperado. Se supone que Praga era una gran ciudad de Europa, ¿y no tenían ya camas? ¿Ni otros hostales disponibles? Era el tercer hostal al que acudía, y en todos era lo mismo, y la misma desesperanzadora respuesta. Llenos, a reventar y sin una sola cama libre. Los demás eran hoteles y hostales que ya no podía pagar. Apenas me quedaban unas pocas monedas, lo suficiente para pagar un alojamiento de tercera categoría… Dios.

Estuve a punto de pedir ayuda divina. Pero no creo en esas cosas y dudo que en un futuro remoto, pudiera llegar a hacerlo. A veces trataba de tener fe, pero…

-Esta un hotel cerca de aquí… el Hotel U Zlaté Podkovy, pero no creo que pueda pagarlo- se burlo el encargado del hostal con una risa vulgar y grotesca, mostrando sus chuecos y amarillos dientes y arrojándome a la cara su aliento a alcohol y pollo digerido. Reprimir una mueca de asco, y por supuesto no pensaba responder y ponerme a pelear con semejante idiota, así que solo gruñí un poco y salí de ahí sin decir una palabra más. No valía la pena.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Pensé mientras salía del hostal sin vacantes, pasando entre algunos hombres que tomaban y fumaban en la entrada quienes estaban riendo entre si, pero se detuvieron cuando pase entre ellos y se me quedaron viendo unos segundos (seguramente por el estuche) pero no les presente demasiada atención, aunque, ¿De verdad me veía tan "turista" y desentonado? Bueno, eso no era algo nuevo, comenzando por que ni siquiera soy humano.

Como sea, no era que necesitara pasar la noche en un lugar para dormir, después de todo no puedo dormir, pero realmente estaba muy cansado por el largo y agotador viaje y recostarme no me caería nada mal, de hecho en ese momento lo anhelaba. Había estado caminando todo el maldito día, y aquí la gente no era muy generosa que digamos, así que solo recibí unas pocas monedas cuando trate de ganar dinero tocando el chelo en las calles.

Tacaños.

Suspire… y el aire que salio de mi boca se torno de un tono blanco y vaporoso, un poco transparente, como humo gélido. Estaba llegando el invierno y ya estaba bajando mucho la temperatura, sobretodo en la noche y seguía nublado, y seguramente así seguiría por el resto de la noche. No temía morir por el frío, después de todo eso era imposible, pero seria una noche muy dura y helada, y no tenia ganas de soportar eso hasta que me doliera todo y no pudiera ni sentir las manos (tenia una extraña fobia con respecto a eso. Me daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento podía perderlas engangrenadas o amputadas, como si se fueran a caer solas, como un par de cubos de hielo, y pensar en que no podría volver a tocar el violonchelo… bueno, prefería no pensar en ello. Me daba escalofríos), además, a veces con el frío se me ponía la nariz roja y me veía ridículo, y sobretodo eso, por mucho que estuviera acostumbrado al frío y me gustara, eso solo me debilitaría mas (y más sin haber "comido" nada en las ultimas semanas), y no podía darme ese lujo con mis sospechas de que a los alrededores, podía haber quirópteros y ellos sin duda me buscarían. Realmente estaba muy cansado; no quería estarme preocupando por Diva, ni caballeros, ni quirópteros, al menos una maldita noche de mi vida desde que me convertí en caballero, y lo único que quería en ese momento era poder recostarme en algún lado, aunque no pudiera dormir. Solo deseaba descansar.

Me sorprendió el grado de malestar y debilidad que me hacia el estar tan lejos de Saya.

-Maldita sea- maldije en voz baja, pero queriendo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, mientras miraba resignado las calles oscuras y solitarias que se posaban frente a mí, desiertas de toda esperanza. Ya no había gente como en el día, claro que no, los humanos duermen en las noches. Apenas se veían pasar a unas pocas personas, yendo de un bar a otro, conversando un poco entre si y algunas prostitutas buscando clientes.

"… _las putas y las ratas…"_

Seguí caminando un rato más… aunque un poco desconcertado por aquella voz que de pronto escuche lejana y perturbadora, volteando de vez en cuando para comprobar que nadie estuviera siguiéndome o algo, pero no le puse mas atención hasta momentos después, tenia otras cosas en las que pensar, como en ¿Dónde podía quedarme esa noche? Algo que no fuera una calle, por favor. Solo pensar en el duro y frío piso de piedra me dio escalofríos y me hizo temblar las rodillas. Me había mal acostumbrado mucho a los lujos del Zoológico (aunque haya sido un sirviente, tenia una muy buena y cómoda vida), pensé con desgano, además, ya no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el piso de la calle cuando viajaba por Europa como gitano siendo niño, y mientras pensaba en eso y caminando sin rumbo, frente a mi, de forma imponente, apareció la que considere en ese momento como mi salvación.

-Oh… esta catedral… si no me equivoco…- frente a mi se alzaba una imponente y gigantesca catedral antigua, que a esas horas de la noche, se veía sobrecogedora. Si no me equivocaba, era la Catedral de San Vito. Me pareció haber recordado información sobre ella en uno de los libros traídos de este país, que descansaban en la biblioteca del castillo de Joel, en el cual había estado los últimos meses.

Pero… ¡Un momento! La Catedral da San Vito esta dentro del recinto del Castillo de Praga… ¿Cuándo demonios entre al castillo? ¿Tan ensimismado iba que no me di cuenta? No, posible, pero remoto. Me dio la sensación de que algo o alguien ajeno y que no podía controlar me había llevado a ese lugar. Está bien, lo tomare como una tonta señal.

Me acerque a la catedral en medio de la explanada. Mis pasos secos hacían eco en la atmosfera, como si estuviera acercándome a otro mundo muy lentamente y sin aparente opción de regresar de el. Realmente la arquitectura era hermosa e imponente. El estilo gótico de la época en la que fue construida se realzaba, como si de pronto hubiera viajado en el tiempo y estuviera situado en aquel tiempo.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera abierto aun a esas altas horas de la noche. Abrí con un poco de duda una de las pesadas y enormes puertas del lugar. El sonido del portal retumbo en el lugar con un eco sorprendentemente ruidoso. Entré, y en cuanto puse el primer pie dentro, sentí una extraña sensación que me alerto, y toda mi vista se torno de un intenso color rojo. Conocía eso. Sucedía cada vez que había quirópteros cerca.

-¿Quirópteros…?- me atreví a pensar, buscando el origen de esa invisible presencia que me alteraba. Me quede unos segundos más buscando alrededor, alterado, mirando estrepitosamente cada rincón. Desde el fondo, los techos abovedados, los adornados pasillos, las columnas, todo, y olfateando como perro, pero… no encontré nada mas que mi única presencia, y de pronto, la cruda sensación desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, dejándome perturbado, como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla.

Un ruido de sorpresa salio de mi garganta, cuando, detrás de mi, la puerta de la catedral se cerro de golpe. El sonido seco y pesado hizo un profundo eco en el enorme lugar, y sí, me asusto. Parecía una autentica historia de terror y fantasmas. Pero seguramente solo había sido el viento.

-Espero no haber despertado a nadie…- susurre preocupado de que alguien pudiera verme, caminando entre las columnas que sostenían la enorme estructura, buscando por unos segundos alguna presencia humana… pero, nada. No había nadie. Ni un alma a metros de distancia.

Era realmente largo y grande el interior de la catedral, y un poco lejos, en el fondo, se podía apreciar un enorme y lujoso altar católico. Camine hacia el, y para cuando acorde, estaba enfrente de Él. Mire hacia arriba, las bóvedas de estilo gótico, con tantos detalles cuidadosamente construidos. Nunca había estado en un lugar así. Algunas partes de Francia se asemejaban a ese lugar, después de todo Matias Arras se inspiro en el arte gótico francés de catedrales como Toulouse y Narbona, pero no se compraba, la Catedral de San Vito se las llevaba por mucho en majestuosidad, y de pronto, mi vista se centro en el hombre crucificado en la cruz, con corona de espinas y bañado en sangre, con una mirada de profundo dolor y compasión hacia una humanidad corrompida por el pecado. Lo observe un segundo. La estatua era igual a la de los otros iconos católicos tan conocidos en toda Europa.

-Hmp…- me atreví a esbozar una media sonrisa, mientras desviaba la mirada. Que curioso que yo buscara refugio en la casa de un dios en el que no creía, pero como son las cosas… la ironías de la vida a veces son repugnantes y lo obligan a uno a hacer cosas que no se pueden ni imaginar.

"_¿Te gusta mi ciudad? Se parece a Transilvania._

_Esta llena de horror, bichos raros y fantasmas…_

_Los mártires de Cristo… las putas y las ratas…_

_Las fases del dolor, la política barata!"_

-¿Qué?- me pareció haber escuchado algo susurrar en mi oído, muy cerca, y serpenteante, como una víbora a punto de morder. Inmediatamente voltee mi cuerpo alertado, buscando al dueño impertinente de esa voz… aunque… realmente, no se escuchaba como un humano, si no como la voz de algún fantasma lejano y estremecedor. A decir verdad, el lugar era macabro de noche y tan solitario, que por un momento pensé en salir corriendo, sobretodo porque esas palabras, eran muy parecidas a las que había escuchado en el Puente de Carlos.

_Los __mártires de Cristo…_

-Hmph… no sabia que las iglesias también tenían fantasmas- murmure sarcásticamente mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas, donde oraban los feligreses en el día. Al cabo de unos segundos me recosté sobre la madera lisa… era realmente calido ese lugar, no se por que, pero de pronto sentí como mis sentidos se adormecían y languidecían segundo tras segundo. Me debilite completamente de un momento a otro, sin poder evitarlo, era como si me hubieran drenado toda la sangre de una herida invisible, incluso busque, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, alguna herida en mi cuerpo que explicara ese repentino agotamiento, pero no encontré nada y me sentí como un estúpido, y para cuando me di cuenta estaba…

¿Estaba dormido…?

* * *

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo**** con la actualización de este fic. Bueno, pues bueno, perdón por que el capitulo este medio corto, pero así me pareció que encajaba mejor, si ponía lo siguiente, quedaría demasiado largo, pero estén atentos por que el próximo capitulo pasara algo muy interesante.**

**Por cierto, la Catedral de San Vito en Praga sí verdad existe, y esta dentro del recinto del Castillo de Praga. Con respecto a la pregunta de Hagi que dice: ¿A que hora llegue aquí? Pues ya verán, esta siendo "controlado" sin que él se de cuenta, por un personaje muy particular que ustedes conocen. Como sea, la descripción de la catedral no me salio tan chingona como hubiera querido, pero iba a ser muy exhaustivo para ustedes si ponía una descripción muy detallada, además el lugar tiene unos detalles casi milimétricos, lo que si puedo decir es que es una de las edificaciones de la arquitectura gótica mas representativas del mundo. **

**Por cierto, parece que el fic se ha quedado sin lectores, pero bah, yo seguiré escribiendo porque esta historia la estoy haciendo por mi propio gusto de develar las raíces de Hagi desde mi punto de vista, pero muchas gracias a María Fernanda quien ha estado leyendo el fic y me ha dejado sus comentarios capitulo tras capitulo. Casi me arrepiento de no haberme llevado tanto contigo mientras íbamos en la misma escuela, e incluso a veces portarme mal y mamona contigo Fernanda. Sí, en la escuela me porte como una perra con mucha gente, incluyéndote, y digo, aun así, eres la única que no se burlo al saber que escribía estas cosas, los demás se hubieran carcajeado y la bromita me hubiera durado años. Gracias Fernanda, y tambien por no decir nada.  
**

**Por cierto, ****Missbyepolar****, gracias por tu review, y sí actualizare el fic de Más allá de las Puertas del Infierno espero que pronto. Con respecto a tu proposición de yo escriba tus ideas, pues no hay problema, solo necesito que me contactes, dame tu correo (no puedo darte el mío porque dice mi nombre verdadero y prefiero mantenerme lo mas posible, en el anonimato por razones personales) o si quieres, has una cuenta en la pagina y me mandas un mensaje o algo. Nada más que, si quieres que escriba sobre animes, seria mejor que fueran de animes que conozco bien para evitar confusiones. No se de que quieras escribir, si fanfiction, original o de libros, así que luego si quieres, nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**(El titulo del capitulo, "****Katedrála Svatého Víta", es el nombre de la Catedral de San Vito, pero en checo) **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	15. Trucuri Murdare

**Trucuri Murdare**

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando en mi cuerpo. Si fuera humano, algo como eso no tendría mayor inconveniente ni importancia, se consideraría natural, pero aunque aun no me acostumbrada del todo a mi nueva naturaleza, sabía que era un quiróptero, carente de la necesidades básicas de un humano normal, yo no comía, ni dormía, y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, dormido. ¿Cómo era que lo sabía? Ni idea. Era como estar soñando que estaba despierto, pero mientras estaba dormido… era algo demasiado ilógico como para entenderlo en ese momento y saber que demonios me pasaba. Lo único que podía sentir, era una sensación… conocida, que me perturbo un poco al darme cuenta de que tipo era. Era lasciva… y cuando me di cuenta de ello, como un detonante, desperté de mi letargo de golpe.

No entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, que era lo que estaba pasando. Estaba demasiado confundido y aunque ya había "despertado" no podía tornar bien la vista, era como si no pudiera controlar mis ojos, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, pude ver el piso de la iglesia, y cuando levante un poco la vista, a mi lado, o mas bien, debajo de mi, estaba la mismísima Bianca, con el cabello esparcido en el suelo y alborotado, y el rostro marcado con una mueca de lujuria. Tuve que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y volver a abrirlos, aun pensando que seguía dormido y que mas bien se trataba de un… sueño húmedo, pero cuando volví a abrirlos ella seguía ahí, debajo de mi.

Baje la vista sumamente perturbado, y entonces vi su pecho y su torso envuelto en un corsé a medio desatar.

-¿¡Que!?- exclame, sorprendido y al fin despierto. ¿Cuándo fue que ella y yo…? y antes de que pudiera separarme de ella y descubrir que demonios pasaba, vi unos enormes colmillos que se asomaban por su boca, y sus ojos, enloquecidos con unas pupilas de color rojo profundo. Con un gruñido me tomo por el cuello con una fuerza sobrenatural, que no era propia de una mujer o de un humano, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me clavo sus colmillos en la yugular. Me desgarro la carne y con ella la vena, y pude sentir como la sangre se salía de mi cuerpo rápidamente. Cuando sentí como succionaba mi sangre con su boca sobre la enorme herida que ella no permitía que sanara, me dio la impresión de que quería matarme (obviamente), pero estaba aun mas impresionado de que se tratara de Bianca, así que reaccione y la aparte de mí bruscamente, mientras me levantaba del suelo aun confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Y ahora que te sucede? La estábamos pasando tan bien- me dijo con lascividad, relamiéndose los labios repletos de sangre. De pronto ella saco la lengua, la cual se alargo como la de una víbora y lamió la sangre que le escurría por la barbilla, como si fuera una especie de monstruo. Eso me recordó la herida que me había hecho, y preocupado me lleve la mano al cuello, la cual se mancho de mi sangre y las gotas corrieron por mi muñeca manchándome la ropa, pero pude sentir como la herida comenzaba a sanar dejando atrás el dolor de la carne desgarrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Bianca?- exclame sin entender nada, pero lo que si sabía, era que ella era un quiróptero… con forma humana, lo que no entendía era como ella había llegado a ese estado.

-¡Claro que soy yo idiota!- exclamo iracunda, y de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre mi con las manos levantadas y tensas como garras. Iba a tratar de matarme a golpes, lo sabía, pero a poca distancia de mi la esquive rápidamente… demasiado fácil incluso. Su rapidez no era totalmente eficiente, aun. Pude darse cuenta de que… era su primera pelea, por lo tanto era algo torpe todavía y estaba tratando de medir y controlar su nueva fuerza y habilidades. La inseguridad y descontrol de sus movimientos era evidente, eso significaba que no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber sido convertida en quiróptero.

Bianca, después de varios intentos trato de golpearme de nuevo, pero ahora mostrando unas garras que comenzaban a nacer en las puntas de sus dedos. Eran manos de quiróptero, como las mías, pero antes de que pudiera asestarme el zarpazo la esquive de nuevo, mientras saltaba al otro extremo del salón sobre los bancos de la iglesia. Bianca se detuvo un momento, y como por imitación al verme saltar, note como miraba a una pared y salto hacia ella, donde se quedo prendada, como si se tratara de una araña.

-Pero he renacido…- susurro siseando las palabras y sonriendo como una maniática, mostrando dos pares de colmillos que ahora habían crecido desmesuradamente de arriba hacia abajo. Parecía un perro. Paso un segundo más, y Bianca dio grito chirriante y salto velozmente hacia mi como un gato, con ahora ambas manos monstruosas extendidas y la boca lista para morder, pero me tome mi tiempo, casi indiferente, y trasforme mi mano derecha en esas garras desfiguradas como las de ella, y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de morderme a lo largo y ancho del rostro, aseste el golpe en su cabeza, y se la arranque de cuajo, tan fácil, como si fuera mantequilla. Casi podía sentir los pedazos de carne desmembrados derretirse entre mis dedos mezclados con la sangre tibia.

La sangre salto como si se rompiera una almohada de plumas, y me salpico el rostro. Trate de voltearme, pero fue inútil. En una milésima de segundo el cuerpo inerte y mutilado de Bianca estaba en el piso a mis pies. Las paredes, bancos y columnas cercanas se salpicaron con manchitas diminutas y rojas, y algunas otras escurrieron en la superficie tratando de alcanzar el piso. Su cuerpo quedo tirado y el cuello cercenado apuntaba a mis pies, como si me estuviera culpando de su muerte desde el mas allá, y la sangre de la traquea y el esófago roto comenzó a dejar escapar sangre en masivas cantidades, en un charco que comenzaba a colarse debajo de las suelas de mis zapatos.

Primero trata de matarme, me defiendo y luego me echa la culpa después de muerta… ¿Acaso nunca va a estar nadie a gusto? Me pregunte exasperado y tratando de ironizar la próxima y cercana ola de culpa que estaba apunto de caer sobre mi.

Ahora si la he matado, pensé, cuando finalmente la ola de culpabilidad arraso con toda ironía o argumento. Baje los hombros y suspire cansado. Mire hacia el cristo crucificado al fondo del salón, como buscando un perdón inexistente, a una deidad inexistente.

-Tuve que hacerlo- susurre, y deje que mis manos volvieses a la normalidad, y cuando las mire, pálidas y ahora de aspecto falsamente humano, las encontré bañadas en sangre, como si alguna fuerza inconciente me dijera que no importaba que matara en un estado "quiróptero" o inhumano, seguía siendo mi culpa, y no había indulgencia ni justificación.

-Aun así es pecado- escuche una voz grave apareciendo de entre una de las puertas que conducían a la sala principal, y alerta, gire mi cuerpo en busca de esa persona. Los primeros momentos no lo creí posible, pensé que estaba imaginando cosas, o lo estaba confundiendo, después de todo hacia tiempo que no lo escuchaba, ni sabia nada de él, y nunca pensé que me lo encontraría en un lugar como ese y en un momento como ese.

Semejantes tretas sucias que tiene el destino descaradamente manipulado.

-Amshel- dije al ver al hermano de Joel aparecer frente a mí.

-Creo que necesitas confesarte- comento él con esa molesta sonrisa de superioridad burlona, mientras se acercaba a mí despreocupadamente. Yo mantuve mi posición de ataque y mis manos se volvieron garras nuevamente, esperando el momento para comenzar a pelear.

-No he venido a pelear- dijo interpretando mi posición con un gesto falso de sorpresa… Bueno, parecía que de verdad no venia a pelear (solo a joder) así que me calme un poco, pero no baje la guardia. Si algo había aprendido, era a nunca bajar la guardia. Al menos lo había aprendido recientemente.

-¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo eso?- pregunte con desprecio, ladeando el rostro hacia donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Bianca.

-Vaya… ya no eres tan ingenuo como antes- dijo Amshel con sarcasmo. No respondí.

-Aun así eres un pecador- agrego mirándome fijamente, con falsa moral –Hacer el amor en una iglesia y además, matar en la casa de Dios… Hagi, ¿En que te has convertido?- añadió negando con la cabeza en desaprobación, por mi parte, me sobresalte un poco. Trate de hacer memoria rápidamente, pero no podía recordar nada que hubiera hecho con Bianca antes de "despertar" y matarla, pero, eso no era lo importante, así que me olvide de eso, y me pregunte como era que él sabia que yo estaba allí. ¿Acaso me había seguido?

-Te preguntaras, Hagi, como es que se que estabas aquí- me dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente, acercándose más mientras miraba fijamente al cuerpo ensangrentado de Bianca -¿Vas hacia Rumania?- me pregunto ahora mirándome a los ojos, pero no respondí. Si Amshel estaba ahí, es porque me había estado siguiendo, y la prueba mas clara era el cuerpo decapitado de Bianca a nuestros pies, el cual Amshel movió un brazo inmóvil con la punta del zapato.

-Sigues siendo tan callado como siempre. Igual que el día que te compre. Si a ese intercambio se le puede llamar "compra"- me dijo mirando directamente, y el desgraciado se río en mi cara -¿Qué es lo que piensas encontrar en Rumania?-

-Eso no te incumbe- le respondí tajante. Había colmado mi paciencia finalmente. Convertir a Bianca en quiróptero, hacer que me atacara y además de todo haberme estado siguiendo todo este tiempo… así que con el pretexto perfecto me abalance sobre él, pero detuvo mi ataque con un solo brazo, y a mi me dejo sumamente confundido. Sin duda, él tenía más práctica y fuerza que yo.

-Por favor, Hagi, ¿Tratando de pelear contra mi?- se burlo con una sonrisa de desprecio, y entonces sin que apenas me diera cuenta, Amshel ya estaba tirando de mi cabello, y aunque trate de soltarme, me di cuenta que mi fuerza no tenia comparación con la suya, por mucho que me fastidiara eso, así que me inmovilizo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, y juraba que el maldito quería arrancarme el cabello con todo y la piel.

-¿Quieres que te de una pista de tu familia, Hagi?- me pregunto hablando como si fuera una víbora, acercándose a mi rostro -… Pregunta por los "_Dracul_"- concluyo, al tiempo que tiraba un poco más de mi cabello, como si quisiera desquitarse de algo.

-¿D-Dracul?- no pude evitar preguntar confundido olvidándome del dolor que había estado invadiendo mi cabeza… ese apellido me sonaba familiar, de algún libro o algo así, pero, de pronto, Amshel me arrojo al suelo y cuando me incorpore, él ya había desaparecido.

Me quede totalmente perturbado en mitad de la iglesia. La palabra "Dracul" resonaba en mi cabeza como un martillo haciendo un incomodo eco, corto y fuerte, pero después me di cuenta de que ese estúpido ruido en realidad era el del padre bajando las escaleras para abrir la iglesia. Mire un segundo hacia los vitrales y pude darme cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Los primeros rayos del día se filtraban por los vidrios de colores y note como los rayos vaporosos iluminaban el cadáver de Bianca, y supe que tenia que salir de ahí. El segundo antes de que el padre entrara a la iglesia, salte lo más rápido que pude y me escondí en el primer lugar que encontré, lo suficientemente lejos… después, solo pude escuchar un grito de _"¡Dios mío!"_ lleno de terror, sorpresa y asco.

* * *

**¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Pero tengo un buen pretexto, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para poder excusarme de un capitulo tan corto. Como sea, no tuve oportunidad de publicar antes y la verdad el capitulo no me convencía aun del todo, aun no me convence, pero espero haya quedado mas o menos decente.**

**Y el personaje del cual les había estado hablando que iba a aparecer, pues ya apareció, y obviamente es Amshel, quien ha estado siguiendo a Hagi todo este tiempo, mas adelante sabrán sus razones para hacer eso, y también ha sido Amshel quien convirtió a Bianca en un quiróptero, una especie de "caballero" femenina (Digo… ¿Por qué no?) Aunque la chica no duró mucho tiempo. Con respecto al "Dracul" muuuchos ya se imaginaran que estoy planeando, pero no se crean no será tampoco la típica historia del "hijo, primo o hermano de Drácula", de hecho tratare de explicar mas o menos el origen de los quirópteros y las razones por las cuales Hagi fue elegido como novio para Saya con un poco de historia sobre los Dracul, que era el apellido de la familia de Vlad Tepes, o el famoso Drácula, como quieran, pero hablo del personaje histórico, no del personaje ficticio de Bram Stoker. **

**Bueno, se que ahora suena bien mamada la idea, pero no es tan ridícula como parece (si no, ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a publicarla. Saben ustedes como soy yo de exigente y mamona con esas cosas), pero mas adelante tengo una teoría bastante novedosa para sobrellevar la idea del fanfic, solo denme chance para explicarles en los próximos capítulos de que va el fic.**

**Bueno, ya tengo que irme, pero antes de irme, les doy las gracias, como siempre, a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un review o que len el fic a pesar de estarme aguantando mis retrasos y locuras.**

**El titulo del capitulo significa: "Tretas sucias"**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	16. Dracul

**Dracul**

A medio día regrese a la iglesia. La luz colorida que se filtraba por los vitrales chocaba con el piso, ahora limpio de la sangre de Bianca y sin presencia de su cadáver o rastro de el en algún sitio. La iglesia estaba vacía, extraño para esas horas del día, pero me mantuve unos minutos alerta, quieto y escudriñando mi alrededor, como esperando que Amshel apareciera en cualquier momento como anoche. De pronto, escuche el eco de los pasos rítmicos de alguien que caminaba por la sala, y sus pasos se acercaban lentamente. Gire mi cuerpo, y vi a un padre ataviado con una larga tunica negra y cuello blanco, caminando hacia mi.

De pronto, como por arte de magia o yo no se, un olor característico y difícil de olvidar se filtro por mi nariz, y al caer en la cuenta de que era, en ese instante volví a ver el cuerpo de Bianca a mis pies, las paredes manchadas de sangre ahora café y seca, mientras el padre aun caminaba hacia mi como si no se percatara de nada de lo que pudiera tener enfrente… mientras yo sentía que me deslizaba por un abismo sin fondo y sin cuerda que me salvara de mi destino, y como si estuviera soñando, no era capaz de mover mis pies ni piernas y salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Dios… estaba perdido. Ahora si podía decir; Dios mío, ayúdame.

El cuerpo de Bianca cercenado por la cabeza, la sangre que se quedo pegada a las paredes y por supuesto, mi rostro manchado de sangre no pasaría desapercibidos por nadie. ¿Cómo es posible? Había regresado a la escena del crimen tan descaradamente y aun manchado de sangre, como si de verdad no me importara… No puede ser. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Me pregunte maldiciéndome a mi mismo y preguntándome a que maldita hora había sucedido todo eso.

Quede completamente estático cuando el hombre quedo apenas a unos pasos de distancia de mí, mientras sentía un escalofrío correr por mi nuca. Al parecer aun no se había percatado de las manchas de sangre en mi cara o el cadáver a muy escasos metros de distancia (algo demasiado, pero demasiado raro), y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, solo me quede ahí parado, esperando el grito de terror y la acusación de asesino. Sabría que yo era el homicida, era más que obvia una deducción en esas circunstancias, y no tenia tiempo de esconder el cuerpo, y mucho menos de escapar ¿Por qué? no tenia ni idea, mis pies simplemente estaban plantados en el suelo.

-Hijo mío- dijo con voz serena. No comprendía como podía estar así de tranquilo e indiferente cuando tenia frente a él a un hombre empapado en sangre y un cuerpo decapitado -¿Por qué tan temprano aquí?- esta bien… tuve que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y sacudir un poco la cabeza para despertar del sueño que estuviera teniendo, o en peor caso darme cuenta de que finalmente había perdido la cordura.

-¿Qué?- susurre confundido, entonces me mire las manos y… no podía ser. Estaban limpias, inmaculadas, como si nunca hubieran sido tocadas por la más minima porción de suciedad. Sin creerlo todavía, mire hacia atrás. Ni un rastro del cadáver de Bianca. Nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera las apenas visibles manchas naturales que deja la sangre al secarse y ser retirada. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. En definitiva, me estaba volviendo loco, o más bien, quizás ya hasta lo estaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el padre mirándome preocupado por mi raro comportamiento. Lo mire aun incrédulo, y solo pude atinar a decir que sí, que estaba bien, aunque un poco aturdido.

-Aun faltan un par de horas para la misa- me aviso. Yo me quede unos segundos pensando en que decir, y fue cuando note que el padre tenia ojos azules y un bigote acompañado de una pequeña barba… me pregunte si seria de nuevo Amshel haciéndose pasar por otra persona, pero descarte la idea de inmediato sin saber exactamente el por qué.

-No. No he venido a misa- conteste ya mas calmado quitando de mi cara algunos mechones de cabello que ya comenzaban a molestarme –Mas bien, me preguntaba, si podía confesarme- dije, y de pronto me encontré preguntándome a mi mismo que rayos estaba haciendo, ¿Confesarme para que? ¿Y por qué esas palabras habían salido tan de pronto de mi boca? ¿Será que de verdad me sentía tan culpable para pedir clemencia a algo que según yo, es inexistente?

-Por supuesto hijo. Por aquí- dijo guiándome hacia el confesionario. Lo seguí, y el camino se me hizo tan eterno con cada paso que daba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado con toda la sangre y el cuerpo? ¿Habría sido Dios quien me ayudo? No podía ser. Después de pensar eso me sentí como un idiota. Esas cosas no pasan, y Él no existía, me reafirme nuevamente, y para cuando acorde el padre y yo ya nos habíamos encerrado en los respectivos lugares del confesionario.

Me senté y suspire profundamente antes de comenzar. Aun no entendía nada. Últimamente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en mi vida, y en algunas ocasiones me arrepentía de haberme ido de Francia tan impulsivamente.

-Ave María Purísima- dijo el padre con solemnidad. Tarde en contestar, sobretodo porque por un momento no supe donde me encontraba y los nervios hicieron que me temblaran las manos... ¿Qué era lo que se tenía que decir? No recuerdo, y tenia razón para no hacerlo, después de todo jamás me había confesado.

-Sin pecado concebido- conteste de pronto y no pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo confundido, era como si las palabras correctas salieran por si solas de mi boca e un intento desesperado por salvarme.

-¿Qué es lo que te aflige?- pregunto él con serenidad. Yo sentí como si alguien me hubiera atravesado el estomago con un cuchillo. ¿Qué me afligía? Levante la vista como buscando la respuesta y entre las figuras talladas en la puertilla de madera que nos separaba, pude notar que el rostro del padre se veía aun más demacrado, como si de pronto hubiera envejecido diez años.

Y cuando más lo necesitaba, las palabras ya no querían salir por si solas, ni siquiera mentiras. Sin remedio y sin saber porque me preocupaba tanto (después de todo, lo yo dijera tendría que quedar en secreto de confesión) me vi obligado a decir mis verdaderos pecados. En que problema me había metido.

-Acabo de matar a una joven- dije tan rápidamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que en realidad lo había dicho, e hice una pausa tratando de digerir mis palabras –he matado a mucha gente- conteste, recordando los asesinatos que perpetre al escapar con Saya del Zoológico.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el padre.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Iban a matarme- me excuse inútilmente. Sabía que eso no era una disculpa ni una excusa convincente o suficiente, pero tenia que decirlo, como para amenizar la culpa y minimizar el acto.

-¿Y te arrepientes realmente de tus pecados?-

-Sí-

-¿Te sientes culpable por lo que has hecho?-

-No. Culpable no me siento… pero, sí me arrepiento- conteste respirando profundamente.

-Eso es un poco ilógico-

-Lo se… pero, fui yo quien mato a la joven que encontraron esta mañana en la iglesia- dije finalmente, con la respiración entrecortada, y de pronto la culpabilidad me golpeo, obligándome a bajar la cabeza y recargar los brazos en mis rodillas, pero toda sensación de culpa se disipo al escuchar lo siguiente, dejando en su lugar una confusión que me dejo aun mas alterado que cuando pase de humano a caballero, y también, desafortunadamente me dejo la certeza de que estaba en la antesala de la locura, y quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo esperaba mi turno, ¡y yo sin darme cuenta!.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas, hijo mío? _Ninguna_ joven fue encontrada muerta en la iglesia- …

* * *

¡Esta bien, ya estuvo! ¡Ya fue suficiente! Me repetía una y otra vez mientras mis pasos apresurados y demasiado largos me guiaban como un autómata hasta la biblioteca de la ciudad.

¿Cómo que no había nadie muerto en la iglesia? ¡¿Cómo de que no?! ¡Si yo mismo le arranque la cabeza a Bianca! ¡Con mis propias manos! ¡Hasta tenia las mangas manchadas de sangre en ese momento!, pensé alterado como pocas veces en mi vida lo había estado, y como para asegurarme a mi mismo y afirmarme eso ultimo, me levante ambas mangas del saco para ver las de la camisa… y al verlas impecablemente blancas, me detuve en seco.

Deje caer mis manos a los lados de mi cuerpo pesadamente, como si mis brazos ya no fueran míos o parte de mi cuerpo, y sentí de pronto como si todo a mi alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas, lentamente, pero sin parar, usándome como centro de apoyo mientras yo me quedaba ahí parado como tonto observando lo que parecía ser, mi definitiva y aparente perdida de la cordura. Respire después de unos segundos de haber contenido la respiración y me quite de la cara el cabello, el cual ahora me parecía horriblemente molesto.

Me estaba volviendo loco, o yo no se. Por un momento pensé que tal vez fue cosa de Amshel pero… ¿Pero qué? No entendía nada, a mi parecer, la más lógica conclusión a la que podía llegar es que estaba alucinando. ¿Y si nunca me encontré con Amshel? ¿Y si Bianca nunca existió y solo me la imagine? Negué con la cabeza resistiéndome a que todo fuera un indicio de locura y retome mi camino a la biblioteca cuando el mundo a mí alrededor se detuvo. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar libros de psicología o cosas de esas, tal vez ahí podría encontrar la respuesta a la enorme cantidad de sucesos que, no sabia si eran reales o no.

* * *

Pase por tres libros de psicología que leí rápidamente y apenas poniéndoles atención. Leí sobre la llamada "locura precoz" que según afectaba a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, un trabajo de un tal Bénédict Morel, y todas esas tonterías, y nada de eso me convenció. A pesar de estar tan confundido, había algo que me decía que no estaba loco, que estaba totalmente cuerdo y que no dudara de ello, pero entonces, ¿Cómo podía explicar las cosas? Deje caer el tercer libro al escritorio mientras me desparramaba en el asiento. Pensé entonces en irme de una buena vez de la biblioteca al notar que ya estaba oscureciendo, pero sentía que aun me hacia falta buscar otra cosa… Ah, claro, eso que me dijo Amshel.

De pronto lo recordé, la única información que él me dio, que se limitaba a la palabra "_Dracul_". Supuse que era algún nombre, y por lógica concluí que lo encontraría en algún libro de historia, y conciente de que podía ser una búsqueda extenuante y larga me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a dicha sección. Agarre un libro de historia europea que estaba en alemán, pero después de hojearlo un rato no encontré nada relacionado con la palabra Dracul, así que fui a buscar otro.

Agarre dos libros más de historia pero tampoco encontré nada. Al parecer los libros de historia universal no me iban a ayudar, así que me centre en los libros que se enfocaran en la historia de Rumania. Encontré dos nada mas; uno de ellos era demasiado delgado y resumido así que lo descarte y me fui por el otro, que era mucho mas grueso y detallado.

Después de estar un rato hojeando el libro y sin aun encontrar nada en especial, llegue a la mitad, lugar donde se ubicaba la historia de Rumania durante el siglo XV. Según el libro, el imperio otomano invadía Europa hasta que finalmente se enfrentaron contra un príncipe de Valaquia llamado Vlad Draculea y miembro de la Orden del Dragón, hijo de Vlad II Dracul, quien tuvo que entregarlo a los tucos a la edad de trece años, al igual que a su hermano Radu, como muestra de sumisión al sultán y garantía, pero cuando volvió del exilio a los diecisiete años, se encontró con la noticia de que su padre había sido asesinado apaleado, y según esto, Draculea también había tenido un hermano llamado Mircea, a quien le quemaron los ojos con un hierro candente antes de enterrarlo vivo. Ambos asesinatos fueron ordenados por el conde Juan Hunyadi, quien fuera un antiguo aliado de Vlad II, y también apoyados por los Boyardos, una aristocracia local, y a los cuales Vlad odio profundamente desde entonces. Sin embargo se vengo de ellos haciendo una cena de Pascua, y le dije a los boyardos que se pusieran sus mejores galas, pero al terminar de cenar, mando empalar a los mas viejos, y a los demás los obligo a ir a pie hasta Târgovişte, donde había un castillo en ruinas que había en un monte cercano al río Argeş (río al cual tiempo después, se arrojo su esposa, la princesa Cnaejna, cuando fueron avisados de que los turcos se acercaban). Muchos de los boyardos murieron en el camino al castillo, pero los que llegaron vivos, fueron obligados a construir el castillo de Drácula, por lo tanto las ropas de gala que portaban quedaron reducidas a harapos, y mientras construían el castillo, uno a uno iba muriendo de cansancio y agotamiento a través de los meses.

**Bueno, ahí estaba la respuesta a la famosa palabra. **

Después venia la parte más interesante y perturbadora. Según el libro, Vlad Draculea era considerado como un héroe nacional y justiciero, pero también como un bárbaro. Mientras luchaba con los turcos se valió de una serie de tácticas de guerrilla; infectaba los pozos de agua, mandaba enfermos de tuberculosis a los campamentos de los turcos y quemaba las tierras, y entre todo eso se gano el titulo de Vlad Tepes, que significaría "_Vlad el Empalador_", pues su método de tortura predilecto era el empalamiento, y no hacia diferencias. Según el libro Vlad Draculea detestaba los robos, la mentira, el adulterio y no perdonaba a nadie cualquiera que fuera su rango (es mas, si el rango del condenado era alto, el castigo era aun peor, y la estaca donde era clavado, era más alta). Condenó a ser empalados a delincuentes de todo tipo, enemigos, traidores, y se dice que murieron empalados entre 40.000 y 100.000 personas durante los siete años que duraron sus sucesivos reinados, y además del empalamiento se valía de la amputación de miembros, nariz y orejas, extracción de ojos con ganchos, hoguera, estrangulamiento, el desollamiento, la castración, exposición a fieras salvajes entre otras "linduras".

También le gustaba organizar empalamientos con formas geométricas y dejar a los empalados pudriéndose durante meses clavados en las estacas, incluso en una ocasión en que un ejercito turco liderado por Mehmed II, conquistador de Constantinopla, pretendía invadir Tîrgovişte, tuvo que volver a Estambul vomitando violentamente ante la visión de lo que quedaría grabado en la historia como "el bosque de los empalados"; un valle donde se habían talado todos los árboles para hacer estacas, las suficientes para empalar a 23.000 prisioneros turcos, rumanos, colonos alemanes y búlgaros, tanto a ellos como a sus familias.

-Bastante acertado- susurre al leer que "Dracul" significaba "_el demonio_" en rumano. Claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Al parecer Vlad Tepes logro crear un ambiente de "paz" en su reino ya que el pueblo estaba aterrorizado al ver como Vlad Tepes juzgaba a todo aquel que faltara a sus obligaciones y trabajo empalándolo. Incluso el libro contaba la anécdota de que había mandado a empalar a la esposa de un campesino porque, según, no se encargaba de su ropa adecuadamente y el campesino tenia que vestirse con harapos, y a pesar de que el esposo rogó que no la mataran, la mujer fue asesinada por perezosa, mientras que al reciente viudo lo obligo a casarse con otra mujer, y a ella la amenazo con que tendría que trabajar duro y encargarse de sus deberes como esposa adecuadamente o sufriría el mismo destino que su antecesora. También estaba otro señalamiento que contaba que Vlad recibía constantes quejas de los robos y saqueos de ladrones, muchos de ellos indigentes y vagabundos, personas que según Vlad no aportaban nada, así que decidió arreglar el problema de raíz y reunió a todos los enfermos, indigentes, leprosos y ladrones en uno de sus castillos. Les ofreció un festín con comida y vino y les pregunto si querían vivir sin privaciones ni preocupaciones el resto de sus vidas, y todos respondieron alegres que sí. Después de eso, ordeno a sus soldados que cerraran todas las puertas y prendieran fuego sobre ella. Lo mismo se repitió con cada comarca de su principado, llegando a morir 3.600 personas.

Después de un rato de estar leyendo, me encontré con otra historia que hablaba sobre el siguiente grupo del cual Vlad se deshizo, que fue el de los gitanos. Según esto reunió a los trescientos de una de las comarcas, ordeno que asaran vivos a los tres líderes que tenían, para que los demás se los comieran o se alistaran al frente turco, y si no hacían una de las dos cosas, todos serían asados. Todos los gitanos optaron por la segunda opción. En ese momento no pude estar más agradecido de haber nacido cuatrocientos años después, pues al parecer no le agradaban mucho los gitanos.

En algún momento se me puso la piel de gallina al leer sobre el salvajismo de aquel príncipe, pero, de cierta forma, no podía sentirme totalmente aterrorizado por lo que había hecho. Hasta cierto grado lo entendía. A mi parecer, solo había sido un hombre de su tiempo, además de que había librado a Europa de los turcos... bueno, pero, al final de cuentas, no me llevaba a nada, al menos no a nada relacionado conmigo.

* * *

Cuando salí de la biblioteca la noche ya había caído sobre Praga, dándole a toda la ciudad un aspecto deteriorado y algo incomodo. Estuve caminando sin rumbo entre las calles, sin saber en cual iba, y en realidad, tampoco me importaba. Esa noche no me importaba el frío de la ciudad ni las ratas que se cruzaban de una pared a otra frente a mi, o que salían rápidamente de alguna pila de basura haciendo ruidillos chillones, simplemente no me importaba nada en ese momento, como si fuera indiferente a todo. No volvería a la iglesia esa noche y nunca más, sentía que ahí dentro podía estar Amshel, esperándome, y no tenia ánimos de matar a nadie ni en defensa propia (además, y aunque me doliera aceptarlo –y me dolía- yo no tenia oportunidad contra él, por lo que evitarlo era lo más acertado), además, tenia que pensar muy bien sobre lo que había encontrado en esos libros… aunque bueno, no había nada que pensar. Encontré la historia sobre las hazañas (y algunos llamarían atrocidades) de lo que un hombre había hecho durante su reinado y la guerra, nada más, la única pista que tenia era el apellido de su familia, sin embargo aun no entendía que tenia yo, que ver con eso. No había encontrado lo que yo esperaba realmente, y estaba algo decepcionado. Pensé que podía ser algo que me conducirá a encontrar las respuestas a todas mis interrogantes, pero no. La historia de Vlad Tepes y su familia parecía estar demasiado lejana a la mía.

Amshel dijo que si tanto me interesaba saber de donde venia, que preguntara por los Dracul, ¿Me insinúo que yo era algún miembro de esa familia? No lo creo. Estaba casi seguro, de que solo se estaba burlando de mí. Después de toda esa familia es de la realeza, y yo de sangre azul, no tengo nada, a juzgar por mis escasos recuerdos de la niñez. Después de todo la gente de la realeza no pasa hambre ni es parte de un grupo de gitanos.

Absorto en mis pensamientos y pensando que de nuevo estaba en ceros, seguí caminando sin rumbo, cuando finalmente llegue a un paraje donde la gente seguía muy despierta. No me importo adentrarme a esa callejuela oscura llena de prostitutas y borrachos que salían de los bares balanceándose patéticamente, sin embargo cuanto entre, fue un poco molesto el escuchar el asedio de todas esas mujeres que me dirigían coquetas miradas y me ofrecían sus servicios. Ya sea porque mis ropas aparentemente caras habían llamado su atención (lo cual significaría una buena paga), o lo que sea, pensé entonces que tal vez no seria tan mala idea meterme con alguna de ellas y distraerme un rato. Después de todo hace mucho que… ah, es cierto, anoche lo había hecho con Bianca, al menos eso según Amshel (aunque pensándolo bien, no creo, al menos no tenia los pantalones abajo… y bueno, uno se da cuenta de esas cosas).

Aunque no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, ya que nunca había estado con una prostituta, busque entre las jóvenes alguna que llamara mi atención lo suficiente. Todas me susurraban que estaban disponibles y no se que tantas cosas a las cuales trataba de no poner atención, hasta que mi vista se poso en una de ellas. Era muy joven realmente. No tendría más de dieciocho años. Bajo el vestido y el escotadísimo corsé no se veía tan mal, y tenía rasgos delicados; en si, una chica bonita, de cabello negro y largo, recogido de manera un poco descuidada… por un momento me recordó a Saya, y después me arrepentí al compararla momentáneamente con una prostituta. Para nada se parecían.

Me acerque a ella y le di unas monedas acorde a lo que cobraba, que en realidad no era mucho. Ella me sonrío coqueta, aunque yo sabía que era una sonrisa ensayada que dirigía a todos sus clientes, así que la tome sin cuidado por el brazo y entramos a la serie de cuartos del hotel que estaba detrás de ella, y nos encerramos en una habitación.

Ella comenzó a desvestirse al ver que yo solo me quedaba parado frente a ella, pero en cierto momento, mientras ella se desataba el corsé, yo me acerque y la avente a la cama con agresividad y prácticamente le arranque el corsé y la falda con un salvajismo que incluso a mi me sorprendió, pero que no podía detenerme aunque me decía a mi mismo que no la tratara tan mal. No entrare en detalles, lo demás no es importante, lo importante, fue lo que le hice a la joven después.

La oscuridad del cuarto no me dejaba ver nada, solo sentía como la embestía con fuerza mientras posaba mi rostro en su cuello. Era como si no supiera a ciencia cierta lo que estaba haciendo, cuando, de pronto, ella dejo de moverse y gemir.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte confundido mientras levantaba mi rostro tratando de verla con la poquísima luz que se filtraba por la ventana, y después de forzar un poco la vista, ahí, debajo de mí, seguía ella, pero muerta.

La prostituta tenía la mitad del cuello destrozado y algunos pedazos de carne colgaban débilmente de el. Su rostro estaba petrificado en un rictus de miedo. Acalle un gemido de sorpresa y miedo, y como esperando que ella reaccionara en cualquier momento, como si mágicamente pudiera volver a la vida, espere… pero no sucedió nada. ¿Cómo había…? No pude ni terminar la pregunta, cuando sentí en mi boca el conocido sabor de la sangre. Me lleve una de mis manos a la boca, que escurría de sangre hasta la barbilla, por mi cuello y el pecho. Me di cuenta de que la mitad de mi rostro estaba manchado, y podía sentir como mis colmillos seguían creciendo desmesuradamente, latiendo debajo de mis encías, exigiéndome más, y sin poder evitarlo, por mucho que lo intente, lo juro, me olvide de todo resto humano que podía quedar en mi, y se desvaneció completamente cuando succione la sangre del cadáver, la cual aun salía tibia de su cuello desgarrado, al tiempo que la volvía a embestir... para lo demás, no hay mucho que explicar.

Me quede sobre ella respirando profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Levante mi rostro, que ahora si estaba completamente lleno de sangre. Mi cabello escurría de sangre, y cuando me sentí satisfecho mis colmillos se escondieron lentamente, como avergonzados. Me lleve ambas manos a la cara restregando la sangre tratando de quitarla, pero solo logre mancharme más. Me levante como si nada, pero aunque no me daba cuenta, temblaba, y me vestí con aparente tranquilidad, como si beber sangre me hubiera hecho un poco más inhumano de lo que ya era. Después voltee hacia la cama donde aun yacía el cadáver y me acerque viendo el cuerpo muy de cerca. Me acerque más a su rostro con curiosidad mientras observaba detenidamente sus rasgos delicados, ahora desfigurados de miedo y dolor, y de pronto, sus ojos se movieron, y me miraron fijamente, acusándome de su muerte.

Escuche el grito escalofriante de terror de una mujer. La prostituta estaba gritando, y cerré los ojos por un momento mientras me tapaba los oídos… y de pronto el agudo grito ceso, los abrí, la mire, y ahí seguía ella, muerta e inmóvil. Yo solo estaba alucinando.

¿En que me he convertido? Me pregunte, dándome cuenta, al recuperar mi poca humanidad y conciencia, de lo que había hecho. Era la primera vez que mataba… por puro placer.

-Me estoy volviendo loco- me dije, dándome cuenta de la energía y la morbosa felicidad que recorría mis venas en ese momento, atestadas de sangre ajena, una sensación que no podía ignorar ni minimizar. Aun tuve la vergüenza de cubrir el cuerpo con una sabana, la cual al hacer contacto con el cadáver, comenzó a mancharse también, pero no podía hacer más por la pobre inocente a la que le había arrebatado la vida, y a la que, inevitablemente, había violado después de su muerte. Al darme cuenta de la cantidad de barbaridades de las que jamás me creí capaz de hacer, y que había hecho tan inconcientemente momentos antes, tuve que agarrar mi frente avergonzado, como si tratara de tapar mi rostro de una multitud que me gritaba asesino.

-Dios…- susurre agobiado y lleno de remordimiento, mientras salía por una ventana a toda prisa escapando de la escena del crimen, saltando por encima de los tejados de las casas y alejándome del hotel.

Mientras saltaba, llegue a los techos de las casas que rodeaban el río Moldava. En algún lugar tenia que lavarme las manos y la cara. No podía andar por ahí todo lleno de sangre sin ser culpado de algo.

Aterrice a un lado del río y baje un poco hacia el cuerpo de agua tratando de no tropezarme con el lodo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca tome un poco de agua que arroje sobre mi rostro. Estaba helada, tan fría, que casi me quemaba la piel. Bueno, al menos necesitaba un poco de castigo por lo que había hecho, así que me la restregué aun más. Seguí lavándome las manos cuando mi cara estuvo limpia. Las tallaba con fuerza, ya que las costras de sangre que se habían pegado a mi piel ya no salían con tanta facilidad.

-Así no expiaras tus pecados- escuche una voz detrás de mi, y a sabiendas de quien era, me levante y me puse en posición de ataque. Cuando mire a Amshel, me dio la impresión de que me miraba como si tuviera frente a el a su propio hijo o algo por el estilo.

-Tranquilízate- dijo poniendo sus manos frente a él, dándome a entender que no pretendía pelear, pero de todos modos no me confíe –No vengo a pelear contigo… No te sientas culpable por lo que le hiciste a esa ramera. Después de todo es tu naturaleza… y tus propias raíces- me estremecí ante lo ultimo, sin saber de que demonios me hablaba y preguntándome que demonios tenia que ver –Lavándote las manos con agua fría no limpiaras ningún pecado Hagi- dijo con sarcasmo y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Raíces?- le pregunte esperando una explicación mas detallada.

-Por algo estas yendo hacia Rumania. Quieres saber porque te elegimos- dijo Amshel con una sonrisa burlona, como si todo que estaba viendo fuera un divertido juego de azar en el cual él me estaba ganando.

-Dracul… Vlad II Dracul, ese es el apellido del padre de Vlad Draculea- dije con un poco de temor y confusión, no se exactamente por que. Tal vez Amshel podía darme más pistas sobre lo que tenía que buscar, aunque nunca me imagine rebajándome a estarle pidiendo ayuda a ese desgraciado.

-Ah… así que has estado investigando- me dijo caminando un poco alrededor, mirando al oscuro cielo despreocupadamente.

-¿Por qué Dracul? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Bien… estoy de humor, así que si quieres, puedes preguntar lo que quieras- ofreció mirándome fijamente, como si me estuviera retando. Note en sus fríos ojos un dejo de malicia.

-¿Y porque me eligieron a mi? Había muchos más niños. Viajaste demasiado lejos, desde Francia hasta Rumania. ¿Por qué?-

-Todo es parte de un plan; fuiste parte del plan. Lo de Dracul, no puedo respondértelo, eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tú mismo-

-¿Descubrirlo? ¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Ya busque sobre ellos y no encontré nada importante-

-Porque quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas la verdad. Fue muy divertido verte tan confundido durante todo el viaje- comento mientras comenzaba a carcajearse, para después tomar lentamente la forma de Pavel Kahlfuss, el cochero que me había llevado hasta Praga.

Me quede simplemente impactado… ¿acaso había…?

-No puede ser… Eras tú- dije sin poder creérmelo aun.

-¿Pavel? Así es, lo mate y adopte su forma. Deberías estar agradecido conmigo. Si no hubiera sido por mi, hubieras muerto durante el viaje por falta de sangre- y de pronto, de uno de los bolsillos, saco una cantimplora pequeña, la misma que se supone era de Pavel. En ese momento me di cuenta de aquello que contenía la cantimplora era sangre.

-Pero ya no estoy de tan buen humor, ¡y tienes que estar presentable para la ocasión!- exclamo con malicia, y de pronto, con una rapidez sobrehumana, me empujo con fuerza, y caí al agua sin poder defenderme antes.

No podía ver nada entre el agua del río y la oscuridad de la noche. Me estaba congelando y mis extremidades apenas me respondían a causa de la helada agua. Trate desesperadamente de subir a la superficie, moviendo mis brazos y piernas apenas como podía. El desgraciado me había empujado demasiado fuerte, para asegurarse de que cayera hasta lo más profundo.

Vislumbre algo de luz mientras luchaba por subir, y me moví mas rápido motivado por ella. Se me estaba acabando el aire de los pulmones cada vez más rápido, y antes de que comenzara a marearme más y perder la conciencia, logre salir a la superficie y tome una profunda bocanada de aire mientras tosía sacando el agua. Si no hubiera sido porque acaba de alimentarme, seguramente habría muerto.

Aun muy aturdido nade hacia la orilla, y me arrastre sobre el fango cuando llegue a ella. Me recosté sobre la tierra fría y mojada, sin importarme de que me estuviera llenando de lodo como si fuera un cerdo. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba…

Y en ese momento, perdí la conciencia.

* * *

-¡Dios mío! ¡Mira!- una joven que pasaba cerca del río Moldava, aviso a su acompañante alarmada y apuntando hacia el lugar donde estaba un hombre tirado a la orilla del río, inconciente. Ambas muchachas, criadas con ciertos valores y solidarias por naturaleza a pesar de la difícil vida que llevaban, con buenas intenciones descendieron hacia donde se hallaba el muchacho.

-¿Crees que este muerto?- pregunto una de ellas mientras un escalofrío la recorría ante la idea de encontrar un cadáver.

-No. Pero parece que se estaba ahogando- dijo la otra acercándose a él, a juzgar por su ropa mojada. Como pudieron y con mucho esfuerzo a pesar de ser mujeres, trataron de levantar al hombre y cargarlo, lo cual les costo mucho trabajo. Tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el hogar donde vivían debido a que el joven era muy alto, además de que estando desmayado, el peso muerto era mucho más grande, pero cuando finalmente llegaron, recostaron al muchacho con cuidado sobre una de las camas de ella.

-Se ve extraño- dijo la que lo había visto primero, acercándose a su rostro curiosa, cuando de pronto, el joven abrió los ojos, sacándole un susto de muerte.

* * *

**¡Al fin termine este pi****nche capitulo! Si viera como me estreso este capitulo. Tenía que incluir la historia de Vlad Tepes y demás, y estuve haciendo muchos borradores e investigando. Primero puse todo lo que pude sobre como se llevo la guerra contra los turcos y demás, ¡pero quedo pésimo! Demasiado, demasiado largo, y a quien no le guste historia le resultaría aburrido, además poner tantas fechas y cada cosita hasta a mi me resultaba abrumador y rompía con el ritmo del capitulo al ser tan pesado, así que después de muchas pruebas me limite a poner lo que principalmente Vlad Dracul había hecho durante su reinado, que fue la lucha contra la invasión turca y las clásicas historias de las masacres que había hecho, aunque solo incluí unas tres para que se den una idea de lo que había hecho y de porque hasta ahora es considerado uno de los gobernantes mas crueles de Europa pero también un héroe nacional. ¡Y ay por cierto! Contrario a lo que muchos creen, Vlad Dracul, o Drácula, como más les guste, no era conde, era príncipe, de Valaquia, lo que hoy seria el sur de Rumania.**

**No me malinterpreten, Vlad no va a figurar demasiado en la historia, de hecho no tendrá mucho que ver con Hagi, solo uso su historia como referencia, pues al hablar sobre los Dracul es casi obligado pasar por Vlad Tepes, pero enserio no se precipiten a pensar cosas que no son (porque apuesto a que muchos pensaran "Vas a poner a Hagi como hijo de Drácula" o cosas así, ¡pero no es así!). De hecho creo que se sorprenderán un poco cuando finalmente llegue a la parte donde se explica todo.**

**Bueno, mil disculpas por la demora de más de un mes, pero tuve que refrescar mi memoria y estuve leyendo mucho en Wikipedia y demás artículos en Internet para hacer los diferentes borradores (y hasta me resulto un poco decepcionante que después de tantos intentos me quedara con la versión mas simple), además de que he tenido varios problemas en casa y bueno.**

**Con respecto a Hagi, vieran el trabajo que me costo hacer la escena con la prostituta. Lo dude mucho si ponerlo o no, ¡todavía estoy nerviosa por ello! y es que imaginármelo muy "acá" en "eso", me da cosilla. No lo imagino tan atrevido pero… pues es hombre al fin, ni modo de que nada de nada (bueno además si fuera de carne y hueso las mujeres s****e le arrojarían encima… ¡al menos yo sí lo haría!), ¿no creen? ¡Uy! además eso de que matara a la prostituta e incluso después de muerta… **_**ya saben**_**, me costo más trabajo, pero con ello trate de plasmar lo que seria como la idea de los deseos mas reprimidos de los seres humanos, que pueden aflorar si bajas la guardia aunque sea un poco. De hecho el mito del vampiro se dice que pudo haber nacido como un deseo de contar los impulsos mas oscuros e instintivos de los seres humanos.**

**Bueno, siempre me quejo conmigo misma diciendo que me alargo demasiado en las notas finales, así que ya, ¡bye! Pero antes de irme muchas gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer, a los que dejan review y a los que esperan la actualizacion.  
**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	17. Jack Spintecătorul

**Jack Spintecătorul**

La pobre y espantada muchacha casi se cae de espaldas cuando el hombre al cual había encontrado a la orilla del río abrió los ojos tan de repente, dejando ver unos claros iris azules, que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera pensado "_Que bonitos ojos_", pero antes de que pudiera gritar por el susto, el muchacho volvió a cerrar los ojos, al ser cegado por la luz del sol que parecía comenzar a intensificarse desmesuradamente en su retina.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte confundido e irguiéndome en la cama, algo mareado, mirando a mi alrededor, alerta. No tarde en darme cuenta de que estaba en una habitación desconocida, y que frente a mi, también estaban dos desconocidas, una de ellas con cara de susto.

-Estas en nuestra casa- se apresuro a contestar una de ellas, una chica rubia –Yo me llamo Eliška, y ella es Kateřina- dijo, apuntando a la chica que parecía aun sorprendida -Te encontramos desmayado a un lado del río Moldava. Así que te trajimos aquí- me dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente.

Dude un poco de sus palabras y la mire con desconfianza… ¿Y si se trataba de otra trampa de Amshel? Me olvide de eso cuando me di cuenta de que no traía mi ropa. No era la que traía antes de perder la conciencia, esta estaba limpia y seca.

-Ah… te quitamos la ropa porque estaba sucia y mojada, y la lavamos- dijo la otra chica llamada Kateřina, mientras la miraba, y me pude dar cuenta de que estaba un poco sonrojada, mientras me acercaba mi ropa seca y doblada.

"_Me quitaron la ropa_" pensé un poco avergonzado. Parecía que la mala suerte últimamente me seguía. Primero tengo que pasar por dos asesinatos que no se aun si son mi culpa o no, después se me aparece Amshel y trata de ahogarme, ¡y después me encueran!

Olvidándome de eso, trate de levantarme con algo de trabajo, pero las jóvenes me detuvieron de inmediato, alarmadas, alegando que no debía moverme porque tenía una enorme herida en el pecho. Me sorprendí bastante pues no sentía dolor alguno, y confundido por la declaración, me toque el pecho, y entonces sentí algo húmedo. Me vi la mano, y estaba llena de sangre. Ahí fue cuando comencé a desesperarme y me arranque la camisa, después vi mi pecho, y me encontré con que un enorme agujero sangrante y en línea recta que atravesaba mi pecho de arriba hacia abajo hasta el abdomen, como si alguien hubiese tratado de sacarme el corazón y las entrañas.

-Es que te tuvimos que sacar el corazón… mira- dijo la rubia, sacando de una vasija llena de agua el órgano, que mas bien parecía un puño sanguinolento, rojo y repleto de venas que aun latía. Era mi corazón, recién sacado de mi cuerpo.

Otra… trampa… debí darme cuenta… y entonces antes de poder hacer algo, no pude evitarlo, y me desmaye.

* * *

Cuando desperté, como si hubiera tenido una grotesca pesadilla recordé todo el asunto del corazón y por inercia me mire el pecho, entonces vi que no tenía nada. No había herida alguna, sangre o restos que hablaran de una profunda incisión, y a juzgar por los latidos acelerados y alterados de mi corazón, este aun seguía detrás de mis costillas, y no en las manos de una desconocida que me lo enseñaba descaradamente.

-¿Qué…?- murmure confundido, mirando a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba?... el lugar era igual al de mi sueño… ahí fue cuando comencé a ponerme un poco nervioso, así que dispuesto a irme me levante y tome mi ropa y confirmando que no había nadie, comencé a vestirme mientras me daba cuenta de que apenas estaba atardeciendo. Recordé entonces que me había sucedido la noche anterior cuando Amshel me tiro al río, y me pareció demasiado raro haber estado desmayado tanto tiempo.

Fue entonces que escuche el ruido de algo cayendo y rompiéndose, justo del otro lado de la puerta. Mi atención de inmediato se focalizo en el sonido y supe que algo estaba pasando. Me puse rápidamente el saco y me acerque lentamente a la puerta, la cual abrí con extrema lentitud. El rechinido de la puerta me pareció escalofriante, y cuando mis ojos se posaron en la escena que tenía en frente, no pude más que llevarme una mano a la boca y ahogar un gemido de asco.

Tirado a unos cuantos pasos, el cuerpo inerte de una de las jóvenes de mi sueño estaba prácticamente irreconocible, cubierto de una película gruesa y espesa de sangre, y a su lado, pero sentado sobre un sofá roído y viejo, estaba otro cuerpo más, con el rostro seco, los huesos marcados grotescamente bajo la piel y los ojos cerrados. Tenia el pecho y el abdomen abierto de un tajo y las vísceras frescas aun escurrían entre las piernas de la joven para después caer al suelo en un enorme y viscoso charco que ya se había formado… creo que ella se llamaba Eliška, no estaba seguro, ¿y quien podía estarlo cuando presencias frente a ti dos cadáveres bañados en sangre y sus propias entrañas? Estuve a punto de salir de ahí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado y me culpara, cuando se escucho un ruidillo más que me obligo a detenerme en mi lugar, y de una esquina oscura, apareció, (y no me sorprendía que estuviera ahí) Amshel.

-No eran especialmente una exquisitez, pero no estuvieron tan mal- mascullo Amshel, saliendo de entre la oscuridad de las paredes con el cuerpo inerte de otra de las jóvenes, una que no reconocía, aunque era el único cadáver medianamente reconocible como ser humano, al cual le había dejado al menos un poco de dignidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirí poniéndome a la defensiva. Amshel había matado a esas jóvenes y ya no podía darme el lujo de tratar de predecir cualquier movimiento ¿Por qué había matado a esas muchachas? Solo eran unas pueblerinas, que además se habían tomado la molestia de sacarme del lodo y llevarme a su casa. No merecían ser asesinadas de forma tan brutal e indigna.

No recibí respuesta alguna de Amshel, ya que este estaba muy ocupado mordiendo escuetamente el cuello de la joven muerta, como por diversión, pues ya no había nada más que sacarle.

-¿Por qué las mataste? Ellas no tenían nada que ver con esto- le reclame, cuando de pronto Amshel tiro al suelo el cuerpo desangrado de la victima, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia mi, con el rostro salpicado de sangre y una dura mirada.

-Estas perdiendo demasiado tiempo aquí en Praga- me dijo, como si me estuviera regañando.

-Eso a ti no te importa-

-Aun necesitas a alguien que te diga que hacer y cuando hacerlo- mascullo entre dientes -Siempre serás ese patético niño- y entonces, ante la ofensa y sin aguantarlo más, me lance sobre el tratando de noquearlo. Me habrá comprado siendo niño, pero ahora era un hombre capaz de defenderme, y que ambos fuésemos caballeros nos ponía al mismo nivel, así que no había mejor manera de demostrárselo que arrancándole de cuajo la cabeza, pero, contrario a lo que yo quería, el desgraciado me supero en fuerza (vergonzosamente, y por mucho) y de inmediato me inmovilizo poniendo mis manos en mi espalda en un amarre forzoso.

-¿Te atreves a mostrar tus colmillos frente a mi, un caballero mucho mayor que tú?- me dijo al oído mientras halaba de mi cabello, tratando de someterme todavía más de lo que ya me tenía. Tratando de ignorar eso, me arme de valor para preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué significa Dracul?- pregunte aguantándome las ganas de gritarle que era un bastardo, mientras me tragaba mi orgullo. Tal vez si me mantenía sin luchar por un instante, me respondería.

-¿Dracul? Deberías de buscarlo por ti mismo. Bastante hago dándote esa enorme pista que tú, ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, podrías encontrar, porque no eres más que un vulgar y sucio gitano ignorante- espeto con desden al tiempo que me aventaba con una fuerza tremenda contra la pared. Cuando choque con ella, por un momento creí que se me había fracturado la mandíbula.

-Será mejor que te apresures a escapar de Praga- me dijo, mientras yo trataba de incorporarme en medio de las cosas rotas que habían caído de un estante en la pared al momento del impacto. Algunas vasijas de madera me golpearon la cabeza, dejándome un poco atolondrado.

-¿Por qué?- susurre aguantándome el dolor en mi rostro.

-Están buscando ya al asesino de la puta a la cual destripaste, y los vecinos han avisado a la policía de los gritos que se escuchaban aquí dentro… creo que no hay necesidad de decirte quien gritaba- dijo con sarcasmo señalándome con un elegante ademán mi alrededor, el lugar repleto de sangre y los cuerpos de las jóvenes magullados.

-Si te encuentran aquí te arrestaran, y bueno, es un código de nosotros el no andar por ahí mostrando nuestros poderes, así que tendrías que verte obligado a actuar y ser juzgado como humano- dijo con una asquerosa y retorcida sonrisa. El desgraciado me imaginaba colgado en la horca retorciéndome, seguro –Praga divide a los fantasmas de Europa del Este con Europa Central, y la justicia en estos países, pues, no es igual que en Francia… además, temen que se pueda tratar de un asesino como Jack el Destripador-

¿Quién carajo era Jack el Destripador? ¿Y por que me comparaba con él? De todas maneras, el apodo no le daba muy buena fama.

-¡Yo no soy un asesino!- exclame con fuerza, levantándome rápidamente, conciente de lo que Amshel estaba haciendo. Quería obligarme a salir de la ciudad culpándome de los asesinatos, aunque solo fuera culpable de uno (el de Bianca, pero ese no contaba… creo) para hacerme llegar a Rumania lo mas pronto posible, y otra pregunta surgió con el imprevisto propio de un delincuente descarado y armado hasta los dientes.

-Oh, sí, sí que lo eres- me aseguro con un rictus retorcido –Al igual que él- concluyo indiferente, desapareciendo de pronto. Se había ido tan rápido, que ni siquiera mi vista de quiróptero lo había podido ver, aunque aun no dominaba mis poderes por completo.

Mire una vez más los cuerpos. Un par de arcadas atravesaron mi garganta pidiéndole a mi cuerpo vomitar ante la horrible escena, pero me aguante, no era momento de actuar como niña llorona… la policía llegaría pronto, así que corrí hacia la habitación y tome el estuche con mi violonchelo dentro, y tratando de guardar la calma y verme lo más normal posible, salí por la puerta, que dio directo a una concurrida calle, así que trate de no abrir mucho la puerta al salir, para evitar que alguien alcanzara a ver el montón de cadáveres y sus tripas dentro de la sala.

Salí con sumo cuidado, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo (aunque me sudaban las manos y juraría que me temblaban), tratando de no chocar con la gente que caminaba de un lado por otro, amontonada.

-¡Hey! ¡Quédese ahí!- grito con potencia un hombre a unos metros de distancia. No tuve tiempo de cerrar la puerta, voltee rápidamente la mirada, encontrándome con dos policías que corrían hacia donde estaba yo. Amshel tenía razón, la policía ya no tardaba en llegar y habían visto mi rostro de lleno, así que mientras corrían hacia mi, seguí su ejemplo. Huy hacia el otro lado tratando de burlarlos. Uno de ellos entro a la casa de la cual había salido, y no tuve que ponerme a pensar en lo que encontraría dentro, mientras otro me perseguía tratando de esquivar a la gente, al igual que lo hacia yo, a veces teniendo que empujar bruscamente a más de un transeúnte.

¿Cómo demonios me había convertido en un delincuente? Corriendo entre la muchedumbre huyendo de la policía…

Ah, es cierto, acostumbraba hacer eso cuando era y vivía con gitanos, siempre huyendo, caminando y trasladándonos de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, de mercado en mercado, de circo en circo… sin descansar.

Y ahora, casi cincuenta años después, no puedo negar la cruz de mi parroquia, pensé, perdiendo al fin al policía que me perseguía.

Tal vez los había burlado, pero no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Vimos al asesino salir de la escena del crimen- dijo uno de los policías que habían acudido al ultimo llamado de emergencia recibido, poco después de recibir el llamado de un burdel, donde encontraron el cuerpo desangrado y degollado de una prostituta.

Un dibujante estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios, esperando órdenes para ponerse a trabajar, cuando hicieron pasar a una mujer castaña y desaliñada al lugar. La mujer que había encontrado el cadáver de su compañera de trabajo, y según ella, había visto de cerca al último cliente con el cual su compañera se había ido, y que después, nunca se le volvió a ver hasta esa mañana, en medio de una cama ensangrentada.

La mujer y los dos policías se sentaron frente al dibujante, y con permiso del jefe, les pidió que describieran lo más exacto que pudieran, el rostro del asesino.

Era un hombre joven, como de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, eso sí, no llegaba a los treinta. Muy alto y en muy buena forma, logro correr un largo tramo entre la gente y escapar, sin saber que para ese entonces su rostro ya había sido retratado y estaba siendo expuesto en todas las paredes y muros de la ciudad. Hombre blanco, a decir verdad, quizás demasiado pálido. De cabello largo y negro, ojos claros, probablemente azules…

Y entre las características que los testigos daban al dibujante, este, formo con lápiz, papel y unos cuantos borrones, el rostro del sospechoso, un tanto parecido al de Hagi, pero reconocible.

* * *

**¡Hoy estoy de buenas! Recupere la inspiración para este fanfic que llevaba como cuatro meses parado. Mil perdones por la tardanza tan larga, y espero no haber perdido a mis lectores de planta. **

**No pensaba subir ningún capitulo nuevo hoy, pero ayer me puse de muy buen humor y me puse a escribir porque ¡Gano México! ¡Y contra Francia! ¡Chupate esa! ¡No que no! ¡2 – 0! ¡Que papas a la francesa ni que la chingada, mis huevos a la mexicana! ¡Como de que no! (sí, a veces veo el futbol, y soy de las ilusas que aun le dan esperanza a México para ganar el Mundial… ¡Pero me vale madre!).**

**Bueno, quiero hacer una aclaración. Mencione en este capitulo a Jack el Destripador (uno de mis asesinos favoritos). Si mal no recuerdo fue en 1888 cuando perpetro sus crímenes, y Amshel le dice a Hagi que la gente de Praga sospecha tener un imitador al encontrar ya a cinco mujeres muertas, destripadas y degolladas, solo que, recuerdo que al principio del fic lo sitúe en 1885, pero no recuerdo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso a cuando Hagi sale de Francia y comienza el viaje, si dos años o tres. Como sea, voy a releer todo el fanfic y corregir eso. Sólo para que no se confundan por la línea de tiempo (que la verdad a veces yo me hago bolas porque se me olvida como va).**

**El titulo del capitulo significa: Jack el Destripador.**

**Bueno sin nada más que agregar, gracias por la espera y a quienes me animaron para seguir el fanfic.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	18. Hărţuirea

**Hărţuirea**

Trate de correr hacia la plaza principal, pero todo la ciudad era un caos. Las noticias de los asesinatos habían corrido con una rapidez inexplicable y todo el mundo había despertado con las terribles noticias, y ahora hablaban en las calles de eso, y algunos pocos se refugiaban en sus casas, sobretodo los que tenían hijos pequeños, y las muchachas, claro, pues hasta ahora todas las victimas habían sido mujeres jóvenes. La gente se empujaba y murmuraba de oídos a oídos, diciendo que la policía se había vuelto loca y corría el rumor de que esa mañana habían encontrado a más de una victima, sólo mujeres, y después de escuchar eso algunas de ellas se iban corriendo a sus casas, temerosas de ser la siguiente.

También murmuraban del asesino, que no sabían quien era aun, que sólo se sabían que estaba matando mujeres jóvenes y que las desangraba. Según esto, una había sido encontrada con la cabeza cercenada, y en la misma iglesia.

-¿Las desangra?- pregunto un hombre cerca de mi. Voltee de inmediato hacia él, asustado, por un momento creí que me lo preguntaba a mi, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era el asesino y ahora me estuviera preguntando como las mataba, cuando me di cuenta de que sólo estaba hablando con otro hombre recargado en una pared. Me detuve a unos pasos, mirándolos sin saber a donde mirar entre mi nerviosismo, y rápidamente seguí mi camino, empujando un poco a la gente. Algunos se detenían un momento para reclamarme, pero yo me hacia el desentendido.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?- exclamo una señora mayor, cerca de mi. También voltear, hacia ella, pensando de nuevo que me hablaba a mí, como si pudiera ver lo que hacia, lo que estaba pensando, pero sólo estaba hablando con otros dos hombres, espantada e indignada por los acontecimientos. En algún momento, escuche a los dos hombres que le hacían compañía, decir que cuando atraparan al asesino lo lincharían en la plaza principal, lo quemarían en la hoguera y luego clavarían su cabeza en una estaca.

Empecé a correr, ¿Hacia donde? No lo se… solo escuchaba los murmullos, diciendo que quien fuera el asesino, era un monstruo despiadado. Un asesino sanguinario. Que las mataba horriblemente y que las desangraba cual cerdo en matadero.

Mi paranoia iba en aumento mientras corría entre la gente y los susurros delatores, inconcientes.

-Probablemente sea un vampiro- dijo una joven detrás de mi espalda, cuando llegue al puente Carlos, sobre el río Moldava.

Mire hacia atrás, sin poder creerlo, y ahí, estaba Bianca, desangrándose por dos incisiones en el cuello, que emanaban unos inexplicables ríos de sangre, y tenía el pecho atravesado por un agujero. Era tan grande que incluso podía ver el paisaje detrás de ella. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Para mi sorpresa, nadie la notaba, pero ahí estaba Bianca, pálida como un cadáver en descomposición y con unas enormes y oscuras ojeras que casi le llegaban a la mitad del rostro. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y el resto de su cuerpo, bañado en la misma. Mire mis manos, manchadas con lo mismo.

Nege con la cabeza desesperadamente, paranoico, como un demente, y me recargue contra el muro del puente antes de que mis piernas me traicionaran y me hicieran caer, cuando me di cuenta de que el río, estaba teñido de un intenso rojo, y de pronto, ante mis ojos, comenzaron a surgir multitudes de cuerpos de mujeres desangradas, destripadas y desfiguradas, con los ojos carcomidos entre gusanos y con las entrañas flotando alrededor, infestadas de bichos y alimañas rastreras arrastrando las patas entre el menjurje de sus vísceras.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, asqueado por la grotesca escena, y mire de nuevo hacia donde estaba Bianca, pero ya no había nadie. Mire de nuevo hacia el río, y seguía igual que siempre. Oscuro, turbulento, _limpio_, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero mis manos… seguían manchadas de sangre.

* * *

Entre tanto alboroto, preferí refugiarme en un callejón de la ciudad hasta que amaneciera. Con tanto escándalo en la plaza seria imposible encontrar un carruaje para salir de ahí, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Estaba tan cansado física y mentalmente, que me dio la impresión de quedarme dormido, pero sólo estaba en un estado semiinconsciente, nada parecido al concepto de dormir que a veces tanto extrañaba. Deseaba poder dormir en ese momento, despertar y darme cuenta de que sólo se había tratado de una horrible pesadilla, pero cuando abrí los ojos, las nubes arremolinadas en el cielo daban la bienvenida a una gris mañana propia de Praga. El sol trataba inútilmente de colarse entre las espesas nubes, pero sabía que era ya de día. Eso sólo podía significar que todo lo que estaba pasando era real.

Salí del callejón, y vi a unas cuantas personas caminando de aquí para allá, aun hablando de los nuevos y turbulentos acontecimientos. Camine calmadamente entre ellas, tratando de dejar atrás mi paranoia, que de a poco iba desapareciendo. No tenía nada que temer. No sabían quien era el asesino, aun… y podía buscar un carruaje que me sacara de Praga lo más pronto posible y olvidarme de toda esa maldita pesadilla… o eso creí yo, cuando, me encontré frente a mí, una multitud interminable de filas de carteles pegados a la pared.

Miles de hojas blancas, recién pegadas, que arriba, con letras grandes, se leía "Vivo o Muerto". Yo no sabía leer checo, pero era como si las palabras se hubieran transparentado, diciéndome que las leyera, traduciéndose frente a mis ojos, y abajo, se leía el por qué de la búsqueda del hombre. Por asesinato. Mata mujeres jóvenes. Las desangra. Altamente peligroso. Y una descripción rápida corporal. Alto, en buena forma, de raza blanca, ojos azules, y en medio de toda esa calumnia… estaba… yo.

Era ligeramente diferente, pero era yo, sin lugar a dudas. El cabello largo, fuertemente pintado en negro. La misma estructura ósea de mi rostro, tan similar que parecía una fotografía. El mismo tamaño de mis ojos. Mi misma nariz… con las cejas apuntando a una expresión malévola que se había exagerado y que en mi vida había yo gesticulado… aun así tenía que tenerle respeto al dibujante. Nadie había hecho un retrato tan fiel a mi verdadera naturaleza, aun desconocida para mi, sin siquiera haberme visto. Me pregunte, quien era en realidad yo, si el dibujo de mi rostro frente a mi, o yo mismo.

Arranque con rabia uno de los carteles y lo hice pedazos con mis manos, casi me dieron ganas de metérmelo a la boca, masticarlo y escupirlo. El ruido de la hoja haciéndose añicos en mis manos llamo la atención de una mujer que estaba a un lado de mí.

Voltee a verla un momento, y sus ojos se inyectaron de un escalofriante miedo y sorpresa, al tiempo que veía nuevamente el rostro de los carteles de "se busca". Lo comparo con el mío sin mucho esfuerzo, y de repente pego un tremendo grito que llamo la atención de todo el que estuviera cerca.

-¡El asesino! ¡Es él!- grito eufórica, corriendo, alejándose de mi, temerosa de estar cerca, mientras me apuntaba acusadoramente, gritando -¡El asesino! ¡El vampiro!- la gente a mi alrededor me miro con furia, mientras se acercaban, y otros, huían lo más rápido que podían.

Fue tan rápido, que de un momento a otro me encontré acorralado por un tumulto de gente furiosa que comenzó a gritar sin control ni orden que era un monstruo, un vampiro, un demonio, y todas las denominaciones de maldad que se les ocurrieran, cuando compararon el retrato con mi rostro.

Voltee hacia todos lados, sin encontrar ruta por donde huir, cuando vi como varios hombres se me acercaban peligrosamente, armados con cuchillos de carne y palos.

-No, se equivocan. Es una confusión. No soy yo- dije levantando ligeramente las manos tratando de hacerles entender que no estaba armado, pero al parecer nadie me entendía ni me escuchaban. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada se abalanzaron sobre mi como animales hambrientos, tratando de encajarme los cuchillos y golpearme con los palos. Recibí un par de golpes, logre esquivar algunos cuchillazos, y cuando caí en la cuenta de que de ahí no saldría con vida (o al menos ileso) no supe exactamente en que segundo sucedió, que no me reconocí a mi mismo.

Arroje a varios por los aires al levantarme después de que lograron tirarme al suelo. Dos de ellos chocaron fuertemente contra las paredes y escuche sus huesos crujir. Lo pude percibir, uno de ellos murió al instante al golpearse el cráneo con fuerza. Otro cayó al suelo vivo aun, pero murió segundos después. Me impresiono quizás demasiado, lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora, sobre mis hombros, yacían dos muertes más.

El aroma, la fragancia de la muerte había hecho su presentación pútrida en el aire y se coló en mi nariz. Era inconfundible. Muchos al ver la escena, comenzaron a gritar y correr, mientras otros trataban de atacarme como represalia.

Unos cuantos se me acercaron, y como pude, los aparte de mi camino bruscamente. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo y su arma voló por el aire. El cuchillo al bajar, cayo en picada, y la punta se le enterró a una de las mujeres en el hombro, haciéndola caer de dolor. Otro de ellos, al ser empujado en medio del caos, choco con otro hombre armado detrás de él, y el cuchillo de carne se le clavo en la espalda accidentalmente.

Dos de los hombres armados corrieron despavoridos cuando vieron la sangre que comenzaba a correr entre los adoquines de la calle y a la gente caer entre el tumulto desesperado, pero en su lugar aparecieron más hombres, armados con palos y hachas, dispuestos a acabar conmigo. Uno de ellos me golpeo en la cabeza con un palo, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo, y entonces aprovechando la oportunidad, otros tres no perdieron tiempo y me clavaron cuchillos en la espalda, apuñalándome repetidas veces.

Estuve un momento en el suelo, después de recibir el montón de apuñalas, luchando contra el dolor y después de que sentí correr la sangre por mi abdomen y mis brazos, me levante ante la vista de todos, que exclamaban sorprendidos y asustados, preguntándose que clase de hombre era yo. Unos cuantos se dejaron caer al suelo por la impresión, al ver entre los agujeros de mi ropa rasgada, como la piel se regeneraba con una grotesca unión de músculos y filamentos de carne, deteniendo el flujo de sangre rápidamente.

-¡Un vampiro! ¡Es un monstruo!- gritaron varios, y en ese momento, a unos metros de distancia, un grupo de gente se acercaba con antorchas encendidas, dispuestos a quemarme vivo.

No supe que paso. Quizás fue la presión, quizás fue en defensa propia, pero en ese momento, simplemente no pude evitar convertirme en una maquina para matar. Me convertí en otra persona. Sólo comparable con la huida del Zoológico.

Me abalance primero sobre unos hombres con antorchas, y en cuestión de segundos, ya los había dejado a los dos sin cabeza. La sangre salpico hacia todos lados, manchando con innumerables marcas rojas los carteles donde estaba mi cara. Me distraje un momento con eso… ellos tenían razón. Tenían todo el derecho de lincharme después de llegar y matar a su gente, pero en ese momento, yo simplemente ya no era Hagi, no era más que un monstruo, como ellos gritaban. Era un quiróptero.

Atravesé a unos cuantos con mis manos, cuando estas tomaron su verdadera y monstruosa forma coronada de garras, sin estar conciente de la transformación. El sentir mis manos entre su carne sanguinolenta y desgarrada me saco una sonrisa monstruosa que no supe de donde salio, y en medio del éxtasis que me provocaba esa culposa y a la vez placentera sensación, cambie de estrategia y saque varias dagas que arroje a los hombres que trataban de atacarme, clavándose en sus rostros y pechos. Con algunos no acerté, y las dagas se clavaron en sus piernas.

Todo se volvió un caos inimaginable. La gente estaba eufórica y aterrada. Corrían hacia todos lados como locos, gritando, llamando desesperada a la policía, pidiendo auxilio, cuando vieron como, tomándome mi tiempo de manera descarada, tome dos de los palos con los que me habían golpeado. Apunte a dos hombres con ellos, y arroje los palos hacia ellos, los cuales se clavaron en sus cuerpos sin problema, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. A uno de ellos se le desgarro todo el tórax al caer al suelo. Tome otro de los palos, y cuando su vi como su antiguo dueño trataba de huir del lugar, corrí hacia él, lo agarre con una rapidez que jamás creí poder lograr y sin perder tiempo, clave el palo en su pecho…

Dios, se sentía tan malditamente bien, pero incluso antes de terminar la masacre, ya me sentía tan, pero tan mal.

La sensación aumento cuando sentí la sangre escurriendo por su cuerpo. Me dio asco, y aunque trate, contrario al asco que me daba, para cuando acorde ya estaba prensado de su cuello bebiendo su sangre, pero de inmediato me separe de él… el desgraciado sabía a sífilis.

Con repulsión lo arroje al suelo y con el choque, la enorme vara se clavo más en el cuerpo del moribundo, quien gemía de dolor. Antes de poder darme cuenta completamente de la monstruosidad que estaba haciendo, corrí hacia otro hombre y lo tome por el cuello. Dios… tenía tanta, pero tanta hambre que no pude hacer nada para controlarme, y deje que mi voluntad se quebrantara en mil pedazos, y mi naturaleza ansiosa, me grito que clavara mis dientes en su yugular, y así lo hice. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que termine de beber lo suficiente y le trate de arrancar la cabeza, pero falle y esta quedo a la mitad, solo unida al cuerpo por las vértebras desnudas, apenas pegadas a la carne desollada.

Dios… ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Pedía respuestas, al por qué, me había convertido en un animal sin control.

-Te has convertido en un animal sin control- dijo una grave voz detrás de mí, con indiferencia. Asombrado por la pasividad de la voz que leyó mis pensamientos, con tanta tranquilidad a pesar de estar en medio de ese sangriento caos, voltee hacia él iracundo y dispuesto a matarlo, cuando caí en la cuenta de quien se trataba, mientras dejaba caer al suelo el cuerpo decapitado del hombre.

Amshel estaba ahí, frente a mí, a un lado de un lujoso carruaje tirado por dos majestuosos caballos negros.

* * *

**¡Uy! Este capitulo me gusto mucho. Me gusta escribir matanzas. No se si Hagi haya quedado en OoC, pero ya que no esta Saya, (como la vez del ****Zoológico) y que esta siendo atacado, creo que se podría llamar en defensa propia, aunque aun así creo que me pase con la matason, pero he notado que cuando Hagi se enoja, se enoja en serio. No me extrañaría que perdiera el control al igual que Saya y comenzara a matar a diestra y siniestra, claro, con su dosis de culpa. Bueno, espero sus opiniones.**

**Por cierto, eso de que "masticarlo y escupirlo" me base en una experiencia propia. En la secundaria no era la muchacha mas querida que digamos, y en una de esas hicieron un dibujo mío bastante grotesco que me ofendió mucho (me reservo la descripción porque sólo de acordarme se me revuelven las entrañas) y me dio tanto coraje que lo agarre, lo rompí, me lo metí a la boca y se lo escupí en la cara al pendejo que lo hizo (sí, bastante agresiva la niña). Sobra decir que me gane un injusto reporte y aun más el repudio por parte de compañeros y maestros, pero las felicitaciones de mis padres por no dejarme humillar sin devolver el golpe. ¡Ah, pero eso sí! El pobre pendejo quedo como la victima del cuento y yo como la chica problema, ¿Pueden creerlo? Supongo que en mis escritos plasmo mucho del coraje y enojo que he sentido toda mi vida y que de una u otra forma debo liberar, por eso creo que no se me da la comedia ni el romance rosa. Y ahora que lo analizo, creo que este capitulo ha sido el que más ha reflejado la manera en la que siempre he sido acosada por ser diferente, sin oportunidad de poder defenderme, y que al final, obviamente, terminas por explotar, y debo confesarlo, y es algo de lo que no hablo con cualquiera. Pase por un extremo acoso escolar, y no hablo de que nada mas te pongan un apodo o te molesten unos cuantos días, hablo de ser humillada y rebajada a nada, a que te hagan sentir que no vales ni un quinto y que no eres nadie y nunca serás nadie, durante cinco años, ocho horas al día, los cinco días a la semana, incluso por los que se supone deben protegerte y guiarte, pero que va, me costo muchísimo trabajo recuperarme, y al final me levante, y me levante yo sola, y estoy orgullosa, y agradezco lo que me paso, porque al final de cuentas con los golpes uno se hace más fuerte, y en parte, creo que por esa razón y muchas más concebí a Agatha Romaniev.**

**Bueno, como sea y dejando de lado mis jaladas, aviso que a partir de este entonces Amshel tendrá más protagonismo, y créanlo o no, ayudara a Hagi en ciertas cosas (claro que con propósitos escondidos). **

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir más que dar gracias por sus reviews.**

**El titulo del capitulo significa: Acoso.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	19. Linz

**Linz**

La gente se aparto, gritando y corriendo despavoridos, mientras Amshel y yo nos mirábamos, y a simple vista parecería que nos queríamos matar mutuamente con las caras, mas sin embargo Amshel me observaba con una prepotente indiferente, y yo, le lance una ultima mirada de furia antes de atacarlo, como hice, pero fui vergonzosamente derrotado en un instante, y contra mi voluntad, fui agarrado fuertemente del saco y Amshel termino de meterme al carruaje con una enorme fuerza. Mi cabeza choco con el ventanal del otro lado, y me sorprendió que no se rompiera. El golpe me aturdió un poco, y cuando levante la cabeza, vi que la puerta ya se había cerrado y Amshel estaba dentro, y cuando estuve a punto de atacarlo nuevamente, me interrumpió, diciendo que era un terco, y después dijo algo más, a poca distancia de mis garras contra su rostro, que observaba con una sonrisa socarrona, que me obligo a pararme en seco.

-Ni lo pienses, si no quieres que te entregue a la policía y haga que te quemen en una hoguera- en ese momento, ante las palabras, hubo en mi un chispazo de cordura, y algo me dijo que tenía que dejar de ser tan visceral y detener ese furor de locura, y saber el por qué Amshel prácticamente me había sacado del tumulto, salvándome, por así decirlo.

-Los mataría igual- conteste con frialdad.

-Y te ganarías el odio de Saya y cien años más en el infierno- respondió, fue entonces, que guardando la calma, sacudí un poco mis manos, que habían comenzado a dolerme, supongo que por el esfuerzo, y resignado me senté junto él, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que escuchar. En ese momento lo único que quería eran respuestas.

-¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí?- exigí saber.

-Primero. No me hables en ese tono. Sea lo que seas, sigues siendo un sirviente- me respondió autoritariamente. Yo guarde silencio, porque el desgraciado tenía razón, además no me convenía portarme "mal", pues sabía perfectamente que una pelea con ese caballero, mucho más experimentado que yo, podía costarme varias heridas difíciles de sanar y un buen derrame de bilis por el coraje, y lo único que pude hacer fue cruzar los brazos y desviar molesto la mirada.

-Siempre tan rebelde y vulgar. Nunca cambiaras, pequeño Hagi- dijo con una descarada sonrisa. Yo trate de ignorar el comentario, a pesar de que deseaba con toda el alma arrancarle la cabeza –Puedo llevarte hasta Rumania, mientras no armes escándalo- me dijo, y fue entonces que lo mire, totalmente escéptico.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- pregunte desconfiando de sus aparentes buenas intenciones.

-Porque quiero ver la cara de idiota que pondrás cuando te encuentres frente a frente con la razón por la cual empezaste este viaje- respondió con una risa. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada, de la cual rápidamente me hice conciente y preferí no mostrar gesto alguno. No era buena idea andar mostrando mis debilidades y emociones frente a alguien tan peligroso como Amshel.

-Te estas convirtiendo al fin, en una maquina de matar, sin que puedas hacer nada para permitirlo. ¿Sabes, o entiendes el por qué?- me pregunto.

-¿Por qué me eligieron a mi?- pregunte casi de inmediato, una de las tantas interrogantes que me estaban abrumando desde hace semanas.

-Cerca, Hagi, cerca, pero no tanto- contesto cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera un juego de adivinanzas donde yo estaba perdiendo. Gruñí inconcientemente. Amshel podía ser tan horriblemente difícil de entender como yo, con oraciones a la mitad y silencios eternos. Quizás era algo que había aprendido de él en el Zoológico, sin darme cuenta.

-Responder tus preguntas es algo que me encantaría hacer sólo para ver tu cara, pero no me creerías si sale de mi boca ¿o si? Es por eso que te estoy ayudando a llegar a Rumania, es más divertido verte ir de aquí para allá buscando respuestas tan desesperadamente. Además, es algo que tú mismo tienes que encontrar- comento suspirando, como si estuviera fastidiado.

-¿Entonces todo esto es un juego tuyo?-

-En una pequeña parte, sí, sin embargo, las respuestas ahí están, esperando guardadas en algún lugar. Son cosas que tú mismo debes buscar. No tiene gracia si yo te las contesto- me limite a poner los ojos en blanco, fastidiado por el estúpido juego, del cual aun no sabía de que iba. Me cruce de brazos y lo mire, entrecerrando los ojos, sin entender que carajo quería decir, y termine por resignarme pues estaba seguro de que por ese momento, sería imposible sacarle algún tipo de respuesta a Amshel, por mucho que lo intentara. Ese imbécil simplemente estaba jugando conmigo, y aunque tenía ventaja, yo era demasiado orgulloso para dejarme por él, así que me puse en el mismo inflexible plan que él, y termine por mirar hacia otro lado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

* * *

Suspire aburrido una vez más. Había pasado toda una noche de viaje, más el resto del día anterior, y durante todo ese tiempo había notado como Amshel no dejaba de esbozar una pequeñísima media sonrisa, cosa que me hacia dudar aun más sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, inquietándome y sin poder despejar mi mente un misero segundo, pues todo este asunto me obligaba a mantenerme alerta, a pesar de estar tremendamente aburrido. Casi rogaba porque Amshel me atacara para despejar esa abrumadora sensación.

En medio del aburrimiento y la apatía, y sin nada más que hacer, mire a Amshel, y note enseguida como la sonrisa seguía presente e imperturbable sobre su rostro. Realmente ese amago de sonrisa me estaba poniendo nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba y que no se desvanecía, y eso que yo soy de nervios de acero. Pero por alguna razón, tenía la certeza de que Amshel no tenía pensado atacarme, al menos no durante el viaje. Me daba la impresión de que de verdad, sólo quería llevarme a Rumania para hacerme buscar respuestas que él no me daría ni aunque la vida se le fuera en ello; y lo confieso, ante esto, yo me sentía casi humillado, como si me estuvieran usando a modo de juguete o de payaso en algún ridículo espectáculo circense donde se agarran a alguien como tonto para jugarle bromas pesadas, y tratando de despejarme un poco, me asome por la ventanilla del carruaje, un tanto inquieto, y note como comenzaba el sol apenas, en el amanecer demasiado prematuro, a dejarse ver entre las montañas. Los pocos rayos de luz traspasaban débilmente las ramas y las hojas de los árboles, dándole un aspecto azulado a toda la atmosfera, aun sin mostrarse del todo.

-Dime Hagi… ¿Cómo esta Saya?- me pregunto Amshel. Lo mire, y vi que mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, también me dirigía una cierta mirada de desprecio.

-Eso no te incumbe- le respondí firmemente. Si el idiota creía que iba a sacarme información sobre donde estaba Saya en ese momento, y el por qué estaba yo viajando, dejándola sola, estaba muy equivocado. Haría hasta lo imposible para matarlo en ese instante si me daba algún indicio de a tramar algo contra ella.

-No te pongas así- dijo Amshel, riendo por lo bajo -Después de todo Saya aun me importa. Es mi sobrina al final de cuentas- comento con voz grave y burlona, y note que hacia un esfuerzo tremendo por no estallar en risas.

-¿Enserio…?- murmure mirándolo fijamente, dispuesto a no quedarme atrás -¿Y dime…- hice una pausa antes de continuar, mirándome una mano con aparente indiferencia -… como esta Diva?- pregunte haciendo una mueca parecida a la de Amshel, pero más discreta, mas sin embargo con la misma intención.

–Después de todo soy su prometido- proseguí, y salio tan rápidamente de mi, que no pude evitarme reír en mis adentros, y pensar que eso había sido un golpe muy bajo. Con el tiempo, me di cuenta, y era lógico, el hecho de que Amshel era amante de Diva, y que le carcomía en celos y envidia que yo estuviera destinado a ser el novio de Diva por el simple hecho de ser caballero de Saya.

En ese momento, y para mi satisfacción, la expresión de Amshel, llena de confianza momentos atrás, desapareció como por arte de magia, sustituyéndola por una llena de coraje, pero después, así como apareció, se fue, y volvió a sonreír burlón, cosa que me confundió. ¿A dónde demonios quería llegar? Pero bueno, no podía esperar menos de él.

-Dormida- respondió triunfante.

-¿Dormida?- pregunte instintivamente ¿Entonces Diva también estaba dormida al igual que Saya? ¿Ambas compartían el mismo estado de hibernación? Pensé sorprendido. Pero claro, seria lógico puesto que las dos eran gemelas.

-¿Al igual que…?- me atreví a pronunciar, percatándome entonces de mi distracción. ¡Que idiota! Me reclame ¿Cómo se me ocurría decir el estado de Saya? Cuando él podía usarlo en su contra, puesto que estaba desprotegida y sola, ¿y yo donde?, ¡Aquí, sentado con el enemigo!

-Sí, al igual que Saya- termino por decir Amshel.

-¿Entonces… ambas duermen al mismo tiempo?- pregunte. Después de todo, ¿Qué más daba? Amshel sabía mejor que nadie la naturaleza de ambas, puesto que desde que nacieron toda la vida las había estado estudiando. Era obvio que si Saya caía dormida, él lo sabría de inmediato, ya que de igual forma Diva estaría en la misma condición.

-Así es. Ambas duermen, aproximadamente de veinte a cuarenta años- me respondió Amshel. Note entonces como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, dando su paso a una luz amarilla y pálida, propia de la mañana, que me golpeo de lleno en el rostro.

-¿Que? ¿Tanto tiempo?- murmure confundido. Tenía la sensación de que sería mucho tiempo de espera, incluso me atreví a calcular ese mismo tiempo, pero jamás creía que fuera a ser tanto. A lo mucho que llegue a creer que podía ser, era a diez años, pero, ¿veinte, cuarenta? Eso era demasiado.

No ver a Saya por tantos años… pensé, apesadumbrado. Por un momento me dije si alcanzaría a vivir para volver a verla, y enseguida recordé que yo ya no era humano, y me pregunte, si eso era una bendición, o una maldición.

Esa fue la primera vez que me pregunte tal cosa.

-No son vampiros normales, niño- me respondió casi a regañadientes, haciendo énfasis en el "niño", pero lo ignore por mucho que me molestara –Ellas tienen un metabolismo y naturaleza diferente a la de cualquier otro ser de este mundo. Incluso me atrevo a pensar que no son de este mundo- comento, mas para si mismo.

Yo me limite a mirarlo, confundido. Había escuchado historias de seres de otros mundos y planetas desconocidos, que sabían de nuestra existencia, y que no se sabía del todo bien sus intenciones, si es que existían. Historias de segunda mano que no terminaban nunca de convencerme y que no tardaba en tachar de absurdas (¿Pero que podía decir yo, teniendo esta condición de monstruo? Cualquier otra locura podía ser cierta), pero ¿Qué Saya y Diva eran extraterrestres o algo así? No podía dejar de pensar que era una tontería, y que Amshel, un científico consagrado a la materia, estuviera considerándolo, era algo que me parecía absurdo y sin sentido.

-¿Estas diciendo que son de otro planeta?- pregunte, sintiéndome extremadamente estúpido ante la interrogante, pero Amshel comenzó a reír.

-No lo se- dijo cuando termino de reírse en mi cara –Pero obviamente no se parecen a cualquier otra criatura de este mundo. No lo se, tal vez si pudiera estudiar también a Saya, podría llegar más fácilmente a una conclusión- comento con una mirada oscura y sardónica. Yo me limite a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Eso nunca- le respondí cursándome otra vez de brazos y desviando molesto la mirada, dando así por terminada la conversación.

Pasamos el día entero en viaje, y la noche entera, pero esta vez, me pareció que la travesía había sido más corta que nunca. Fue cansado, sí, no lo niego, el estar todas esas horas en alerta, pendiente a cualquier cosa sospechosa que hiciera Amshel y listo para defenderme pero, en realidad, fue en vano, pues Amshel se pasó todo el día leyendo atentamente un grueso libro, y cuando amaneció, me sentí como un idiota al quedarme esperando, para que nada pasara. Era como si casi deseara pelear, pero nunca he sido un buscapleitos, y como siempre, me mantuve callado, aburrido y apático.

Cuando amaneció, Amshel miro una vez más la tapa del libro que había leído durante el día y se asomo brevemente por la ventana.

-Oh, ha amanecido, no me di cuenta- dijo despreocupadamente para después mirarme -¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Hagi?- me pregunto con esa desagradable sonrisa, pero no respondí aunque tuviera ganas de destrozarlo ahí mismo, y sólo me limite a refunfuñar muy poco, aunque no paso desapercibido por Amshel, aunque este no dijo nada.

-¿Piensas llegar hasta Rumania en carruaje?- pregunte, ya, demasiado aburrido, y bastante confundido a decir verdad. Un viaje hasta Rumania en carruaje era realmente muy largo, aunque yo desde un principio pensaba llegar hasta allá de esa forma, puesto que no alcanzaba para más.

-Claro que no. Si no te has dado cuenta, acabamos de cruzar la frontera de Checoslovaquia con Habsburgo, y esta noche llegaremos a Linz. Tomaremos la misma ruta que tome para llevarte a Francia-

-¿Linz? ¿Y que tiene que ver Linz?- pregunte confundido, y sí, no me había dado cuenta de que ahora estábamos en Habsburgo, y no entendía de que ruta estaba hablando Amshel.

-Tomaremos el barco M.S. Swiss Crystal en el Danubio, en Linz hasta llegar a Turnu Severin en Rumania, tal y como fue la ultima vez-

-¿La ultima vez? ¿Fue en barco?- pregunte desconcertado, pues, según yo, todo el viaje había sido en carruaje, al menos lo que podía recordar

-¿No recuerdas? Tomamos todo el Danubio hasta Donaueschingen en Alemania y de ahí a Francia- hizo una pausa, como fastidiado de darme explicaciones -Bueno, supongo que no lo recuerdas. Eras muy chico y te la pasaste dormido, además de que fue hace ya mucho tiempo- dijo, y de pronto, un par de recuerdos me llegaron súbitamente a la cabeza, haciéndome dudar si realmente eran míos o influencia de la reciente conversación. Tenía razón, ahora que lo recordaba, aparecía un río durante ese viaje, en los vagos recuerdos que tenía de ello.

-Creo que ya lo recordé- susurre aun tratando de acordarme de más detalles, aunque me fue prácticamente imposible.

-La verdad creí que morirías durante el viaje, hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo, solamente eso, pues, la verdad, fuiste realmente una ganga- me dijo esbozando de nuevo esa burlona sonrisa que me daban ganas de vomitarme, pero no respondí ante el insulto. No le iba a dar el gusto de verme enojado y siguiéndole el juego, pues eso era lo que quería lograr ese desgraciado, y ya bastantes corajes me había hecho pasar como para darle otra razón para seguir molestando. El resto del viaje hasta llegar a nuestro destino me mantuve en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

A mitad de la noche, llegamos a Linz. Bajamos del carruaje frente al Danubio, y mientras sacaba mi estuche, mi único equipaje, me detuve un momento a mirar el enorme río, aunque no se lograra distinguir con la oscuridad y en medio del ajetreo de los tripulantes que subían al barco.

El Danubio, ya no lo recordaba. Era bastante grande y sentí de pronto como si un montón de monstruos acuáticos habitaran el fondo de las oscuras aguas, esperando impacientes hundir el barco en el que subiría, y me vi a mi mismo a un lado, como 40 años atrás o sabrá Dios cuantos exactamente, medio dormido y medio despierto a mitad de la gente subiendo al barco mientras Amshel se veía obligado a guiarme al interior de este, agarrandome de una manga para no perderme en el tumulto.

Ah, ahora si que lo recordaba. Yo en aquel entonces le tenía miedo al agua, miedo que hasta ahora, no reconocía haber tenido, y en ese tiempo Amshel tuvo que obligarme a subir casi a rastras, además nunca había estado en un barco, cosa nueva para mí que provoco que inevitablemente me pusiera nervioso. Supe enseguida todo porque, frente a mi, vi al niño que fui yo tiempo atrás, haciendo una pequeña rabieta antes de subir jaloneado.

* * *

**Puta madre, que capitulo tan ****más difícil. Pase un buen de rato haciendo la maldita ruta por el Danubio, que ya tenía hecha desde hace tiempo, pero con la mudanza mis notas se me perdieron, al igual que la presentación donde leí toda la información necesaria sobre el Danubio, y peor aun con mi globo terráqueo guardado. Busque por todos lados en Internet un maldito mapa de Europa del Este que estuviera en puto español, ¡carajo! Hasta que finalmente encontré la dichosa presentación. **

**Bueno, sólo quiero aclarar unas cosas. Después de una corrección me di cuenta de que Checoslovaquia y otros países cercanos eran parte del Imperio Austrohúngaro de 1867 y en 1919 se disuelve, pero, creo que tengo entendido que a pesar de ser parte de este, no se, ¿estado? los países que formaban parte de el seguían teniendo sus nombres originales (aunque con tanto país que a cada rato anda de guerra en guerra y se anda cambiando de nombre me hago bolas, y luego con estos nombrecitos que parecen trabalenguas ¡por Dios!), y creo, ¡creo! que Checoslovaquia ya se llamaba así aun estando en el Imperio Austrohúngaro, pero no estoy segura. Igualmente mencione Habsburgo, que si mal no recuerdo, actualmente sería Austria, pero durante el tiempo en el que se ubica el fanfic creo que todavía se llamaba Habsburgo. **

**Por cierto, el barco mencionado, M.S. Swiss Crystal, tengo entendido que es un crucero que actualmente hace viajes de turismo, no recuerdo si por el Rin o por el Danubio, pero bueno, me gusto el diseño del barco y me base en el para que sea el escenario de ahora en adelante.**

**Bueno, no tengo más que comentar. Gracias por sus reviews, y los que leen igualmente.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
